Quand le destin s'en mêle
by Inuneko-chan1
Summary: Les jeux magiques sont terminés, et la guilde fait face aux terribles dragons. Qui survivra qui mourra ? Qui retournera à Magnolia indemne ? Perdu entre amour et noirceur, retrouvez la guilde de Fairy tail comme vous ne les avez jamais vu!
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà je suis nouvelle sur la toile et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma Première Fiic ! **

**Elle tourne autour du couple Gajeel /Lévy mais on y retrouve plein de petites histoires parallèles !**

**Voili voilouu j'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture et bisous à touus *Peace***

* * *

**Paring : Gajeel et Lévy  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que les utiliser par pure fiction**

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil régnait en maître sur le Royaume de Fiore en cette belle journée d'été. Aux abords de Magnolia, un petit village, ne comptant qu'une petite centaine d'habitants, suffoquait sous la chaleur. Alors que les vagues venaient s'écraser délicatement sur le sable fin, humidifiant ainsi les pieds vieillis d'une grand-mère souriante, le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

**_Arrête ! Tu es chiante à la fin ****Milly**** !** beugla une petite garçon d'une dizaine d'années fuyant une jeune fille à la tignasse bleue.

**_Bah quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les crabes ****Eros ? Prends le dans tes mains regarde, il ne va rien te faire ! Bouuuh le vilain crabe !** se moquait la grande en attrapant son petit frère.

**_Grand-mère ! Grand-mère au secours !**

La dite « Grand-mère » décrocha son regard de l'horizon et le plongea dans les yeux couleurs cendres de sa petite-fille. Celle-ci s'arrêta net. Elle détestait que ça grand-mère soit en colère, honteuse ou triste, bien qu'elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans un tel état. La Grand-mère lança un sourire réconfortant et chaleureux à ces deux petits avant se diriger vers eux et de murmurer dans un souffle «**Rentrons, la tarte doit être cuite maintenant.** » Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux minots pour emboiter les pas de la vieille dame. Ils rentrèrent donc, il faisait agréablement frais grâce au sort qu'avait jeté la grand-mère. Cette dernière regarda le minuteur sonner. La tarte était cuite, ais elle devait être brûlante. Elle se tourna vers ses petits enfants en leur souriant. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient encore attendre.

**_Grand-mère** commença le jeune garçon, **on peut aller dans ta bibliothèque s'il te plait ?! Promit on cassera rien, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais rien cassé moi.** Dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à sa grande sœur.

**_Je t'emmerde, ****minus !****  
**

**_C'est qui que tu traites de minus espèce de cervelle ramollit ?!****  
**

**_Les enfants… ****  
**

Les deux concernés jetèrent un regard intrigué à leur grand-mère.

**_Vous me rappelez tellement de bons souvenirs… Aller, filez à la bibliothèque. Je vous appellerai quand la tarte aura refroidi.****  
**

Les enfants poussèrent un cri de joie et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers l'imposante bibliothèque, qui composait à elle seule, les trois quart de la demeure. Le dénommé Eros était tout excité, s'il avait bien une passion, c'était la lecture. Sa sœur, elle, ne montrait guère d'enthousiasme, elle était comme ça. Elle aimait taquiner son frère, et les gens en général, pour une fille, elle était plutôt solitaire, et la seule chose qui comptait, s'était de montrer sa puissance magique lors de combat. Elle observait son jeune frère aux cheveux bleu abyssale qui lui tombé dans le cou, courir dans tous les sens. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une énorme étagère remplit de mille et un bouquin qu'il avait déjà dû lire un millier de fois. Il prit un livre et l'ouvrit. Milly en profita pour lui arracher des mains et se mettre à courir entre les étagères. Eros fou de rage d'avoir été coupé dans sa lecture se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant. Cependant, il s'arrêta net, rentrant dans le dos de sa sœur aînée. Il tomba à terre, se frotta le nez en jurant.

**_Bordel Milly ! Ça fait mal !****  
**

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, concentré par un détail qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué. C'est curieuse qu'elle prit l'échelle et monta jusqu'au sommet de l'étagère à deux mètres de haut ! Cependant l'échelle n'était pas assez grande pour lui permettre d'atteindre ce qu'elle désirait, elle décida de poser ses pieds sur l'étagère elle-même et de continuer son périple. Par plus d'une fois elle manqua de tomber, mais à chaque fois elle se rattrapait de justesse. Elle devait y parvenir.

**_Milly ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est dangereux redescend ! Si tu te fais mal viens pas de plaindre après sale tarée !** hurla le jeune garçon, perdu entre la peur et la jalousie. C'était toujours Milly qui faisait des trucs débiles et que tout le monde regardait, lui il était le rat de bibliothèque, un peu trop coincé.

**_Milly, ça suffit tu vas vraiment tom…**

A cet instant, Milly manqua un palier et se retrouva les pieds dans le vide. Puis, malgré sa force, la poussière s'étant accumulé avec le temps, ses doigts glissèrent et la jeune fille tomba. Dans un élan de panique, Eros joint ses deux mains devant lui, et un cercle de magie émeraude apparu.

**_Nature Make !** hurla-t-il à pleine voix.

Alors un énorme buisson touffu apparu, accueillant tendrement Milly.

**_Rien de cassé ?****  
**

**_J'ai réussi ! **se contenta de dire la jeune fille, en levant en l'air un énorme grimoire tout poussiéreux.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent interloqués, jamais ils n'avaient remarqué l'imposant bouquin. Ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir en vain. Puis, empli de curiosité, Milly se releva, le livre en main, courant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque en appelant sa grand-mère, suivit de très près par Eros qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours obligée de courir.

**_Grand-mère ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé dans la bibliothèque ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ****truc impossible à ouvrir ?****  
**La Grand-mère écarquilla les yeux. Alors il existait encore ? Elle sourit, pris l'énorme Grimoire et s'installa sur son vieux fauteuil. Ses deux petits-enfants se placèrent chacun d'un coté de leur grand-mère. La vieille dame semblait avoir rajeunie de vingt ans.

**_Vous voyez les enfants, ce livre est très vieux. Plus vieux que moi-même.** Elle souffla sur la couverture et les lettres se mirent à bouger jusqu'à former les mots « FAIRY TAIL ». **Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui ont fait de la guilde de Fairy Tail une légende…****  
**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette petite introduction !**

**Hésitez pas à lâcher des com's !**

**Bisouus à tous !**

***Peace***


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohayo ! Voilà mon premier CHAAAPITRE ! **

**J'ai vachement galéré pour le mettre en ligne mais bon **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire **

**bisouus**

***Peace***

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Tristesse et rancœur, quand le destin s'en mêle.**

Comment et pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'est que tout était bien réel. Ce décor Apocalyptique, les rues ayant laissé place aux ruines et aux corps gisant çà et là un peu partout dans la capitale de Fiore. Levy regardait partout autour d'elle, ces deux camarades de Shadow Gear Jet et Droy étaient devant elle la protégeant de ces êtres nés des œufs de dragons. Ils étaient parvenus tous les trois à en venir à bout. Soulagés, ils s'échangèrent un léger sourire de satisfaction. Lorsque Droy fut frappé de plein fouet par la pâte gigantesque d'un dragon. Un monstre de la taille d'une montagne, aux écailles argentées et violettes, sa gueule était faite de trois rangée de dents tranchantes, et à chacun des pas qu'il faisait, la vie disparaissait. Levy et Jet le regardèrent s'écraser contre un mur, le faisant s'effondrer par la même occasion.

**« _Droy ! »** hurlèrent d'effroi les deux amis.  
Mais l'heure n'était pas à s'apitoyer sur le sort de leur ami qui bougeait à peine. Il fallait lutter pour arrêter ces monstres et les empêcher de faire plus de mal à la guilde ! Levant les yeux, elle aperçue Natsu sur le dos d'un dragon luttant lui aussi. Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que personnes ne seraient gravement blessé. Elle évita de justesse le souffle acide du dragon. Mince ! Elle n'avait pas sauté assez haut, sa cheville droite avait été touchée. Elle sentait le poison se répandre à toute vitesse dans son corps. Cependant, elle devait faire abstraction de cela encore un peu, elle devait aider Jet. Soudain, l'énorme queue du reptile ailé vint se fracasser contre la pauvre petite aux cheveux bleus. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de se protéger de ses mains. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Haletante, elle parvint à se relever. Elle leva la tête vers le dragon et Jet. Le combat n'était pas égal du tout. Aucune des attaques de son ami ne parvenaient au monstre qui le happa avec sa gueule. Levy pouvait entendre les cris de douleurs de son ami qui finit par se taire, le regard éteint. Le Dragon recracha le corps sans vie de Jet.

**« _Jeeeeeett ! Jet tu m'entends ?! Répond moi ! Jett ! Jett… »**

Des larmes vinrent rouler à grosse goûte sur les joue frêle de la jeune mage. La bête se tourna vers elle, surpris de la découvrir encore vie. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Levy ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle parvenait à se mettre debout, tenant son bras gauche ensanglanté. Elle regarda la bête avec toute la haine qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Bien qu'elle se savait à cours de magie, elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

**« _Si tu crois que tu me fais peur sal monstre ! » **Hurla-t-elle plus pour se convaincre elle-même que le dragon. « **Tu te crois puissant, mais sache que tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise guilde ! Alors… »****  
**

Elle n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase. Le monstre lui avait envoyé sa patte en pleine face. Levy vola sur une centaine, avant de retomber en un roulé-boulé sonore. Elle se doutait que s'en était fini de la petite Levy MacGarden. Au fond, elle était un peu triste de mourir comme ça, sans avoir pu avoir l'occasion de revoir une dernière fois ses amis tous réunis autour d'une table faisant la fête, se chamaillant. Le dragon prenait tout son temps pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille comme pour la torturer psychologiquement. Levy n'y prêtait plus aucune attention.

« _Jet, Droy… Je suis tellement désolée… J'espère que vous me __réservez une place de choix au paradis… Je sais que je vous y retrouverez_ ».

De nouveau de grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la belle bleue. Le dragon préparait son souffle. Alors c'était vraiment la fin ? Elle ferma les yeux, de peur de se voir mourir. Cependant, l'attaque du dragon ne l'atteint jamais, pour la bonne est simple raison qu'_il_ l'avait arrêté. Son regard de sang ébranla le dragon. Levy ouvra les yeux. Une tignasse d'ébène se dressé entre elle et le monstre.

**« _Gajeel… » **parvint-elle à prononcer.

**« _Alors crevette, tu abandonnes ? Si c'est le cas, tes amis sont morts pour rien. Tu me déçois crevette, je te pensais plus forte que ça. »****  
**

Malgré les reproches que lui faisait le dragonslayer, elle sourit. Alors il allait bien. Cette simple pensée la rassurée considérablement. Elle tourna la tête mais ne put en faire plus… Elle lança un regard à sa jambe droite devenu toute noire. Le poison continuait de se propager dans son corps, mais elle ne sentait même plus la douleur. Gajeel envoya une barre d'acier en pleine gueule du monstre qui recula.

**«_Lévy...»****  
**

S'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

**« _Désolée G-Gajeel… mais je-e crois qu-ue je ne vais… pa-has pouvoir bou-bouger davantage... Je te lais-sse te char-charger… de celui-là pren-ddrai le… pro-rchain si ça ne te dérange pas… » **articula-t-elle difficilement.

Le mage d'acier la regarda sourire tandis que la rage bouillait dans ses veines. Il allait le démolir cet enfoiré de dragon, comment-il osé s'en prendre à ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses amis ? Dans un élan de colère, il se rua sur le monstre et le frappa de toutes ses forces en utilisant toute sa magie. Personne n'avait jamais vu Gajeel perdre à ce point son sang-froid. Lévy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le dragonslayer avait le dessus, il empêchait le monstre de faire la moindre attaque, ne lui permettant que d'encaisser des coups de plus en plus fort. Le dragon était à bout de force, Gajeel le tenait. Cependant, l'utilisation massive de la magie l'avait affaiblie, et maintenant, il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Pendant ce temps, Lévy, toujours allongé, immobile luttait pour conserver les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait continuer de le regarder, car il était peut-être la dernière personne qu'elle verrait… Hélas, une douleur incomparable à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant, lui frappa en plein poitrine. Elle retrouve sa mobilité, mais c'était pour se tordre de douleur. Les yeux emplis de cette souffrance sans nom. Soudain, un cri déchiré retenti de la pauvre mage des mots qui se battait sans repos contre la mort qui s'emparait peu à peu de son cœur. Gajeel qui avait enfin réussir à mettre hors d'état son ennemi se précipita vers la jeune fille qui hurlait. Ses yeux habituellement si beaux, était injectés de sang et sortaient de leurs orbites, laissant imaginer, au Dragonslayer la terrible souffrance qu'elle vivait. Impuissant, il s'approcha d'elle. Quand tout à coup, elle l'attrapa le jeune homme par le col, en pleur.

**« _Tues… Tues-moi… Pi-Pi-tié. » **supplia Lévy.

Gajeel la regarda surpris. Il ne le supportait pas, et si elle mourrait, il ne le supporterait encore moins. Le regard noir, il saisit la jeune mage à l'agonie, la serra contre lui. Quel abominable spectacle, pensa-t-il. Le corps de Lévy, si frêle, si petit, si fragile… Recouvert d'un nombre incalculable de blessures, le bras pendant, ensanglanté, la peau noircie par la poison et le visage déformé par la souffrance.

_« Tu vas vivre Crevette. Si tu crèves… »_pensa le dragon d'acier.**  
**

Il laissa sa pensée en suspens, les yeux baissés. Elle tenta de caresser sa joue de sa main valide, entre deux convulsions. Mais Gajeel, l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda et sourit. Elle sentait la fin proche, elle voulait au moins lui dire avant de partir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle repensa à leur première rencontre, il avait été tellement cruel… Mais elle l'avait pardonné, il avait toujours été là, surement qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait été là. Lorsque Luxus l'avait attaqué, ou pendant l'examen et là. Sans lui elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Elle voulait le remercier mes ses lèvres étaient figés. Les convulsions dont elle prise, étaient comme de puissants hoquets qui la désarticulaient totalement. Elle regarda Gajeel dans les yeux, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Quelle meilleure mort que celle de mourir dans les bras de ce Dragonslayer ? Elle était heureuse d'avoir vécu tout ce qu'elle avait à vivre.

**« _Arrête ».** dit sèchement Gajeel. **Ne me regarde pas comme si c'était la dernière fois. Me regarde pas comme si tu allais crever ! »****  
**

**« **_Accroche-toi bordel ! Je t'interdis d'abandonner un instant. Je ferai quoi si t'es plus à la guilde ? Qui est-ce que j'appellerai crevette, qui me pompera l'air avec toutes ses connaissances inutiles ? Cre… »_**  
**

Il se stoppa net en remarquant que les convulsions de Lévy s'étaient arrêtées. Dorénavant, la tête de la jeune mage se laissait aller dans le vide, comme le reste de son corps. Elle ne bougeait plus un sourcil. Une expression mélangeant la souffrance et la mélancolie s'était dessinée sur son visage. Le regard de Lévy était vide, plus une once de vie ne semblait émaner de son petit corps. Gajeel se figea. Il serra le corps de ça jeune coéquipière avant d'hurler tel un dragon agonisant de douleur…

**Chapitre 2 bientôt en ligne (immédia) !**

**Hésitez pas à lâchez des com's! **

**la critique est constructive **

**merchii!**

***peace***


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà !**

**Chapitre 2 en ligne excellente lecture les cocos !**

**bisous**

***peace***

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réalité et Soutient, la mort n'est qu'une étape de la vie**

Il pleuvait. Cependant, aucun parapluie n'était de rigueur. Les mages de Fairy Tail ne sentaient pas la pluie tomber en ce jour funeste. Tous vêtu de noir, ils étaient posté devant les pierres tombales de leurs camarades, amis, frères d'armes. Un grand blond se détacha du groupe et leur fit face avec prestance malgré la situation. Il regardait chacun de ses amis, les détaillants, comme pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien tous là. Puis il posa son regard sur les pierres grisâtres. Il s'arrêta sur une en particulière et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Cependant devant ses camarades déjà tant abattu, il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel tout aussi endeuillé qu'eux. Luxus leva alors son index vers ce même ciel. Stupéfaits, les membres de la guilde regardèrent cet homme semblant impuissant face aux évènements, et levèrent tous un à un leur index en hommage aux disparus. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant plus de cinq minutes, sans bouger sous la pluie battante.

**« ****_Nous avons perdu des amis, des frères et sœurs dans cette guerre. Des êtres que l'on aimé et que l'on chérissait. Si j'étais un visionnaire,**** croyant à l'avenir avant de vivre le présent, je vous dirais : « La mort n'est qu'une étape qui attend chacun d'entre nous, alors réjouissons-nous, car un jour, nous les retrouverons tous. Ils nous attendront, avec leurs sourires et leurs joies de vivres.**** ». Mais voilà, je ne suis qu'un homme, attristé, qui ne comprends pas comment tout cela à bien pu se produire. Je suis un homme impuissant aujourd'hui face à cette injustice de la nature. Je suis comme vous je ne comprends pas, et pourtant j'aimerai.**** »****  
**

Le silence se fit. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Luxus, jamais encore ils n'avaient l'homme de foudre aussi désemparé et humain. Ils buvaient chacune de ses paroles car elles étaient vraies et pures. A cet instant, le jeune homme blond ne put retenir un sanglot. La foule limita. Grey regardait à terre, Juvia regardait Grey se disant qu'il devait être vraiment affecté. Mira tenait fort la main de sa petite sœur, ruisselante de larmes. Lisanna, elle, était vide. Aucune émotion ne se dégagée de son corps. Les mots prononcés par Luxus étaient confus dans son esprit embrumé par le chagrin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de à son frère. Le jeune Roméo pleurait à chaudes larmes malgré une tentative de retenu.

**« ****_Nos larmes coulerons le temps qu'il faudra. Des jours, des m****ois, des années s'il le faut. Mais sachez que vous serez toujours considéré comme de la famille dans cette guilde. Il y aura toujours une épaule prête à vous accueillir pour pleurer et vous soutenir. C'est ce que le vieux m'a appris…**** »** ajouta tristement Luxus, en observant la sépulture de son gran-père. « **Fairy Tail est bien plus qu'une simple guilde. C'est une fratrie, qui accueille les orphelins, ou ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller. Gardons tout cela en esprit afin de faire honneur à la mémoire de nos amis ****disparus.**** »****  
**

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Scrutant de nouveau l'assemblée, Luxus eut une pensée pour ceux restés à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lucy regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude sa tignasse rose préféré allongée dans son lit blanc, recouvert de bandages. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour la protéger, elle ainsi que la guilde. Elle se souvient d'avoir eu si peur lorsque le Dragon fondit sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune issue de secours… Heureusement la Salamandre avait de la ressource et avait envoyé son attaque directement dans la gueule du monstre. Ce qui l'affaiblissait considérablement. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sorti indemne du combat. Voyant son état, Polyssica avait expliqué qu'il risquait de perdre sa main gauche et qu'il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs mois de repos pour s'en remettre. « Heureusement que c'est un DragonSlayer, sinon je n'aurai pas parié sur la survie de Natsu ». En parlant de survie… Lucy jeta un regard sur le lit d'à côté. Polyssica aidé de Wendy prodiguaient des soins sans interruption à la jeune mage des mots, inconsciente depuis la bataille. Personne ne comprenait comment elle faisait pour être encore vie. Mais la jeune fille s'accrochée à la vie dur comme fer. C'est Juvia qui avait retrouvé Lévy, non loin des corps de Jet et Droy. Elle avait pensé dans un premier tant qu'elle était morte, puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas. Puis en s'approchant, elle avait entendu un murmure. La jeune mage d'eau alarma toute la guilde et Lévy fut amenée en urgence à Polyssica. Depuis, elle ne s'était pas réveillé. La vieille dame restait perplexe quant à ses chances de survie. Néanmoins, elle était agréablement surprise de constater que la jeune fille tenait bon, et se stabilisait un peu plus chaque jour.

**« ****_Lucy ?**** »** articula Natsu encore embrumé.

**« ****_Natsu, i****l faut que tu te reposes. Polyssica a dit que l'effort t'était interdit.**** »****  
**

Tournant la tête, il vit les deux guérisseuses penchaient sur le corps de la jeune mage des mots. Le dragon de feu écarquilla les yeux. Que c'était-il passé ? Y avait-il beau coup de blessés ? Tout le monde s'en était sorti ? Un élan de rage le traversa.

**« ****_Y a-t-il d'autre blessé ?**** »** dit-il en serrant ses poings.

Lucy lui attrapa la main, et la détendue. Jeta un œil à son point gauche et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne sentait pas non plus la main de Lucy… Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une sale blessure. Sans se préoccuper davantage de lui, il voulut reposer sa question mais il n'y parvint pas lorsqu'il vit les yeux larmoyants de Lucy. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres… C'était pire… Il voulut en savoir plus, mais Lucy le prit dans ses bras, en larmes.

**« ****_Tu me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !**** »** sanglotait-elle. « **J'ai cru que tu étais mort, et je te reverrai plus jamais ! Ne recommence plus.**** »****  
**

Il referma ses bras autours de sa coéquipière.

**« _Te fais pas de soucis… Désolé de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude Lucy. »**

**« ****_Bon arrêtez ça tout de suite, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que les humains, se sont bien les relations humaine !**** »** beugla Polyssica en frappant Lucy sur le sommet du crâne. « **Natsu, si tu vas mieux, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Je donne ce remède pour ta main. A prendre une fois tous les jours à heure fixe jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves entièrement l'usage de ton membre.**** »**

**« ****_Merci vieille sorcière !**** »** se moqua le garçon au cheveux rose.

**« ****_ DEHORS !**** »** hurla Polyssica gacée. « **Ha, et Lucy. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse d'effort du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'usage de sa main. Tu ne dois pas le quitter d'une semelle. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer ensemble pour continuer ****vos mamours.**** »** Ironisa-t-elle.

**« ****_Pardon ?!**** »**avait rougit Lucy.

Puis, elle s'était retournée afin d'aider Natsu.  
**« ****_Où est Happy ?**** »** demanda le jeune mage de feu.

**« ****_Il… Il est avec les autres membres de la guilde…**** »** elle hésita, mais de toute façon il allait finir par le savoir alors bon… « **A l'enterrement.**** »****  
**

Le regard de Natsu se fit triste et dur. Il serra les dents.

**« ****_Je veux aller les voir s'il te plait Lucy.**** »**Finit-il par dire.

Lucy n'émit aucune opposition. Elle poussait la Salamandre assit sur sa chaise roulante. Et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les sépultures. Devant l'une d'entre elle se trouvait Lisanna toujours la tête baissée, inexpressive. Natsu ne dit mot, il se contenta de lire les inscriptions. Il y avait en tout cinq pierres tomba. On pouvait lire:

ELFMAN STRAUSS _ 766-791 : un frère aimant.  
EVER GREEN_ 766-791 : une magnifique fée.  
MAKAROV DREYAR_ 696-791 : un père, un mentor. 3è et 6è maître.  
JETT_ 766-791 : un co-équipier fidèle.  
DROY_ 766-791 : un co-équipier fidèle.

Devant ces cinq noms, Natsu ne pouvait qu'imaginer les supplices endurés par ses amis. Il baissa la tête et ne la releva que pour afficher un visage déformé par la tristesse et la colère. A l'aide de sa seule main valide, il posa sa jambe droite sur l'herbe encore humide, puis en fit de même avec sa jambe gauche. Lucy tenta de l'arrêter, mais il était trop fier, et lança un regard assassin à la jeune blonde. Il tremblait, de tous ses membres et poussa un cri empli de douleur et de chagrin. Enfin, malgré ses blessures, il était debout devant la tombe de ses amis.

**« ****_Vous resterez à jamais … DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAI****L !** »il leva son index vers le ciel comme Luxus un peu plus tôt.

Lisanna, sortit enfin de son état de trouble et lança un regard au jeune dragon de feu. Puis, contre toute attente, elle sourit. Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les jambes de Natsu e ne soutinrent plus, il manqua de tomber à terre, mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux amies pour le retenir, d'un air inquiet. Elles l'aidèrent à se remettre dans son fauteuil.

**« ****_NATSUUUUUUUUUUU !**** »** hurla un petit chat bleu ailé. Il déboula à toute vitesse dans les bras de son meilleur ami et, poussé par Lucy, ils partirent en direction de ma maison des Dragnir.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Une fois arriver, une légère bosse d'agacement se dessina sur le front de Lucy. Tout était en bordel ! Comment pouvait-elle prendre soin de Natsu dans de telles conditions? Elle attrapa le chat bleu.

**« _Toi, mon petit Happy, tu vas être de corvée ménage ! »**

**« ****_Pitié Lucy ! Tout mais pas ça !**** »** implora le jeune chat.

**« _C'est soit ça, soit plus de poissons pendant un mois ! je te laisse le choix. »**

Le chat grogna un instant et se décida à aider la blonde, ce qui eut pour conséquence de décrocher un sourire un Natsu, un sourire qui de fil en aiguille devint un rire. Lucy le rejoint à cœur joie, suivie de petit chat. Cela faisait du bien de rire un peu. Lucy nettoyait donc avec l'aide d'Happy dans une ambiance bonne enfant, comme avant.

* * *

La lune était haute maintenant sur la belle ville de Magnolia. Le silence était presque trop pesant. Un peu plus au nord de la guilde, assis au bord d'une falaise, Grey Fullbuster observait l'océan, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il revivait cet instant encore et encore. Les mini-dragons tirants… Lyon… Il ne savait pas exactement quels genres de sentiments il ressentait. Il était à la fois, frustré, en colère, triste… Lyon. L'image de son ami et rival revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il le voyait enfin, riant. Puis adulte, menaçant de Réveiller Déliora. Ensuite c'est le Lyon de Lamia Scale qui apparut et enfin… Le Lyon, sans vie, une expression de terreur imprimée sur le visage. A cette pensée, il donna un violent coup dans le sol.

« _Enfoiré de Lyon ! Comment tu as pu de faire tuer par ces petites merdes __! Tu n'es pas digne d'être un disciple de Ul !_ ».

Il se mit à genoux et continua de frapper toujours plus fort sur le sol, si bien qu'il en avait les mains ensanglantées. Il aurait pu les casser, mais quelqu'un vint lui attraper le poignet, le sortant ainsi de sa transe. Les yeux encore empli de folie, il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Juvia. D'habitude, la première pensée de Grey aurait été :

« _Encore elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?_ »

Mais aujourd'hui, il était heureux de la voir. Si bien qu'il se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi puis, Grey releva la tête. Et se détacha de l'étreinte de Juvia.

**« ****_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**** »** l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

**« ****_Juvia marchait. Elle était inquiète pour Grey-sama. ****Juvia pensait venir regarder la mer pour penser, quand elle vous a trouvé.**** »****  
**

Grey ne dit mot.

**« _Juvia est désolée pour Ly… »  
**

**« ****_La ferme Juvia ! LA FERME ! ****»****  
**

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Légèrement offensée, Juvia se contentait de regarder l'océan à perte de vue. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle se sentait calme et sereine.

**« ****_Juvia aime l'odeur de l'océan…**** »** Grey l'interrogea du regard.**« ****En fait, Juvia pense que la mer est l'endroit le plus reposant. Silencieux, doux, calme, agréable. C'est un lieu où la vio****lence ne se fait pas ressentir. Où chacun est accepté. Un peu comme une Guilde.**** »****  
**

Grey semblait soudain apaisé, perdu dans des pensées peut-être plus réconfortantes. Il entoura ses genoux de se bras et baissa la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ça il ne voulait pas que Juvia le voit. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, il s'écoula bien cinq minutes. Puis, le jeune mage de glace releva la tête.

**« ****_Tu penses qu'ils sont dans un endroit comme celui que tu m'as décrit ? Et que Lyon et Ul y sont aussi**** ?**** »** demanda Grey les yeux humides, la voix tremblante.

**« _Bien sûr. Juvia pense qu'ils sont tous là-bas et qu'ils nous regardent en se moquant de nos têtes de pleurnichards. Du moins, c'est ce que Juvia pense qu'Ever fait. »  
**

**« _Ouais, Lyon doit bien être en train de te mater depuis tout ce temps. Je ferais attention sous la douche si j'étais toi Juvia. »  
**

**« ****_Com-comment ?!**** »** rougit la mage d'eau.

**« ****_Je plaisante Juvia**** »** se moqua Grey qui s'était mis à rire de bon cœur.

Juvia s'arrêta un instant.

« _Voir Grey-sama sourire et __rire, rend Juvia tellement heureuse._ ».

* * *

La Guilde était vide. Les seuls à venir était Polyssica et Wendy afin de prendre soin de Lévy toujours pas réveillée. Portant presqu'un mois s'était écoulé. Luxus avait pris la place de Mirajane derrière le bar et passait ses journées à frotter des verres déjà trop propres. Il aimait être là à penser à ses compagnons, à Ever, mais surtout à son grand-père. Quand il repensait aux misères qu'il lui avait faites à ce vieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, malgré tout, le vieux avait passé l'éponge. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs franchir la porte de la guilde. En le voyant, la jeune fille lui adressa un large sourire. Elle s'approcha, ne sachant que dire à l'intimidant blond à la cicatrice.

**« ****_Alors c'est toi qui replace Mira pendant son absence ?**** »** tenta la jeune Lisanna.

**« ****_Ouep.**** »****  
**Un silence gêné se fit. Luxus astiqué une assiette maintenant. Il se demandait comment la jeune fille avait fait pour se remettre aussi vite à sourire après la mort de son frère. Il lui jeta un bref regard, elle lui souriait encore, assise au bar cette fois.

**« ****_Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de m****ain ?**** »** demanda-t-elle poliment.

**« _Non, ça ira. »  
**

**« ****_Bien alors, je peux rester un peu avec toi si tu veux, tu as l'air seul.**** »****  
**

Luxus la regarda. Toujours se foutu sourire accroché à son visage. Comment faisait-elle ? Etait-elle donc si forte, pour surmonter le décès de ses amis et de son frère ? Il voulait lui arracher se foutu sourire. En réalité, il souhaitait lui aussi pouvoir afficher un sourire et un visage sein. Mais il en était incapable. Qu'est-ce que cette gamine avait de plus que lui ?! Merde ! Dans ses pensées, il explosa l'assiette en mille morceaux.

**« ****_Luxus ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**** »** demanda la jeune Lisanna avec inquiétude.

**« ****_Laisse-moi, tu saoul avec ton putain de sourire aux lèvres. C'est passé donc si vite ? Tu as déjà oublié nos amis ? Ton frère ?!**** Tu as oublié qu'il était mort ou t'es tout simplement idiote ?!**** »** s'énerva sans le vouloir Luxus, mais ce qui était dit était dit.

Il attendait la réaction de Liasanna avec appréhension.  
Contre toute attente, elle ne se mise pas à pleurer. Elle se contenta de prendre un verre et de le fracasser à terre.

**« ****_C'est pour ne pas devenir violente que je souris ! Parce que je n'aime pas voir la tristesse sur le visage des gens me rappelant que j'ai perdu mon frère et mes amis !**** »**dans l'énervement, elle éclata une autre assiette.**« ****Donc maintenant, arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais et continue d'essuyer ta stupide vaisselle ! Chacun son truc !**** »****  
**Luxus était décontenancé. Jamais il n'avait Lisanna dans un tel état. Elle n'était pas la sœur de Mia pour rien, elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante. Un peu boudeur, et honteux, Luxus décida de prendre une assiette et de la fracasser contre le sol. Lisanna en fit de même et finalement, ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire et crier en cassant de l'argenterie.  
Les sourires finissaient par revenir au sein de la guilde.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! j'essaie de mettre la suite rapidement! Mais avec les exams..**

**Bref, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et même vos attentes, ;)**

**bye bye **

***peace***


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy ! Voilà la suite !**

**Bon je suis rapide en ce moment, mais avec les vacances qui arrivent, **

**je vais peut-être mettre plus de temps pour publier les prochains chapitres **

**:P**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer parce que j'arrive pas à réviser **

**avec cette fichue histoire qui me trotte dans la caboche **

**xD**

**enfin voilà Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Le visage dur du jeune DragonSlayer apparu. Elle pouvait voir ses prunelles sanglantes la regarder avec insistance, la dévisageant avec toute la froideur qu'elle lui connaissait. Ni lui ni elle ne parlait, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé lui dire merci. Merci pour être encore venu la secourir alors que la situation semblait désespérée. Elle aurait aimé lui parler tout simplement. Entendre le son de sa voix. Cependant, le temps semblait comme figé, on aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils étaient restés ainsi, à se regarder, sans mots dire, pendant des heures, des semaines, des années. Mais la réalité était tout autre. En décrochant son regard pour la première fois, Levy vit autour d'elle le décor se transformer. L'immense terrain de combat était devenu une plage, calme et sereine. Où seul le son des vagues dissipait le silence. La jeune mage des mots, à qui il semblait avoir été allongé une éternité, sans pouvoir remuer, se surpris à se sentir à nouveau. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever doucement et redescendre. Elle entendait son cœur émettre des battements réguliers. Elle pouvait ressentir le moindre de ses organes, le moindre de ses muscles, des orteils au sommet de son crâne. Soudain, consciente d'être de nouveau, la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus entreprit de bouger sa main. Satisfaite du résultat, elle plia le coude et s'appuya dessus afin de se redresser. Malgré cette sensation de joie qui s'emparait de tout son être, une chose retint son attention. Certes, elle sentait sa poitrine le gonfler, mais l'air ne parvenait pas à titiller ses narines. D'ailleurs, elle avait le sentiment de se trouver dans une bulle stérile, dans laquelle rien ne pénétrait. Pas de sensation de touché, pas même une brise lui caressant la joue. Alors, la jeune mage sembla suffoquer. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge, essayant tant bien que mal d'inspirer. Ses yeux se firent rouges, et des sons saccadaient provinrent de ses cordes vocales. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il en était de même pour Gajeel ? Elle posa les yeux sur le DragonSlayer, immobile. Il la fixait toujours, mais son regard avait changé. Il y avait dans ses yeux un je ne sais quoi de compassion. Levy, mit un genou à terre.

_« Gajeel ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai si mal ! »_ pensa la jeune bleue en se tordant de douleur.

Cependant, le Dragon d'Acier ne bougea pas un sourcil. Levy, quand à elle, ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même ses veines s'assécher, se rétracter, presque disparaître. Elle eut envie d'hurler, de se tordre de douleur, d'atténuer cette souffrance sadique… De mourir… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, son corps était redevenu lourd et inanimé. Elle était redevenue un pantin munie d'une pensée. Puis elle retomba avec fracas sur le sol, qui à son plus grand étonnement s'était transformé en une surface blanche et plane, s'étalant à l'infini. Enfin, plus rien. Plus aucune sensation, plus aucune envie. Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur, démunie de tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Cependant, dans cet état léthargique, sa vue se troubla et des larmes finirent par se distinguer à chaque recoin de ses yeux. Gajeel fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre. Cela paraissait tellement lent pour l'esprit embrumé de la jeune mage. Enfin, quand il fut à sa hauteur, il la souleva du sol. Son regard… Même sans le voir, Levy le devinait… Intense et emplis de sévérité, dur et froid, hypnotisant et envoutant, agréable et intimidant. Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien, toujours avec cette lenteur démesurée. Etrangement, Levy était capable de ressentir le souffle du mage d'acier sur sa tempe. Puis, il lui sembla qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille, posément et sûrement :

_« Crèves __pas Crevette. Crèves pas ... »_

Puis, les lèvres du chasseur de dragon rencontrèrent simplement celles de Levy. Un simple baiser, un doux baiser, un agréable baiser… Soudain tout s'accéléra, la jeune mage des mots ne voulait plus mourir, si bien que la douleur lui était devenue agréable. Ses veines s'emplir, se reformèrent et Levy ouvrit les yeux avec une grande inspiration… Elle se redressa subitement. Plus de Gajeel. Plus de substance transparente. Elle était dans un lit aux draps blancs dans une pièce faite de bois et de pierre, et rempli de divers ustensiles prévus pour les soins à longue durée…

* * *

La lumière perçait de par les rideaux, éclairant ainsi la sombre chambre en désordre. Il y avait des photos, et divers objets partout qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler des souvenirs. Perchée dans un hamac à un mètre du seul, se trouvait Lucy, paisiblement endormie, elle avait les jambes enlacé avec celles d'un beau mage à la chevelure rosé. Sa main droite délicatement posé sur le torse nu de Natsu, semblait avoir trouvée sa place. Un rayon de lumière parvint jusqu'aux yeux de la belle blonde, elle les plissa avant de bailler et de les rouvrir pour découvrir la scène. On aurait dit un jeune couple se réveillant le matin après une nuit torride. Ce n'était pas le cas. Lucy se redressa légèrement. Sur le ventre de Natsu dormait enroulé sur lui-même Happy, le petit chat qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Poisson, j'aime le poisson… ». Elle laissa apparaitre un sourire avant d'observer la chambre, silencieuse. Ses affaires étaient rangées depuis bien longtemps dans une armoire qu'elle partageait avec le mage de feu.

_« C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, Natsu et moi avons tout d'un jeune couple »_ pensa la constellationiste.

Elle souriait d'un air mélancolique. Oui, un jeune couple… Cette idée ne la dérangée pas vraiment, même pas du tout. Le problème, c'est que pour former un couple, il faut être deux… Et être capable d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle savait pertinemment que Natsu ne la voyait pas comme cela, elle était et resterait toujours, Lucy la co-équipière, Lucy la bonne copine. Mais tant pis, tant qu'elle était près de lui, le reste lui importait peu.

**« Lucy…. »** murmura dans son sommeil le jeune dragon de feu **« Lycy… »**

La jeune fille rougit à l'entente de son prénom… De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Elle aurait tellement être dans la tête du jeune homme. Peut-être rêvait-il d'elle. A cette pensée Lucy devint pourpre. Elle s'approcha doucement du visage de Natsu et

**« KARYUU NO TAKEN ! »** hurla le jeune mage envoyant valser Lucy par la même occasion.

La constellationiste atterrit lourdement sur le sol, détruisant la table de chevet. A cet instant, réveillés par le bruit, Natsu et Happy ouvrirent les yeux. Découvrant ainsi, Lucy dans les débris d'une table méconnaissable.

**« Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? »** interrogea le DragonSlayer en se frottant les yeux.

**« Tu fais un boucan pas possible dès le matin … »**grogna le chat bleu.

Prise d'une soudaine fureur, Lucy d'un coup, le visage cramoisi des suites de l'attaque de son ami. Elle attrapa Natsu par le col et avec une force surhumaine (qui ne lui parvenait que lorsqu'elle était folle de rage contre le DragonSlayer), le sortit du lit, l'envoyant coutre le mur.

**« COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'ATTAQUER DANS TON SOM****MEIL ESPECE D'IMBECIL ! »** s'énerva la constellationiste, avant de reprendre son sang froid. **« Je vais prendre une douche, en profitez pas vous rincez l'œil, bande de pervers ! »**

**« Natsuuuuuuu ! »** sanglotait Happy.

Le mage de feu était mis K.O., et ne réagissant aux appels de son ami qu'avec des plaintes de douleurs exagérées. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur la belle mage aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait l'air paniqué et heureuse tout à la fois. Reprenant ses esprits, le dragon de feu s'approcha de son amie, et l'interrogea du regard.

**« Le… Levy… »** commença-t-elle **« Levy est réveillée ! »**

A ces mots, Natsu écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Lucy sortie à moitié nue de la salle de bain sous le choc. Levy… Tout le monde attendait avec impatience son réveil, même si après un an passé dans son état, ses chances de revenir du royaume des rêves étaient minces. Lucy se changea à toute vitesse et couru en direction de la guilde suivie de près par Natsu et Happy. Lisanna resta un instant, les regardant partir. Elle n'était pas venue en courant, mais le simple effort de marcher devenait difficile pour la jeune mage. Il savait qu'il étant temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Que sa situation en blesserait plus d'un. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire, a dire vrai, elle espérait n'avoir rien à dire, n'avoir pas à prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Lisanna leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel, espérant une réponse rapide et indolore…

* * *

Toute la guilde était en joie, ça brailler, criait, riait. Apparemment on fêtait quelque chose. Le mage de glace fraîchement rentré d'une mission solitaire n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, cependant, il avouait que l'ambiance n'était pas désagréable. Tout le monde paraissait enfin pleinement heureux. Même Mira, la belle mage aux cheveux blanc. Elle affichait un large sourire. Cela était vraiment réconfortant de penser qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur la mort de son frère. Pendant des mois, la jeune mage au pourvoir de Satan, n'avait cessé de pleurer, de broyer du noir sans plus parler. Alors la voir de nouveau heureuse faisait plaisir. A peine arrivé, Grey se dirigea vers un attroupement. Toute la guilde formait un cercle autour de quelque chose… Curieux, et reconnaissant la mage d'eau dans la foule, Grey la saisit celle-ci par le bras. En voyant le visage de l'homme de ses rêves, Juvia sentie une douce chaleur monter en elle. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de dire mot, que le mage de glace l'interrogea.

**« C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? Vous faites une fête et je suis pas au courant ? »**

**« Ho, Grey-sama ! Ce n'était pas prévu… Sinon Juvia vous en aurait parlé ! En fait, ce matin Levy-chan c'est réveillée »**

Le mage n'en cru pas un mot. Etait-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ? Il se fraya un chemin en jouant des coudes afin d'atteindre la table à laquelle la mage des mots, bien qu'affaiblie était assise, entourée de Lucy et d'Erza. Levy semblait en bonne santé, un peu perdue certes mais bel et bien là. Cette dernière était gênée par l'intérêt que lui portaient tous ses amis. Elle qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention… Cependant, elle faisait un effort car elle savait qu'elle avait dû les inquiéter. Malgré ses efforts pour sourire et être attentive aux paroles de Lucy qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, la mage des mots ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher _son_ visage dans la foule… Elle avait rêvé de lui pendant près d'un an, et à son réveil il n'était pas là. De plus, elle n'osait pas poser de questions de peur qu'on se doute de ses sentiments pour le mage d'acier.

**« Tu as dormi plus d'un an ! » **continuait de s'étonner Lucy **« Va falloir te remettre à la page, mais t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as à savoir »**

**« Où sont enterrés nos amis ? »** finit-elle par lâcher simplement.

Levy regretta à l'instant même ses paroles. Le silence se fut. Les visages de ses amis devinrent durs et tristes. La mage des mots avait manqué de tact, et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser, mais Lucy l'en empêcha.

**« Nos amis**** sont dans la cours de la guilde. On a pensé qu'ils seraient toujours proches de nous malgré tout. »** répondit la constellationiste en se levant **« Tu veux venir les saluer avec moi ? Ils seront heureux de te savoir saine et sauve »**

Un peu honteuse Levy la suivit dehors. Natsu voulu les suivre, mais Grey lui attrapa le bras et lui lança un regard de compassion. Le dragon de feu se rassit donc l'air mélancolique.

**« Levy est une survivante. Il ne faut pas perdre notre bonne humeur. »** finit par dire la voix tremblante de Mirajane. **« Le choc va être encore plus dur à encaisser pour elle, que ça ne l'a été pour chacun d'entre nous. Alors sourions pour l'aider. »** elle affichait dorénavant un magnifique sourire qui eut comme conséquence de faire revenir la bonne humeur et la joie.

Juvia regardait la porte de la guilde. Cela allait être vraiment difficile pour Levy d'apprendre tant de choses en si peu de temps. Elle soupira tristement. Puis, sur les conseils de Mira, souri. Finalement, elle avait survécue.

**« A quoi pe****nses-tu ? » **l'interrogea Grey pas surprise.

**« Ri-ien ! Grey-sama… Vos vêtements ! »**

**« Raaaaah merde à la fin ! »**

Les deux mages se mirent à rire gaiment.

* * *

Lucy montait la colline en silence suivit de Levy. Une fois arrivée au sommet, la mages des mots vu les sépultures de ses deux compagnons, mais ne se mit pas à pleurer, elle savait. Elle se contenta de s'agenouiller et de regarder avec plus d'attention les tombes. Elle imaginait le visage souriant de ses deux amis.

_« Jett, Droy… Merci d'avoir été là… »_ pensa la jeune mage _« j'espère que vous ne faite pas trop de misère au maître là où vous êtes. Je suis sûre qu'Elfman et Ever sont enfin heureux tous les deux. Ils doivent se faire pleins de bisous tout le temps. J'aurai aimé voir ça. »_

**« Vous me manquez ****les amis… »** finit-elle par dire, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers Lucy, lui sourit. Puis jeta un dernier regard aux tombes de ses amis et fut surprise d'en voir une sixième. Elle interrogea Lucy du regard. La sépulture était un peu plus éloignée des autres. La mage des mots s'approcha, tout en essuyant ses yeux légèrement rougis. S'arrêta devant la sépulture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle ne pouvait soudainement plus respirer et tremblait de tous ses membres. Face à la réaction de son amie, Lucy s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

* * *

Grey commençait à vraiment beaucoup apprécier la présence de Juvia. Malgré son côté un peu folle, et sa manie de l'appeler « sama », elle parvenait à le rendre calme en un instant. Oui, elle était toujours là pour le faire rire, le divertir et s'inquiéter pour lui. Evidemment, sa fierté l'empêchait de le lui dire, mais il en était persuadé… Un jour il aurait le courage de s'avouer à lui-même les pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lors du combat contre les dragons, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Même si une part de lui refusé toujours de voir la vérité. Le mage de glace était tranquillement assis lorsqu'un point vint s'écraser sur sa table, renversant ainsi sa bière.

**« Nan mais ça va pas ?! » **s'indigna-t-il

**« Héhé, alors le glaçon on sirote sa bière pépère ? »**

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Natsu qui venait de parler, mais un mage aux cheveux rouges, tirant sur le noir au niveau des pointes et aux yeux de la même couleur.

**« Hide… »** souffla Grey entre ses dents.

**« C'est bien, tu connais mon prénom. Enfant stupide, l'alcool c'est pas de ton âge » ** répliqua le dénommé Hide.

Le mage de glace s'énerva et voulu lui porter un coup, seulement, Hide ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder Grey avec ses yeux et se dernier fut envoyé en dehors de la Guilde avec une force et une brutalité inouï. Hide était nouveau à Fairy Tail, il avait rejoint la guilde quelques temps après l'épisode des Jeux magique. Son pouvoir était immense, mais personne ne comprenait réellement de quoi il était question. Luxus optait pour une magie de manipulation, mais cela semblait être trop important pour n'être qu'une simple manipulation. Depuis son arrivée, le jeune homme avait été détestable avec Natsu et Grey, et avait même tenté de séduire Lucy, Juvia et Erza rien que pour les mettre en rogne. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de filles à ses pieds, on racontait dans toute la ville qu'il avait séduit et couché avec tous les meilleures parties de Magnolia. Les seules à résister étant les trois mages et Biska (étant marié et mère c'était hors de porté). Sa dernière proie avait été Mirajane. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse d'esprit face aux évènements pour abuser d'elle. L'ayant appris, Luxus voulu l'exploser, mais c'était contenté de l'envoyer en mission pour ne plus à voir sa face de rat.

**« He ! D'où tu t'en prends à Grey ?! Je suis le seul ayant le droit de lui foutre une raclée » **s'emporta Natsu.

**« Oh, Nat ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton amoureux v****a bien »** se moqua Hide.

**« Me cherche pas… »** une aura puissante commença à se dégager de Natsu.

Hide, n'avait peur de personne. Mais Natsu était hors de sa portée. Il était trop puissant pour lui et il le savait pertinemment. Cependant, il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir l'avantage et ne pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter en lui chochotant

**« Ah et ta constellationiste a vraiment de beaux nibars, je me demande si j'arriverai à tout prendre en main… J'imagine déjà sa petite voix me supplier de lui… »**

Il ne put achever sa phrase que déjà le DragonSlayer lui porta un coup violent au visage. Maintenant, l'aura de Natsu était visible par tous. Hide était fière de lui, il avait touché un point sensible… Il faudrait l'exploiter plus souvent. Cependant, le mage de feu n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il s'approcha le pris par le col et le souleva du sol en lui jetant un regard noir, emplit de haine.

**« Encore un mot et je te bute connard »**

**« Ca va calme toi, si on n'a même plus le droit de rire entre amis ! »**

**« NATSU ! »** la voix venait de l'étage du dessus.

C'était Luxus, appuyé sur la rambarde, il observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure, assez réjouit de voir Natsu foutre une branlée à ce mec. Mais maintenant qu'il était le Maître de la guilde, il devait faire plus attention, et calmer le jeu, bien qu'une grande part de lui souhaitait voir se mec plus bas que terre. Le jeune dragon de feu lâcha le jeune qui s'écrasa sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la guilde toujours suivit de son fidèle compagnon bleu.

**« Tapette, on a peur de papa Luxus ? Façon je la baiserai ta meuf ! »** aboya Hide fou de rage d'avoir été humilié de la sorte.

Natsu s'arrêta un instant, se retourna et afficha un sourire mauvais.

**« Essaie un peu pour voir. » **se contenta-t-il de dire avant de continuer son chemin.

Le nouveau mage, toujours énervé ne releva pas. Se releva et parti s'assoir au bar, où Mira servait Kana, déjà saoul. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'ivrogne et se laissa aller sur un tabouret et laissant tomber sa tête. _« Fait chier, enculé de Natsu ! »__. _Il ne le supportait pas… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait tout ce que lui n'a jamais eut… Sur cette pensée, il releva la tête et demanda un verre à Mira qui lui servit avec un grand sourire.

**« Hé, pourquoi t'es qu'un *hoquet* con ? »** Hoqueta Kana en le regardant s'enfiler son verre.

**« Je te permet pas, espèce de pochtronne ! »**

**« La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi *hoquet* j'aime boire »**

Il l'a dévisageait un instant avant de se mettre dos au bar. Il était énervé et la chose qu'il lui fallait, ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais du sexe. Il fit un peu le tour des filles de la guilde.

_« Mira déjà faite, Wendy ? Berck c'est qu'une gamine ! On verra plus tard pour elle… Huum Juvia est trop à fond sur Grey pour succomber, saloprie ta gifle m'avait fait un mal de chien ! Kinana ? Déjà fait, la flemme de me la retaper ! Meldy ? Naaaan elle est trop bizarre au lit… »_

Il s'arrêta un instant, une discussion avait attiré son attention.

**« Je me demande comment elle a régis la petite Levy. Elle me semble encore si fragile… »** dit Mira a Kana l'air inquiet.

Levy ? Elle s'était donc réveillée ? Enfin, la chance lui souriait ! Une petite âme perdue qui a besoin de réconfort, exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! Ca serait vraiment trop facile de l'avoir celle-là. Heureux d'avoir trouvé une proie, il entreprit de finir son verre, un sourire mesquin déformant son visage.

* * *

**« Levy… Je suis… »** commença la constellationiste

**« C'est faux. C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas possible ! »**

Levy s'énerva et donna un violent coup de pied qui renversa la sépulture. Surprise par sa force, la mage des mots resta un instant immobile avant de serrer ses petits points.

**« Gajeel n'est pas mort ! Je ne vous crois pas, c'est impossible ! Il n'a pas pu mourir ! Vous me mentez ! Aller, où est-il ? » **s'enquit Levy en se dirigeant vers un arbre non loin. **« Descends de la Gajeel, c'est pas drôle du tout, aller… Descends… »**

Elle restait là, à regarder l'arbre, le même où il l'avait accroché lors de leur première rencontre. La mage des mots ne pouvait pas croire que le Dragon d'Acier était mort, c'était tout simplement impossible ! C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé lors de la bataille, il avait réussi à renverser la situation et prendre le dessus sur le dragon. Et puis, après tant de beaux discours sur l'abandon et la vie, c'est lui qui serait partit ?

**« Absurde »** soupira Levy.

La jeune mage ne pouvait imaginer qu'il soit mort, il devait être quelque part blessé attendant désespérément que l'on vienne en aide. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais l'appeler « crevette » ou chantait sa chanson débile ! Non, c »tait impossible, Gejeel Redfox était en vie…

**« Ecoute Levy… Gajeel… En vérité personne n'a jamais retrouvé son corps… » **expliqua calmement Lucy.

**« Alors on ne peux pas affirmer qu'il est mort ! Il est peut-être blessé ou-ou caché quelque part ! »** tenta de se convaincre la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

**« Non Levy, la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais pus retrouver son corps, c'est car il a été carbonisé. Nous ne l'avons pas su tout de suite. En faite, nous pensions aussi qu'il était blessé, alors deux semaines après… La bataille… Une équipe est partie à la rechercher de Gajeel… Et… on n'a retrouvé un reste de ses gans et aussi quelques uns des ses ****piercings… » **elle marqua une pause devant le visage déformé par l'horreur qu'affichait Levy. **« Je suis sincèrement désolée** **Levy, mais c'est la vérité…**** Gajeel est partit. »**

**« Non. Il n'est pas… MORT ! »** hurla Levy en fondant en larme.

Elle refusa que son amie la prenne dans ses bras. Elle refuser de la croire. Pour elle tout cela n'était que des foutaises ! Comment aurait-il pu mourir ? Non, s'il était mort elle le sentirait non ? Elle accepterait tout simplement, comme elle l'avait fait pour le reste de ses amis… Même si Gajeel était plus qu'un simple ami pour elle. Elle ne pouvait décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais cela s'approchait plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. La mage des mots repris ses esprits et se mit à courir. Elle savait pertinemment où elle allait : chez Gajeel. Elle couru en trombe dans tout Magnolia ne cessant de pleurer et le cœur serré.

_« Pourquoi tu… POURQUOI M'AS-TU FORCE A VIVRE SI TU N'ES PLUS LA ?! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Où es-tu Gajeel ? »_

Elle arriva devant un petit immeuble qui tombait en ruine. Elle entra, monta au deuxième étage et ouvrit violemment la porte en hurlant le prénom du mage d'Acier. Cependant, le petit appartement était vide et poussiéreux, comme si personne n'avait donné un coup de chiffon depuis un moment. Elle entra, et fouilla dans toutes les pièces en hurlant et pleurant. Soudain elle entendit du bruit, elle se retourna, un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres. Mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'elle reconnu Panthère Lili.

**« Le-Levy ? Tu es réveillée ?!**** »** s'étonna le chat noir.

**« Lili ! Où est-il ? Où est Gajeel ? Lucy m'a dit qu'il était mort, absurde n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient même fait une tombe. Alors, Lili ? Tu-u Le sais forcément toi ! » **sanglotait la jeune mage.

Lili baissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'il la ramène à la réalité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

**« Ce n'est pas absurde. Gajeel est Mo-ort. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, lors de la bataille face au Dragon. Gajeel n'est… »**

**« Tu étais là ? Est-ce que tu étais lorsqu'il est mort ? »** se contenta de demander Levy.

**« Non mais … »** commença Lili.

**« Alors vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible ! »**

La mage des mots se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie déterminée.

**« Levy ! Où vas-tu ? »** demanda Lili inquiet.

**« Faire ce que vous n'avez pas réussi à faire, trouver Gajeel. »**

Sur ses mots, Levy claqua la porte. Laissant Lili penaud. Elle réfléchissait, où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Si, comme elle le pensait, il était blessé, il serait toujours sur les lieux de la bataille… Mais après un an, on l'aurait forcément retrouvé. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien mais que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de revenir à la guilde.

**« Metalicana ! » **

Ca tombait sous le sens ! Il devait être partit à sa recherche après la bataille ! Tant de dragons avait dû lui rappeler sa quête première. Mais oui ! C'était évident ! Il était partit chercher son dragon ! Maintenant, restait plus qu'à savoir où il aurait pu le chercher…

**« Les montagnes ! »**

De là, on était plus apte à contempler les cieux ! Il avait dû commencer pas là, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Elle se réjouissait d'avance d'avoir été plus maligne que lui. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, de revoir le dragon d'Acier et de lui dire qu'elle allait bien ! Elle quitta donc la ville pour si dirigeait vers le relief montagneux du royaume de Fiore. Cependant, elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de ses blessures et, malgré sa détermination, elle était faible.

_« Alors tu abandonnes ? Tu me déçois Crevette. »_

L'image de Gajeel la poussa à dépasser ses limites et en moins de cinq heures de marche sous un soleil de plomb, elle était arrivée près des montagnes. La jeune mage des mots sourit, reprit un instant son souffle, serra les points, et entreprit d'escalader la plus haute montagne de massif. Elle était persuadée que le dragon d'Acier avait décidé de monter le plus haut possible pour mieux observer les cieux. Oui, c'était logique. Il était forcément là ! Elle manqua de tomba plusieurs fois, ses membres la faisaient souffrir, ses doigts étaient toue égratignaient.

_« Quel spectacle pitoyable vais-je lui offrir… » _pensa-t-elle un peu honteuse d'être parti sur un coup de tête.

Elle imaginais déjà la réaction du DragonSlayer : « Bah alors Crevette, t'es en vie ? ». Nan c'était peut-être un peu trop froid pour des retrouvailles… « Le-vy ? Tu es en vie ? » il la prendrait alors dans ses bras « J'ai eut si peur pour toi, ma belle Levy… » Naaaaaan ! C'était trop loin de son style ! Le feu monta aux joues de la jeune mage, et la prise de sa main droite lâcha. Elle était suspendu dans le vide, à bout de force, complètement exténuée mais elle trouva la force, dans un cri de douleur, de se raccrocher et de continuer son ascension.

**« Je… Je n'aban-andonerai pas ! »** hurla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle atteint le sommet, elle se mit à rire bêtement, heureuse de son exploit. S'il l'avait vu, il n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux ! Elle la petite Levy toute fragile avait fait tout ce bout de chemin toute seule ! Sans l'aide personne ! Elle resta assise a souffler pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis, elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever et marcher. La jeune mage aux cheveux bleu s'impressionnait, d'où pouvait bien lui venir une telle détermination ? Elle repensait à toute les fois où elle avait été inutile en mission, laissant ses amis se charger des ennemis. Cela avait encore était le cas lors de la bataille contre les dragons. Elle serait morte sans Droy, Jett et Gajeel. C'est aussi pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit mort. S'il l'était, cela serait injuste. Elle aurait survécue, elle la nulle alors que ses amis auraient donné leur vie pour qu'elle, la petite mage insignifiante survive ? Absurde. Inconcevable.

**« C'est impossible ! »** s'énerva-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui atterrit sur quelque chose qui grogna.

Surprise, Levy s'approcha doucement. Ses yeux se remplirent alors de larmes, derrière un rocher, elle pouvait distinguer une tignasse noire. Elle avança le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Je savais que les autres de la guilde disait des bêtises ! Je savais que tu étais en vie Gaje... »**

Elle se stoppa net en constatent que la tignasse noire mesurait plus de trois mètres de haut et ressemblait davantage à un singe des montagnes qu'au mage d'Acier. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Toutes ses théories étaient fausses ! Gajeel n'était pas là. Elle évita avec beaucoup de peine un coup du monstre.

_« Merde, je suis trop faible pour utiliser la magie… »_

Elle s'agenouilla et attendait simplement le coup de la bête. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne et que Gajeel était vraiment mort. Dans ce cas elle allait le rejoindre. Il ne serait sûrement pas content, après tout, il était mort pour qu'elle vive. Oui, c'est ça ! Il était mort pour qu'elle vive. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'est alors qu'elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour faire apparaître le mot feu, et brûler le singe. Cependant, ce dernier se contenta de sourciller. Alors, Levy continua ses attaques, mais rien ne fonctionna et faute d'énergie et de magie, elle finit par mettre un genou à terre. Alors elle allait vraiment perdre pour de telles absurdités ? Elle allait mourir de la main d'un stupide singe qu'elle avait pris pour Gajeel ? Non. Pas de sa main. Elle avait peur de se faire dévorer par cette chose. Alors, elle recula jusqu'au bord de la montagne. On ne voyait pas le sol. Elle avalant sa salive en regardant le monstre. Ferma les yeux, continua de reculer. Elle sentait le vide sous ses talons. Il ne lui restait que cette option. Elle savait pertinemment que les singes des montagnes était connus pour être de vrai sadique avec leurs proies, elle ne voulait pas connaître une telle fin. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber en arrière…

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!**

**Lâchez des com's pour avoir la suite :D**

**Hésitez pas :D**

**Ah et j'essaie de poster le prochaine avant samedi prochain**

**Même si ça va être chaud avec toutes les fêtes **

**pour la fin de l'année xD**

**Bisouus!**

***peace***


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite de mon chapitre !**

**Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis en VACANCES!**

**Les sont passés et je croise les doigts xD**

**Enfin voilà bonne lecture **

**:D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière… Plus rien ne la retenait en ce monde, et quitte à mourir, elle estimait avoir le droit de choisir comment. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus sol, elle était maintenant à la perpendiculaire de la montagne. La jeune mage pensait qu'elle verrait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, elle ne vit que _son_ visage… Les fois où il se battait avec Natsu et qu'il avait l'air heureux, ou encore l'instant où il avait pris la décision de l'accompagner à l'examen de rang S. Oui c'était le visage de Gajeel qui passait en boucle dans son esprit ainsi que son rire « Gihi ». Elle avait tant espéré, elle avait tellement imaginé le revoir un jour le visage du mage d'Acier… Mais il fallait s'y résoudre, Gajeel était mort, le jour de la bataille, sûrement en la protégeant. Levy se sentie si faible, toute sa vie, on l'avait protégé, on l'avait secouru, cependant, c'était elle aujourd'hui qui décidé de partir. Elle repensa aux bras du DragonSlayer dans lesquels elle était si bien, peut-être qu'ils l'attendent, tendus, juste pour elle. La mage des mots sentie son cœur faire un bond énorme dans sa poitrine à cause de la gravité.

_« Tout est fini maintenant… »_ songea Levy les yeux rivés sur le ciel emplit de nuage. _« Il va pleuvoir, dommage, j'aurai aimé voir une dernière fois la lumière du soleil… »_ Elle les ferma, calme et sereine comme jamais. Après tout, elle avait une chute de près de 3000m qui l'attendait, elle avait le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit. Même si l'idée de son corps sur la terre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdu, qu'elle allait finir en bouillit écraser sur le sol froid et dur, quelque chose la saisit par les hanches. Surprises, la mage des mots ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le dragon d'Acier. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il était en vie finalement… Ils tombèrent tous les deux de la montagne, mais le DragonSlayer étira son bras d'acier qui s'encastra dans la roche, leur permettant de remonter et de faire face au singe géant. Celui-ci parut énervé de voir Gajeel, si bien qu'il fondit sur les deux mages. Le dragon d'acier serrait fermement Levy d'un bras, tandis qu'il attaqua le monstre de l'autre. Il finit par l'achever grâce à son « Tetsuryuken ». Une fois la bête vaincue, le mage d'acier serra un peu plus fort sa protégée, surpris de la faire en chair et en os, en vie.

**« J****-****e savais que t****u n'ét****-****ais pas mort, les autres ne vou****-****laient pas me croire… Ma****i-****is moi je le sa****-****vais… »** articula la mage aux cheveux bleus en mettant sa tête sur le torse de dragon d'Acier.

**« T'es dans un sal état Cre****vette, en plus, il va pleuvoir****. » **se contenta de répondre Gajeel en la plaçant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

**« Ga-jeeeeel, pose-moi je peux marcher ! Et pu-is, où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? »** s'enquit Levy le feu aux joues.

Le DragonSlayer ne répondit pas, puis à cause de l'épuisement, la jeune mage finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Les premières goûtes tombèrent sur les deux mages.

* * *

La guilde était de si bonne humeur en cette belle matinée, tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Tout le monde ? Non. En fait, la jeune Lisanna n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête. Depuis la veille, elle avait cherché une solution afin de quitter ses amis et la guilde. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, elle savait que si elle restait, des gens en souffriraient. Elle observait Natsu, qui défiait Grey à un concours de mangeur de piment. Aux premiers abords, le mage de feu n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais quand on l'observait un peu plus, on pouvait remarquer qu'il était un peu moins casse-cou, et impulsif. Mais aussi, qu'il était bien plus épanoui. Sûrement grâce à la présence de Lucy. En un an, c'est de là c'était vraiment rapproché si bien qu'ils formaient presque un couple au sein de la guilde, même si aucun des deux intéressés l'avoueraient. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à se chamailler, cependant, Lisanna pensait que c'était leur façon à eux de montrer leurs sentiments. Et puis le dragon de feu avait gagné en force physique, et les jeunes filles de la ville lui vouaient un véritable culte. D'ailleurs, il arrivait que deux camps s'affrontent : Grey-sama vs Natsu-kun. Evidemment, cela ne plaisait pas à Juvia, qui ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de se mêler à la bataille et de créer un camp à elle seule. Décidemment, cette Guilde allait vraiment lui manquer. La mage aux cheveux blancs serra ses points sur sa jupe et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

**« Quelque**** chose ne va pas Lisanna ? » **la voix était calme et posée. La mage aux armures était postée devant-elle, dans une magnifique robe rouge écarlate, qui mettait parfaitement ses courbes en valeur.

**« Oh, tout va très bien, une pensée nostalgique, rien de méchant » **se cachait Lisanna **« Mais dis-moi Erza, c'est une bien jol****ie robe que tu portes de si bon matin, est-ce que tu aurais un Rendez-v… »**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que déjà Titania s'était ruée sur elle, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Tout cela avait attiré l'attention des autres membres de la guilde. S'apercevant qu**e** sa réaction avait été un peu trop exagérée pour ne pas se révéler suspecte, Erza devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. Elle s'assit simplement à une table attendant que les choses reprennent leur cours.

**« Erza a un rendez-vous gala****nt ! Erza a un rendez-vous galant ! »** se moquèrent gentiment Natsu et Grey en se tenant par l'épaule.

**« Oh, c'est beau l'amouuuuuuuur » ** rajouta Happy.

**« Taisez-vous. »** lança Lucy **« Je suis sûre qu'Erza va juste rendre visite à Jellal, et qu'elle veut être**** belle pour lui ! C'est pas encore un rendez-vous galant, c'est de la séduction nuance mes amis ! »** renchérit Lucy en rejoignant ses deux amis.

**« J-e ne v-ais s-é-d-u-i-r perso-nne ! C'est j-uste un a-mi… » **se justifia Titania qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur habituelle.

Cette dernière se leva, prit la direction de la sortie tout en se répétant « Juste un ami ! Juste un ami ». Lisanna eut alors un petit sourire triste, elle aurait tellement voulu être à sa place, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse en amour. De nouveau la mage blanche baissa les yeux. C'était sans compter sur le chat bleu et Natsu qui s'approchèrent d'elle en lui souriant. Lucy, Juvia, Grey et Wendy en firent de même. C'était devenu un rituel, lorsque quelqu'un affichait une triste mine, tout le monde lui souriait et alors tout allé mieux. Lisanna leur renvoya leurs sourires.

**« Tu es sûre que ça va Lisanna ? »** demanda Lucy inquiète.

**« Oui, c'est rien d'autre que de la mélancolie… »**

**« Dr. Happy a la solution ! Le remède contre tous les maux… Un bon poisson ! »**

A ces mots, le chat bleu déposa un poisson bien odorant sous le nez de la pauvre Lisanna qui eut une étrange sensation. L'odeur fit tourner la tête de la belle mage et elle sentie son estomac se retourner. Précipitamment, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, renversa la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, et couru en direction des toilettes des filles. Surpris, l'assemblée regarda le poisson d'Happy d'un œil suspect. Ayant assisté à la scène, Luxus décida de prendre des nouvelles de la blanche, devançant ainsi Mira et Lucy, qui restèrent à leur place. Le dragon de foudre avait l'excuse d'être le maître de la guilde pour s'inquiéter autant pour la jeune femme, mais en réalité, il l'était vraiment. Il entra sans une once d'hésitation dans les toilettes des filles. Kinana, étant présente, poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de sortir avec hâte. Une fois seul, Luxus commença par attendre Lisanna, derrière la cabine où elle se trouvait, mais il fut surpris par des bruits étranges en provenance d'une cabine. Il s'approcha, toqua, mais la chasse d'eau retenti et Lisanna sorti. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le DragonSlayer. Cependant, elle baissa les yeux et voulu avancer, mais Luxus lui barrait le passage, déterminé à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Depuis un certain temps, elle n'était plus aussi souriante, elle ne respirait plus la joie de vivre, et cela le rendait malade.

**« Laisse-moi passer Luxus… »** demanda faiblement Lisanna.

**« D'abord tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas, après on verra. »**

Lisanna était furieuse, et lança un regard mauvais à Luxus. Un regard qui la rendait craquante puisqu'elle ne savait pas se mettre en colère. Devant ce visage angélique, Luxus afficha un petit sourire nostalgique. Même quand elle lui en voulait, elle était mignonne.

**« N'essaie pas de faire la fille en colère, ça te rend juste ador****able »** se moqua le mage de foudre.

A ces mots, Lisanna tressaillit, il n'avait pas de lui dire qu'elle était « adorable ». Il n'avait même pas le droit de se moquer d'elle, parce que sinon, elle ne serait plus capable de partir. Elle ne serait pas capable de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

**« T'es trop nul Luxus… »**

**« Quoi, c'est ma faute maintenant ? Façon, ça a toujours été pareil avec toi. Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a largué. »**

Merde… Il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit… Elle allait sûrement vraiment lui en vouloir pour ces quelques paroles. Cependant elles étaient vraies ! Tout allait si bien entre eux, ils étaient heureux et un jour, sans prévenir elle l'a laissé tomber. Luxus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà la grande sœur de son ex, Mirajane lui avait fait des avance. Au début, il avait prévu de refuser à cause de ses sentiments pour Lisanna, cependant… Elle le la lui rappelait tant ! Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ça que rien… Alors, le mage de foudre c'était mis avec Mira, qui ne put s'empêcher de le dire à toute la guilde le lendemain même, une nouvelle qui avait bouleversée la jeune Lisanna.

**« Certes, mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas me cacher moi Luxus ! Je voulais qu'on sache pou****r nous deux, mais tu avais trop honte ! Alors tu as fini par allé te réconforter dans les bras de ma propre sœur ! » **hurla la belle blanche.

**« J-e, je n'ai jamais eu honte de nous Lisa… » **s'étonna Luxus.

**« De toute façon je m'en fiche, je pars ce soir de la guilde. On ne se reverra plus jamais, alors soyez heureux toi et Mira… »**

Le mage de foudre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lisanna voulait partir, ce soir. Il serra les poings et attrapa le bras de la jeune mage qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il l'a fit tomber à la renverse, et prit soin de la retourner ver lui, pour qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête contre son torse et les yeux fermés. Luxus lui ne bougeait plus comme paralysé. Soudain, Lisanna tilta et le repoussa, le DragonSlayer ne la retint. Trop déboussolé. Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant la jeune femme qui rougissait.

**« Depuis quand ? »** se contenta-t-il de demander.

**« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »**

Luxus entra alors dans une rage phénoménale, une aura jaune se dégagé de son corps. Devant la fureur de son ancien amant, Lisanna pris peur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se déroule ainsi ? Elle voulut bouger mais n'y parvint pas.

**« ****Se sont mes affaires étant donné que tu portes mon enfant Lisanna****! » **hurla le septième maître de la guilde hors de lui.

Lisanna, quant à elle était surprise devant la réaction de Luxus. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il le prenne ainsi. Elle avait inventé depuis plus de quatre mois mille et un scénarios, mais celui auquel elle assistait lui semblait impensable. Des larmes commencèrent à perler à chacun de ses yeux couleur ciel. Remarquant cela, le dragon de foudre se calma. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher une telle chose ? Que pensait-elle ? Qu'il ne serait pas resté avec elle, qu'il aurait essayé de tasser l'affaire ? Le mage de foudre s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait assez attention à la belle blanche. Résultat, elle avait besoin d'aide, de réconfort. Il sera là malgré les problèmes que cette situation pourrait engendrer.

**« Idiote, tu n'as pas à vivre ça toute seule. Je vais faire de mon mieux, même si je suis encore un peu je****une pour m'occuper d'un marmaux. Mais bon, ça doit pas être si différent que de gérer une guilde faite de sals gamins hein ? »**

Cette fois s'en était trop pour la mage aux cheveux blancs, elle entoura Luxus de ses bras et fondit en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu penser un instant qu'il la laisserait tomber ? Il était là et il le serait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, elle en était sûre désormais. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, tous deux semblaient avoir retrouvé la paix. Puis, Lisanna se dégagea, malgré elle, de l'étreinte de Luxus et le gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Ce sourire, le mage de foudre l'aimait tant ! Il posa, comme par habitude, ses lèvres sur celle de Lisanna qui garda les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite. Elle ne voulait pas casser cet instant magique, dont elle avait rêvé toutes les nuits, depuis leur rupture, mais le visage triste de sa sœur lui apparut. Elle décrocha aussitôt ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de Luxus. Il n'en revenait pas… Il allait avoir un gamin ! Il se mit à repenser à son grand-père défunt et à son enfance. Lui qui avait eut un mauvais père, une mère partie trop rapidement, il allait avoir sa revanche sur la vie. Son grand-père avait vraiment été un excellent tuteur, toujours capable de pardonner les erreurs et surtout, aimant. Même si leur relation avait été très tumultueuse, ils étaient très proches et avaient appris à prendre soit de l'autre, voilà pourquoi sa mort continuée de l'affecter, après un an. Makarov serait son modèle, son idéal à atteindre. Oui, il s'inspirerait de lui pour être un bon père. Il s'arrêta net, sortant ainsi de ses pensées, lorsqu'il remarqua que Lisanna c'était stoppée face aux autres membres de la guilde tous décontenancés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre… En effet, les murs des toilettes étaient très fins. Le mage de foudre redescendit sur terre, ne sachant comment réagir dans une telle situation. Le feu lui monta aux joues, et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Lisanna. Le silence était bien trop pesant maintenant, personne ne savait quoi dire, ni par où commencer la discussion. Puis soudain, le calme fut brisé par une simple phrase :

**« Félicitation petite sœur. » **finit par dire une voix en provenance du bar.

* * *

Le dragon d'Acier n'en finissait de contemplait le visage lumineux de Levy. Elle qu'il pensait morte par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention à elle. Elle, la petite crevette qui avait affronté toutes ces épreuves pour le retrouver s'ils avaient bien compris. Il s'approcha de sa petite protégée, et caressa son visage du revers de la main, délicatement, comme si elle pouvait se casser à tout instant. Il se trouvait ridicule, s'être autant attacher à cette gamine ! En fait, il avait passé toute l'année à penser à elle, à la guilde, mais surtout à elle. Il souvint du jour de la bataille.

* * *

**Flash Back :**

Le dragon à deux têtes faisait des dégâts considérables, sa queue s'écrasait avec fracas sur des immeubles et des maisons, ne laissant que des ruines derrière lui. Ses rugissements balayaient un quartier entier, laissant les civils sous les décombres. Gajeel l'avait pris en chasse, d'un coup sec il fit s'abattre sur la bête son énorme bras métallique. Mécontent de trouver le DragonSlayer sur son chemain, le géant ailé décida de l'anéantir d'un simple souffle, s'était sans compter sur la vitesse du mage d'Acier qui vint contre-attaquer avec son propre souffle. Le combat n'était pas équitable, en plus Gajeel était déjà épuisé, cependant il ne pouvait pas abandonner, d'abord pour son honneur, mais aussi et surtout pour la survie de Fairy Tail. Il s'agrippa alors au dragon en lui enfonçant des épées d'acier dans sa peau, qui par chance n'était pas d'une grande résistance. Il avait trouvé le point faible de son adversaire, restait plus qu'à attaquer. Il ria. Puis, dans un cri qui déchirait le temps, Gajeel enfonça tour à tour ses épées entres les omoplates de son adversaires qui gémit de douleur. Le dragon gesticulait tant bien que mal pour éjecter la cause de ses souffrances. Cependant, le mage d'acier n'était pas prêt à se laisser avoir aussi facilement, il continuait de ruer de coup le monstre, cependant il ne pu éviter un coup de patte, et se retrouver projeté contre un mur en ruine. Sa vision était devenue trouble, sa tête tournait, il lui fallu un certain temps avant de constater que le monstre se jetait sur lui à toute vitesse. Trop tard pour esquiver. Il prit le coup de son ennemi de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé à toute vitesse, manquant de perdre connaissance. Bon sang, il était balèze ce bestiaux ! Heureusement pour lui, le mage d'Acier atterrit sur les restes d'un bâtiment en métal, il en profita pour récupérer des forces avec un petit encas. Chose faite, il se précipita sur le dragon qui ouvrit grand la gueule, et Gajeel sauta à pieds joint dedans. Pensant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de ce faiseur de trouble, le monstre continua son chemin, jusqu'au moment où une des épées d'acier de Gajeel ressortie de son ventre, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Le dragon s'essouffla et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, raide mort. L'une des épées termina de fendre la peau de la bête de sorte que le DragonSlayer puisse sortir des entrailles du monstre défunt. Il s'arrêta un instant et sourit. Rien du tout en fait, trop simple de battre un dragon ! Il ria mesquinement avant d'avaler quelques boulons qu'ils avaient précieusement gardé dans sa poche. Et de un. Le Dragon d'acier pensait pouvoir souffler un instant, fière de sa victoire, mais un cri l'alarma. Une petite voix aigue qu'il connaissait bien

**« Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett ! » **parvenait-il à entendre très nettement.

La fatigue disparut aussitôt, aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit à par Levy. Il en était convaincu, c'était la voix de sa crevette qu'il venait de percevoir à travers la bataille. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre la mage des mots. Mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit une fois sur les lieux l'horrifia et l'énerva au plus haut point. Tout d'abord, deux membres de sa guilde étaient à terre, inanimé, mais surtout, dans les décombres, il distinguait parfaitement Levy, allongée elle aussi, à la merci du dragon. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire bouillir le sang dans les veines du DragonSlayeur qui vint s'interposer. Puis après avoir presque vaincu la bête, la jeune mage bleue dans ses bras, un cri de douleur déforma son visage. Elle ne bougeait plus. Son regard était vide. Elle était partie selon lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Même son pou s'était arrêté. Noir de haine, il dévisagea le monstre déjà dans un sal état et entrepris de l'attaquer avec toute la magie du DragonSlayer. Tout alla très vite, les deux adversaires se firent face et en un coup, tout était joué. La mort ou la vie. Retombant, Gajeel cracha du sang, alors que le monstre ailé, lui, faseilla sur le côté et ne se releva pas. Le mage d'acier s'appuya sur son genou et se relava. Il lança un dernier regard au dragon, et envoya son point sur son museau sans vie. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait vaincu. Gajeel sursauta. Levy. Elle était encore allongée dans les décombres. Seule. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra, une larme timide vint rouler sur sa joue. C'était fini, elle était partie par sa faute. A cause de sa non vigilance, elle était morte. Parce qu'il n'avait pas assez fait attention à elle, elle était morte. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé en arrière, se battre avec sa force de crevette, elle était morte. Par sa faute, Levy MacGarden était décédée. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de sa négligence. Jamais.

**« Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse Levy… Je ne t'ai pas aidé à devenir grande. »** s'apitoya Gajeel en tenant fermement le corps de sa petite protégée.

Il resta assis à tenir la mage un long moment, puis une seule solution s'offrit à lui : la fuite. Afin de conserver l'honneur de Levy il devait fuir. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de Levy, ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et vides, d'un geste de la main, il les ferma, et déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front. Tout était finit, celle qui lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de l'amitié était partie, celle pour qui il ressentait des sentiments indicible n'était plus de ce monde et ne le serait plus jamais. Il déposa doucement Levy sur le sol, rapprocha les corps sans vie de ses deux compagnons des ShadowGears, arracha son gan droit et le fit légèrement brûler dans un feu non loin. Puis, dans la douleur, il entreprit de retirer certains de ses piercings, de toute façon ils reviendraient naturellement, et les déposa près du gan. Tout était parfait, sa mort était ainsi parfaitement déguisée. Il jeta un regard triste à la mage aux cheveux bleus, et ne put s'empêcher de récupérer le petit bandeau jaune qui ornait sa chevelure azure. Un souvenir… Puis il tourna des talons et disparu.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

La voir aujourd'hui saine et sauve réchauffé son cœur d'acier, néanmoins, il n'était pas question qu'il l'admette ! Ca jamais !

**« Ga-Ga… Gajeel ? »** murmura la mage des mots encore à moitié endormi.

**« Ta le sommeil lourd la crevette, malgré le tonnerre, voilà près de deux heures que tu dors. »** grogna le mage sans regarder Levy.

**« Tu es en vie ! Je le savais ! » **elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui déclencha une chaleur dans la poitrine du mage d'acier.

**« Ar-arrête ça oui ! Lâche-moi maintenant, évidemment que je suis en vie puisque je suis sous tes yeux ! »**

**« Les autres à la guilde ils m'ont dit qui tu étais mort, mais j'ai voulu le voir de mes propres yeux »** commença gaiment la mage des mots **« D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas donné de signe de vie ? » ** s'enquit Levy.

Il était coincé, que pouvait-il répondre de concret ? Il voulait garder pour lui les pensées qu'il avait eut il y a un an. Si lui-même ne les expliquait pas, comment une gamine le pourrait ? Il ne trouva par d'autre solution que celle de lui mentir.

**« J'ai quitté Fairy Tail. »** se contenta-t-il de dire sèchement **« C'est pas pour moi, faire semblant d'avoir des amis, de me soucier des autres. Très peu pour moi, je préfère rester dans les montagnes. Seul. »**

**« Mais, Gajeel… On s'amusait bien tous les deux à… » **s'empressa Levy qui fut couper.

**« Des enfantillages ! Vous me saoulez tous à la guilde, rien à foutre de vous. Je suis bien tout seul »**

Les paroles du mage d'Acier étaient dures et eurent l'effet un coup de poignard pour Levy, son cœur s'était emballé, mais pas de passion, non de tristesse et de désillusion. Elle baissa la tête, s'approcha de Gajeel et lui lança une belle gifle, avant de partir le laissant seul, penaud, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais que pouvait-il faire à présent ? S'excuser ? Pff nan, c'est pour les faibles… Cependant, il santait son cœur se déchirer à chaque pas qu'effectuait Levy. Et puis, qui sait, avec la chance de la jeune fille, elle risquait de tomber sur quelques monstres… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Aussi, il décida de la suivre à distance, en prenant bien garde qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

_« Quel idiot ce Gajeel ! je suis sûre qu'il m'a menti ! Pauvre nul ! Après tout ce temps, il n'a pas changé… J'ai été idiote de l'idéaliser, c'est qu'un idiot de mec voilà tout ! »_ s'énerva Levy en repensant aux paroles de Gajeel. Le chemin fut plus rapide au retour qu'à l'allée, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était énervée, mais elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Il lui semblait avoir tergiversé quelques secondes avant d'arriver à l'entrée de Magnolia. Elle relava la tête se stoppa net. Une impression étrange la traversa… Puis, elle l'oublia tout simplement pour se concentrer de nouveau sur celui qui hantait toutes ses pensées : L'idiot de Gajeel. Au fond, elle savait qu'il l'appréciait, mais prétendre le contraire juste sous son nez, ça c'était trop pour la jeune mage. De plus, elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait toujours profité d'elle. Qu'elle n'était qu'un alibi pour qu'il se batte. L'examen de rang S et même le fait qu'il vienne la protéger, tout cela laissait à penser qu'il se servait d'elle pour se battre. Cela l'agacé au plus haut point ! La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il l'avait protégé le jour où Luxus l'a attaqué, et qu'il n'a pas cherché à se battre…

_« Foutaises ! Il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir attaqué la guilde c'est tout ! Quel nul ! »_

Elle arriva enfin à Fairy Tail toujours sur les nerfs. Tout le monde la regardé entrer telle une furie et se diriger, d'un pas déterminé, jusqu'au bar. Là, elle s'assit sur un tabouret. Sachant d'avance les questions qui allaient s'abattre sur elle, la jeune mage bleue décida de prendre les devants.

**« Cet idiot de Gajeel est en vie. Il est dans les montagnes. Et c'est un idiot ! Mira, un saké s'il te plait, et bien fort ! »**

Tous les mages regardèrent Levy avec étonnement, jamais encore elle n'avait bu un verre en la présence des autres membres de la guilde. C'était une grande première. Mira s'exécuta et à peine avait-elle déposé le verre devant son amie, que celle lui l'englouti d'une traite. La stupéfaction était à son comble, qu'avais bien pu faire Gajeel pour l'avoir autant en rogne ? D'un revers de main elle s'essuya la bouche et posa lourdement le verre sur le comptoir.

**« Un autre ! »** hurla-t-elle, pas décidée à quitter son tabouret.

**Quelle va être la réaction de Mirajane devant l'annonce de Lisanna et Luxus?**

**Que va-t-il advenir de couple GajeelxLevy?**

**Mais aussi des autres comme Natsu et Lucy qui ne cesse de se rapprocher?**

**Grey aura-t-il le courage d'avouer à Juvia ce qu'il voulait lui dire lors de la bataille contre les dragons?**

**La suite (Ou du moins une partie xD)**

**au prochain chapitre ! **

**Je mets un Délais de une semaine, y'a les fêtes de fin d'exams qui se prépare alors :P**

**Voilà hésitez-pas à poster un Com', c'est constructif et ça fait toujours (TOUJOURS!) Plaisir !**

**Bonne soirée à tous *Peace***


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohayo mina !**

**Le chapitre est enfin écrit et disponible!**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a un scène un peu violente**

**...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Les deux jeunes mages ne disaient mots. Tous deux assis au comptoir de Mirajane, ne sachant comment et par où commencer. Maintenant, toute la guilde savait qu'ils avaient eu une relation et plus même, qu'ils allaient être parents. Rien que ça ! Et tout ça devant Mira qui était en couple avec Luxus ! Ce dernier était complètement perdu… En effet, le Dragon de foudre savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il aurait préféré faire cela dans la discrétion, afin que son actuelle compagne ne passe pas pour une cocue. Il jeta un bref regard à Lisanna, qui, elle, serrait ses poings sur sa jupe, la tête baissée. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur avait entendu par « Félicitation » ? Etait-ce de la politesse, de l'ironie ou un blâme pur et dur ? La jeune blanche n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son cœur se nouait, et une larme vint s'écraser sur ses petites mains serrée. Voilà, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter était en train de se dérouler, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire ! Obligée d'attendre la sentence, simplement, sans pouvoir ni moyen de se défendre. Car elle était en tort. Elle avait déjà perdu son frère à tout jamais, et l'idée de perdre aussi sa grande sœur l'anéantissait. Puis, elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Luxus sur la sienne. Lisanna releva instantanément les yeux : le DragonSlayeur ne la regardait pas mais sa main tenant fermement la sienne, comme pour la rassurée. Enfin, elle osa regarder sa sœur et découvrit un regard à la fois triste et mélancolique. Cette lueur… C'est aussi à cause d'elle que la jeune mage s'était résignée à s'en aller à jamais. S'en était trop pour elle, les larmes continuèrent de couler malgré elle.

**« Arrête Lisanna » **se contenta de dire Mira, les yeux fermés. **« Un bébé c'est le plus beau cad****eau du monde n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu une chance… D'un cer-certain… »**

Elle s'était arrêtée, tremblante. Luxus voulu se lever mais n'y parvint pas, il devait rester auprès de Lisanna. Quel affreux dilemme ! Devoir choisir entre deux destins, deux vies… Deux femmes… Deux sœurs. Il s'était foutu dans un sacré merdier cette fois, pas sûr que le vieux apprécie ce qu'il voyait d'où il était. Cependant, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était d'écouter son cœur, ainsi avait-il choisi Lisanna. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais surtout parce qu'il l'aimait, elle. Il voulut prendre la parole, mais la belle barmaid le coupa.

**« Je-Je savais depuis le début qu-e, tu ne m'appartenais pas totalement Luxus… » **commença-t-elle en tentant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage. **« J'au-rais aimé savoir pour vous deux. »**

**« Mira… Pardon. » **s'excusa le mage de foudre.

**« Tes excuses ne changeront rien ! » **s'écria la mage des SatanSoul **« Lisa… Je m'excuse, dans l'histoire tu as dû souffrir énormément… Et tu ne ****mérites pas ça »**

Lisanna resta bouge bée. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Sa sœur la regarda avec un grand sourire et sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivé, Lisanna se retrouva avec une sensation désagréable de picotement sur la joue droite. Elle porta sa main à son visage. Mira venait de la gifler, tout en déversant toutes ses larmes sur le comptoir. Le reste de la guilde les regardaient mais elles ne le remarquèrent pas. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, la jeune mage blanche observa sa sœur aînée, abasourdie.

**« Tu sors avec Luxus,et tu ne me dis rien. Tu tombes enceinte et tu ne me dis rien ! Tu souffres et tu ne me dis toujours rien ! Nous sommes sœurs Lisanna ! Depuis la mort d'Elfman tu es devenue distante, je ne sais plus quoi**** penser et j'apprends subitement que je vais avoir un neveu ! Tu trouves ça normale idiote ! Je t'en veux d'avoir était si égoïste petite sœur ! Saches que maintenant, je veux que tu me dises tout ! Sans exception ! Je ne veux plus qu'on souffre… Plus jama****is tu m'entends ?! »** hurla Mirajane, surprenant toute l'assemblée.

Alors c'est tout ? Elle ne va pas la haïr ou la jeter à la porte ? Elle ne va pas lui reprocher d'avoir eu le même amant qu'elle ? Elle ne l'abandonnera donc pas ? Les yeux encore humides de Lisanna se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, et les deux sœurs tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le mage de foudre était, quant à lui tout à fait soulagé. Tout ça c'était plutôt bien finit ! Il commença à sourire en regardant les deux sœurs mais, celui-ci disparut rapidement, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir que lui offrait la SatanSoul… Luxus eut une légère sueur… En fait, rien n'était finit et il était dans une merde monstre ! Sur ce, Mirajane se releva s'avança à la hauteur de son amant, serra le poing et le fit atterrir de toutes ses forces sur le visage du mage qui recula de quelques pas. Il l'avait bien mérité… Il se mit à rougir, une telle humiliation devant toute la guilde ! Fait chier ! Il entendit des petits rires, cela suffit à l'agacer au plus haut point. Luxus se retourna pour découvrir Natsu, se couvrant la bouche d'une main pour camoufler ses rires. S'en était trop… Le dragon de foudre envoya son point dans le visage de Natsu qui décolla littéralement du sol.

**« Ta gueule l'allumette ! »** dit-il tout en cognant.

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Levy était revenue et qu'elle était assise au bar en compagnie de Kana et Mira. La mage des mots avait les joues rouges et le regard pétillant, parfois elle était prise de petits hoquets adorable qui faisaient presque oublier le fait qu'elle allait bientôt fêter ses 19 bougies. Son visage était encore si enfantin, et au grand regret de Levy, sa poitrine n'avait pas bougée depuis ses treize ans… La jeune mage avait à peine finit son verre qu'elle en redemanda un autre. Peut-être que si elle buvait à n'en plus tenir debout, alors elle oublierait les yeux de Gajeel… Cette pensée l'énerva, et elle avala cul sec son saké. Kana, qui pourtant était connue pour être la plus grande buveuse de Fairy Tail n'en revenait pas de la descente de sa camarade. Troublée à l'idée qu'on puisse boire plus qu'elle, la voyante décida de suivre la cadence sans faiblir.

**« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas boire autant Levy… » **tenta vainement Mira alors que la mage posait déjà violemment son verre sur la table.

**« Je-Je vois euh Bouha si j'veux d'obord ! » **répondit Levy totalement ivre **« Je bouha en l'honneur de touteuh les crucheuh de femme qu'nous sommes ! Crucheuh de crouar les hommeuh ! De s'ac'rocher bêtement à ces cooons**** ! Ou-hais ! C'est des-des cons. TOUS n'ia pas d'exception. Un hommeuh est Kkcon ! »**

Mirajane baissa les yeux. Sur ce coup là, Levy n'avait pas tort… La barmaid sortit alors un autre verre et le remplit à rabord avant d'engloutir le contenu en affichant une grimace. Kana n'en revenait pas ! Si même Mira s'y mettait, la concurrence se faisait rude ! Elle passa au dessus du comptoir et mit sa tête sous le baril de vin avant de l'ouvrir et de commencer à boire.

**« Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais tu as entièrem****ent raison ma petite Levy » **Finit par dire la SatanSoul en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Alors que trois des plus jolies femmes de la guilde étaient en train de se morfondre sur leur sort, enfin deux puisque Kana passe son temps à boire, Hide, lui entrait paisiblement à la recherche de sa proie. Il fut surpris de la découvrir avachie sur un tabouret, une choppe de bière à la main (le saké coutant relativement cher …). Il jubilait, c'était dans la poche ! Cette mage aux cheveux bleus allait lui tomber dans les bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage. Le nouveau mage de Fairy Tail s'approcha, tout en relevant le col de sa veste. Une fois à la hauteur des jeunes femmes, il s'assit, posant sa tête sur sa main droite et en affichant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur. Cependant, lorsque que la mage des mots se retourna, il fut horrifié de la découvrir avec de tout petits yeux et une énorme morve au nez. Hide tressaillit. Merde c'était qui cette nana ?! Puis après un reniflement, tout sauf gracieux, Levy sortit de son état d'inconscience et aperçu le jeune homme devant elle.

**« Qu'e****s****t-ce t'veux ? »** avait elle dit en mâchant la moitié des mots.

**« Je-Je… » **commença Hide légèrement décontenancé **« Je me présente, moi**** c'est Hide Clarkson. Je suis arrivé dans la guilde alors que tu … »**

**« Toi aussi t'es un con. »** le coupa Levy, en retournant à son verre.

Hide restant un instant immobile. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on le recalé aussi violemment. Il y avait deux solutions : soit cette fille était une salope finie, soit elle avait un chagrin d'amour… Se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de cette jeune fille, il opta pour la seconde solution. Par conséquent, il se devait d'être un peu plus subtil ! Il ravala sa fierté et entrepris de draguer la petite mage.

**« Probablement. Cependant, je trouve ça tout aussi con de juger les gens juste sur leur physique. »**

Levy reposa le verre qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres, et le regarda interloquée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille… De plus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être aussi vulgaire ! Elle se tourna vers Hide. Ce dernier, content que son plan se passe comme prévu, la regarda droit dans ses grands yeux noisette, mais ne dit mots. Il ne devait pas parler, mais attendre la réaction de la jeune mage. Cette dernière fut surprise de la couleur sang des prunelles de Hide… _«Les yeux de Gajeel sont un peu plus foncé… » _pensa-t-elle. Aussitôt, Levy se mise à rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'elle ramène tout à cet imbécile ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'oublier ? Levy ferma les yeux et entreprit de finir encore un verre. Cependant, la tête commençait à lui tourner, tout bougé autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle dû s'accrocher les cheveux avec les mains pour se stabiliser. En vain. Maintenant, elle avait des hallucinations ! En effet, elle voyait Gajeel lui sourire comme avant… Elle n'arriverai donc jamais à l'oublier ? A tourner la page ? Des larmes vinrent humidifier ses yeux. S'en apercevant, Hide la prit par la main et lui lança un sourire faussement chaleureux. Devant cette expression, qu'elle voyait trouble, Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ce mage d'Acier était trop nul de toute façon ! Elle n'avait qu'à passer la soirée avec se dénommé Hide, il a l'air gentil ! Et surtout étant nouveau à la guilde il ne devait sûrement pas connaître Gajeel… Hide commanda de verre à Mira, ainsi ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à boire gaiment. Levy riait aux éclats, ne tenait presque plus debout, était soutenue par le beau Hide qui s'amusait avec elle, dans tous les sens du terme… Puis, lorsque la mage des mots se leva pour rentrer, elle manqua de s'effondrer, heureusement pour elle le petit nouveau de Fairy Tail la rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne rencontre violemment le sol.

**« Oula, je crois que tu as un peu abusé ! » **se moqua-t-il. **« Mira, je vais la raccompagner chez elle, histoire qu'elle ne finisse pas dans les poubelles de la guilde ! »**

**« Tu es sûr ? Je peux… »**

**« Non, tu dois encore faire la fermeture. » **la coupa-t-il.

Puis, il sortit de la guilde, Levy sous le bras. Elle ne parlait plus, sûrement à cause des remonter d'alcool. Les lumières étaient toutes allumés rendant la ville de Magnolia féérique. A cet instant, la mage des mots releva la tête, et devant ce spectacle, les larmes de Levy disparurent. C'était si beau. Si parfait. Si vivant… Elle s'était mise à rire bêtement en s'échappant de l'étreinte de Hide, puis se mis à tourner sur elle-même, les paumes vers le ciel. Elle semblait briller de mille feus, la lumière se reflétait parfaitement sur son teint laiteux. Cette fille était vraiment belle… Elle n'était pas comme toutes celles qu'il y avait à la guilde. Levy paraissait fragile et forte à la fois, timide et extravagante… Hide ne peu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, vrai celui-là. Puis il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il avait été sincère. Alors de nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de malice.

**« Pourquoi tu ne ris plus le nouveau ? »** demanda Levy, titubant.

**« Parce que tu es pitoyable. »** dit-il sèchement.

**« Pas autant que toi, moi je-je suis saoul. C'est tout. »** se défendit la jeune mage en s'écroulant dans l'herbe. **« Les ****étoiles… Elles sont tellement belles. Je me souviens mettre demandé si tu les regardais aussi… »**

**« Les étoiles ? Elles n'ont rien d'extra. Ca brille quoi »** lança d'un ton nonchalant Hide.

Cependant, Levy ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était déjà ailleurs. Cela ne n'échappa pas au nouveau mage, qui s'avança et s'allongea à ces côtés. Il devait creuser pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas afin de mieux l'exploiter et ainsi manipuler Levy à sa guise.

**« Elles te rappellent quelqu'un ? »** tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

Levy ne répondit pas. Elle ne se mise pas non plus à pleurer, car elle avait déjà trop pleuré ! Elle se releva simplement et se dirigea vers chez elle. Surpris, et surtout pas prêt à abandonner, Hide la suivit silencieusement…

* * *

Il était tard maintenant, et la plupart des membres de la guilde étaient rentrés chez eux. Ne restaient que Mira, Kana, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Juvia et Happy. A dire vrai, les cinq amis aidaient les deux mages complètement saoul à se relever pour rentrer chez elles. Alors que la Salamandre portait la barmaid, le mage de glace, lui était chargé de l'ivrogne de Fairy Tail. Les deux filles et le chat bleu, nettoyaient et rangeaient le bar. C'était la première fois que Mira n'était pas en état pour s'occuper de la fermeture, et devant le regard féroce de la constellationiste, ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Après tout ça devait être difficile pour la mage blanche. Apprendre d'une telle façon que l'homme qu'elle aimait aller être le père de son neveu… Personne ne savait réellement comment les évènements allaient se dérouler maintenant. Luxus semblait prendre à cœur son nouveau rôle, mais il délaissait alors Mira… Quel drôle d'histoire vraiment ! Mais personne ne s'était permis de juger le mage de foudre, tout d'abord parce qu'il était le maître de la guilde, mais aussi et surtout parce que la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour en rajouter une couche. Soudain, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent. Les yeux des mages s'exorbitèrent, et aucun mot ne leur parvenait. Un mort-vivant se trouvait devant-eux. Aucun d'eux n'en revenait, Levy disait donc vrai ! Gajeel Redfox était toujours vivant, et il était revenu à la guilde. Le premier à réagir fut Natsu, qui déposa délicatement Mira avant de se jeter, poing en avant, sur le Dragon d'Acier.

**« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! »** hurla la Salamandre lorsque son poing de feu heurta le visage de Gajeel. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil, prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à quelques mètres. **« T'es pas censé être mort ? T'****imagines pas la peine que tu as faite à l'ensemble de la guilde ! »**

**« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes la bougie ?! »** s'énerva Gajeel en se relevant.

Les deux DragonSlayers commencèrent à chahuter comme avant, ce qui fit apparaître des petits sourires nostalgiques sur les visages des autres membres présents. Natsu était heureux de revoir Gajeel, mais il lui en voulait beaucoup. Soudain, lorsqu'il voulu reprendre la parole, Lucy le coupa.

**« Pourquoi es-tu revenu après tout ce temps ? »** lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le dragon d'Acier n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dans un premier temps, il s'était contenté de suivre Levy en la regardant de loin, mais il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans les montagnes… Ainsi, était-il rentré chez lui, à Magnolia. Il fut surpris de constater qu'après tout ce temps rien n'avait changé, à part la poussière qui s'était accumulée. Tout était encore là. Il se précipita sur un tiroir, l'ouvrit, fouilla nerveusement à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de sortir un dessin. C'était pas grand-chose, un simple dessin fait par Ridders avant les Jeux Magiques, sur laquelle on pouvait clairement distinguer deux personnes. La première, était assise de profile, les bras croisés, la tête tourné de trois quart. Cette personne c'était lui. Grognon comme toujours, sa longue tignasse tenue délicatement par une petite mage aux cheveux bleus…

**Flash Back**

La guilde était en fête, on se réjouissait du retour de la plupart des mages disparut pendant près de 7ans. Roméo était tout excité à l'idée de revoir son model sur terre. Ce dernier s'amusait de son nouveau statut et crachait ses flammes partout dans la guilde. Ce qui avait eut le don d'agacé Grey qui s'était retrouvé en caleçon très rapidement. Enfin, une ambiance à la Fairy Tail. Entourée de ses fidèles compagnons, la belle mage des mots semblait un peu confuse. Ne sachant réellement ce qui l'avait poussé à aller la voir, le dragon d'Acier s'était retrouvé devant elle. Planté là comme un idiot, l'observant simplement.

**« Alors Levy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? F****aire une course jusqu'aux montagnes ? »** demandait Jett à toute vitesse.

**« Non, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Levy veut pas courir, elle préfère faire un concours de mangeur de saucisses ! »** s'écria Droy entre deux bouchées.

**« Eh bien… »**

La pauvre petite mage n'avait pas pu en placer une, elle écoutait simplement ses amis se disputer lorsque le Dragon d'Acier l'attrapa et la porta par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à une table sous les regards abasourdis de Jett et Droy. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle sans la regarder.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire crevette ? » **demanda-t-il simplement.

**« Euh, c'est que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu jouer aux échecs et j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ce jeu »** répondit la jolie mage le sourire aux lèvres.

Gajeel ignorait ce qu'était les échecs, il en ignorait les règles et ignorait même l'existence de ce jeu.

**« C'est quoi ça ? »**

**« Un jeu de réflexion. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. » **avait-elle dit en apportant un plateau.

La mage d'Acier resta septique devant la forme étrange des pièces, il lança un regard à Levy qui le regardait tendrement. Le feu lui monta aux joues et il se détourna pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Ensuite, la jeune mage expliqua les règles du jeu et en profita même pour en ajouter une, puisque son adversaire ne connaissait pas du tout le jeu. Au fond elle, la mage bleue savait que ce n'était pas gentil de mentir, mais c'était trop tentant.

**« Ah et il faut faire une sorte de pari avant de commencer le jeu. Par exemple, si tu perds, tu devras me laisser faire ce que je veux sur toi »**

Le DragonSlayer n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir quelques pensées obscènes lui traverser l'esprit. Cependant, il savait bien que Levy n'était pas comme ça. Alors il accepta la condition mais il en était de même pour elle, si elle perdait, elle était à la merci de mage d'Acier. Puis le jeu commença. Gajeel perdait bêtement des pions et s'énervait jusqu'à ce que finalement le fameux « échecs et maths » fut prononcé par Levy. Elle s'était levait toute fière de sa victoire. Le mage d'Acier lui se tenait la tête n'en revenant pas de s'être fait battre en à peine cinq coups. Puis, une fois l'euphorie de la victoire passée, la petite mage des mots lança un grand un sourire à Gajeel qui craignait déjà le pire… Il vit dans sa main se qui ressemblait à une brosse… Eh merde, pas ses cheveux ! Il commença par refuser catégoriquement. Puis, devant la moue attristée de la jeune Levy, il se résigna, s'assit et la laissa le coiffer.

**« Reste tranquille Gajeel ! »** s'amusait Levy.

**« Facile à dire, ****c'est pas toi qu'on pei… AIIIIIIIIEUH ! Ca fait hyper mal ! » **s'écria Gajeel.

**« Petite nature ! Et ça se prétend DrgonSleyer ? » **se moqua la jeune mage.

Bien qu'il trouvait cela assez ridicule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien. C'était à ce moment que Ridders les avaient dessinés. La jeune mage affichait un large sourire tout en caressant la longue chevelure ébène du mage d'Acier.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**« Pourquoi tu continues de me suivre ? » **demanda Levy en s'arrêtant d'un coup.

**« J'ai peur**** que tu te per****des ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose » ** répliqua Hide.

Voilà maintenant près de 10 minutes qu'ils marchaient à une quinzaine de mètres d'écart l'un de l'autre. Hide la suivait comme son ombre, impatient d'enfin arriver à la porte de chez elle, et, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Le calme était de vigueur entre les deux mages. Puis la mage des mots leva la tête sur un énorme arbre. C'était là qu'il l'avait laissé la première fois. C'était là qu'il l'avait ensuite défendu. Si ce maudit arbre n'avait jamais existait alors peut-être qu'elle ne souffrirait pas autant. Si elle ne se baladait pas ce jour là dans Magnolia, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait jamais attaqué et qu'alors tout aurait était beaucoup plus simple aujourd'hui. Elle se retourna vers Hide qui semblait toujours la fixer. Peut-être aussi qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page. Levy avança vers le jeune mage et lui sourit chaleureusement. Finalement, tous les mecs n'étaient pas forcément pas con, si ? Elle avait trop bu ce soir et ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis, elle continua son chemin lentement jusqu'à FairyHill. Bien que les garçons n'aient pas le droit d'entrer, Levy ne s'aperçue pas de suite que Hide l'avait suivit. Ca y est… On y est… Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, et bientôt la petite Levy serait dans sa poche ! Néanmoins en rentrant, le premier réflex de la jeune mage fut de courir jusqu'aux toilettes et d'y vomir laissant Hide, perplexe sur la suite des évènements. Il l'attendit dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, légèrement dégouté.

**« ****Ha t'es encore là ? Tu sais que tu n'as…****» ** la mage des mots n'avaient pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Hide avait violemment saisit ses lèvres.

Le baiser se prolongea, Levy ne savait que faire c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. Elle finit par s'écarter poliment.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que… ?****»** se contenta de dire la jeune mage.

**« Laisse toi faire, ça va te faire du bien… Je promets que tu vas oublier tout ce qui te tracasse… Fais-moi confiance »**

La voix sensuelle de Hide envoûtait Levy déjà embrumée par l'alcool. De plus, les baisers dans le coup qu'il lui donnait n'arrangeaient rien. Sachant qu'il jouait le tout pour le tout, Hide décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur… Il embrassa Levy à pleine bouge et l'entraina sur le canapé du salon. Là, il la fit basculer et s'installa sur elle. Il continuait de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous sa fine robe jaune. Levy le laissait faire complètement absente du moment. Hide, commença par lui enlever cette petite robe qui la laissé à demi-nue. Lui, défit son pantalon avant de caresser la jeune mage. Seulement le bout de tissue était de trop à son goût, et très vite, il passa une main en dessous ce qui eut pour conséquence d'arracher un gémissement de surprise à Levy. Hide voyait bien qu'elle était ailleurs, mais il n'en avait que faire du moment qu'il avait son corps… L'esprit importe peu. Sur ce, il retourna la pauvre mage, lui enleva le dernier bout de tissue restant et sortit son intimité. Il jubilait d'avance… Puis, d'un coup sec, il l'a pénétra brutalement ce qui l'a fit crier de douleur. La pauvre mage en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, de toute façon elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Cet obsédé avait préparé son coup depuis le début, en plus elle était encore ivre et pouvait à peine faire deux pas sans trébucher. Il avait été plus malin qu'elle, ainsi, elle se retrouva à donner sa virginité à un inconnu. Hide, lui, prenait beaucoup de plaisir, et les cris de Levy l'excitaient terriblement. Ses coups de rein étaient secs, brutaux et sauvages, et à chacun d'eux, il tentait de la pénétrer davantage sans jamais se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. Puis, Levy n'hurla plus, elle s'était habituée à cette douleur qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus que penser. Penser à Gajeel… C'est avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu être plutôt qu'allongé sur un canapé, en pleurs. Hide n'en avait pas encore finit, il se retira, laissant un faux espoir à Levy, qui tenta de se libérer de son étrinte, mais il la retourna de nouveau et la pénétra encore plus brutalement. La jeune mage poussa un cri emplit de douleur. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était le regard du mage. Il l'a voyait à peine, trop occupé à savourer son petit plaisir personnel. S'en était trop, bientôt 10minutes qu'il faisait des vas et viens en elle, elle n'en pouvait plus. Avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait elle posa sa main en travers le visage de mage et enta de le pousser de toutes ses forces. Le suppliant d'arrêter, hurlant sa douleur.

**« Ar-rête… Hide , Ar-ête »** sanglota-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas au contraire, il accentua ses coups si bien que la pauvre Levy cru mourir. Il était en sueur et semblait être possédé jusqu'au moment, où enfin, il se contracta et se mit à jouir. Aussitôt fait, il se retira, attrapa son pantalon qui descendait sur ses chevilles et le remonta, reboutonna ce qui paraissait être une chemise, le tout sous les pleurs de la petite mage. Lorsque celle-ci se redressa, un douleur indicible traversait son entre jambe, elle regarda le canapé devenu rouge-sang, comme les prunelles de Hide.

**« Ha oui, ça c'est le petit inconvenant des vierges. Mais bon mai****ntenant tu ne devrais plus avoir de soucis avec ça… La vache, t'as pissé le sang ! Bouh, je te dis pas la couleur de ma bite ! Bon j'me casse faut que je prenne une douche. On remet ça quand tu veux … euh.. euh.. Ruby ? Mavy ? Oh qu'importe bye ! » ** il claqua la porte et disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Levy elle, continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la douleur et de l'alcool qui lui tournait la tête. Après des heures à lutter contre la douleur, Levy tomba dans les bras de Morphée et fit d'horribles cauchemars.

* * *

**« C'est quoi ça ? »** s'écria Gajeel surpris.

**« Ca, c'est le bal inter-guildes. » **expliqua gentiment Wendy toute heureuse de retrouver son ami DragonSlayer. **« Ils ont décidé d'instaurer cela à la place des Jeux Magiques. C'est ****un bal au chaque membre doit avoir un cavalier ou une cavalière, et des jeux sont organisés. Ainsi, les vainqueurs font remporter leur guilde. C'est le premier qui soit organisé ! »**

Un bal ? C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Pff Gajeel n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il avait passé la nuit chez lui, allongé sur son lit à penser… Peut-être que Levy lui en voulait pour avoir été aussi froid, et puis comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il était de retour à la guilde ? Trop d'interrogation pour le petit cerveau du mage d'Acier qui avait clairement besoin de conseils… Mais voilà, comment et à qui demander ? Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de rester à la guilde jusqu'à trouver une solution. Puis soudain il regarda fixement la petite Wendy, qui se sentait un peu gênée…

**« Dis-moi gamine, faut faire comment pour qu'une fille nous pardonne ? »** dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

La jeune DragonSlayer écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait fêter c'est 13ans, les garçons ça l'intimidaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle se mit à rougir mais ne se démonta pas ! Son amie avait besoin d'elle, c'était de son devoir de l'aider ! Elle prit une demi-seconde de réflexion, dans laquelle, elle repassa en revue tous les comportements des filles de la guilde. Zut, c'était vraiment difficile !

**« Euuh, c'est que… »** bafouilla-t-elle. **« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Faudrait que tu t'excuses déjà, et ensuite.. Euh, tu peux passer du temps avec elle ! »**

**« C'est tout ? » **s'interrogea le mage d'Acier, surpris devant tant de facilité.

**« Oh ! Tu peux lui demander d'être ta cavalière au bal ! Les filles adorent les trucs romantiques comme ça »** s'écria Wendy avec un grand sourire.

Encore ce foutu Bal ?! Merde… Si ça se trouve la gamine avait raison, et il devait y aller avec Levy pour se faire pardonner. Gajeel se leva sans dire mot et se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde direction FairyHill ! La DragonSlayer était décidé, il allait inviter Levy ce matin même !

**Alors? **

**Que va-t-il arriver?**

**Gajeel va-t-il apprendre les actes de la nuit dernière?**

**C'est quoi ce bal exactement? Et surtout, que nous réserve-t-il?**

**Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre**

**!**

**Hésitez pas à lâcher un com's ça aide à progresser**

**(Ah et j'ai essayé de faire attention à l'ORTH :P ... Enfin ...)**

**Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Merci à tous ^^**

***Peace***


	7. Chapter 6

**Ohayou ! **

**Voilà la suite est en ligne! **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et me laissent leurs impressions dans les com's ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Le soleil brillait déjà en cette matinée sur la belle ville de Magnolia. A la Guilde de Fairy Tail, une idée traversait tous les esprits : le bal. Il était né à la suite des dernier Jeux Magic ayant mal tournés. Ainsi, chaque membre devait être accompagné d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière, même si cela n'était pas indispensable, il était préférable d'être accompagné afin d'assurer le bon déroulement de cet évènement. De ce fait, l'ambiance était légèrement différente que d'ordinaire on retrouvait la plupart des filles assises, zyeutant les garçons regroupés entre eux, au niveau du bar. Juvia était peut-être légèrement plus insistante que les autres… En effet, les regards qu'elle lançait glaçaient Grey qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait âtre agacé, gêné ou flatté de l'attention que lui consacré la jeune femme. Par conséquent, ce dernier restait penché sur son verre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Natsu, lui était affalé sur son tabouret, le dos collé au bar, les bras allongés sur celui-ci. Il avait la tête levé, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. A dire vrai, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Lui qui avait horreur de danser, il se voyait forcé d'aller au bal. Avec Lucy qui plus est… Certes il ne lui avait pas encore demandé, mais il savait qu'ils iraient ensemble, ça allait de soi ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble, vivaient ensemble… Personne n'aurait l'idée de l'inviter à part lui bien évidemment. Ainsi, il remettait à plus tard cette évidence, sans pour autant s'empêché de penser à la belle mage stellaire. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, leur relation avait changé, cependant pour lui il n'y avait rien de gênant de dormir avec une amie ou de la défendre, ou de la regarder, ou d'admirer sa beauté sans égale… Le dragon de feu sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Lucy de cette façon ? Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il remarqua Grey complètement crispé sur son verre et… encore habillé ! Le mage de feu soupçonna quelque chose. Il décala légèrement sa tête, de sorte à voir ce qu'il se passait derrière son ami. Toutes les filles étaient assises, semblant attendre quelque chose. On aurait dit des monstres assoiffés de sang, prêtes à vous sauter dessus dès lors que vous ouvrirez la bouche. Doucement, Natsu se retourna face au bar et rejoint le mage de glace dans son immobilité.

**« Et bien qu'est-ce qui ce passe les gamins ? »** demanda une voix puissante.

Aucune réponse ne parvint. L'homme à la cape fit les mêmes gestes que Natsu, il se décala et vit les filles. Cependant, un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Gildartz avait entendu parler de ce fameux bal, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il mettrait les jeunes dans un tel état.

**« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Elles veulent un cava****lier c'est pourtant évident non ? »** dit le colosse en s'asseyant. **« Alors vous avez fait votre choix ? Et toi Roméo ? »**

Le jeune garçon était tout juste arrivé au niveau des mages lorsqu'il vit les filles assises, une aura noire sortant de leur corps. Il regarda ces aînés, un peu penaud, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

**« Quoi ? Elles ont quoi les filles ? Et Natsu ? »** demanda le jeune.

**« Bon-Bonjour Roméo-kun ! » **lança timidement une petite voix.

**« Ah salut Wendy ! Tu sais ce qu'ils ont Natsu et Grey ? Gildartz se fiche de moi ! »**

**« C'est à cause du bal, ils ne savent pas comment inviter une fille ! Ils n'ont pas peur de se battre contre toute sorte de montres, mais une fille les effraie ! »** se moqua gentiment la mage du vent.

**« Le bal ? … Ah oui !**** D'ailleurs s'il faut quelqu'un autant y aller ensemble non ? On est s****û****r de pas s'ennuyer tous les deux comme ça. » **interrogea Roméo tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, l'œil distrait.

La petite mage aux cheveux nuit se mit à rougir. Même si cela avait été fait de façon très légère, on venait de l'inviter au bal ! Elle qui avait peur d'y aller seule ! Ouf, heureusement que son ami Roméo était là ! Elle hocha la tête en afficha un visage radieux avant de s'en aller en sautillant. Derrière elle, les yeux de mage rose et ceux du noir s'écarquillèrent. Ils fixaient Roméo comme s'il débarquait d'une autre dimension. Puis, se lancèrent un petit regard avant de se placer de chaque côté du jeune garçon.

**« C'est quoi ton secret ?! » **commença Grey admiratif.

**«**** Comment t'as fait pour qu'elle dise oui comme ça ?! » **s'étonna Natsu.

Le jeune Roméo ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il ne comprenait pas les questions de ses amis. Pour lui il avait juste demandé à une amie de venir s'amuser avec lui ! Il ne voyait pas la difficulté !

**« Bande d'imbéciles ! Roméo est juste un adulte responsable qui sait gérer ce genre de situation avec classe. » **continua Gildartz.

**« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, et puis j'ai pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit, mon père m'attend. J****e suis juste passé pour voir s'il y avait une mission amusante. Salut ! » **se contenta d'ajouter Roméo en sortant de la guilde toujours aussi penaud qu'à son arrivé.

Les deux amis restèrent sans voix, sous les rires importants du colosse de la guilde qui ne prenait pas la peine de se retenir. Ils vinrent donc se rassoir, vaincu par un gamin de 14ans … Humiliant. Le mage de feu en avait marre il devait agir, mais comment ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si difficile de demander à Lucy de l'accompagner à ce foutu bal ! Il aurait très bien pu le faire hier soir, lorsqu'ils étaient posé. Lui à jouer avec Happy, elle à écrire… Mais il n'avait pas réussi non plus. Il allait vraiment finir pas croire qu'il avait un problème ! Soudain, pris d'une grande détermination, le DragonSlayer se leva, se retourna et se dirigea vers Lucy, les deux poings fermé, un nœud au ventre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il détourna le regard de peur qu'elle remarque le rouge apparut sur ses joues. Puis il se lança… Moins déterminé… Si bien qu'aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Il restait la planté bêtement. Cependant, il se ressaisit ! C'était pas le moment d'abandonner ! Il fixa la mage blonde, droit dans les yeux, en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

**« Je… Tu… On… »**

Décidemment c'était pas son jour, surtout que…

**« Salut la compagnie ! »** Hide entra dans la Guilde tout heureux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy et lui envoya un sourire tout en s'approchant. Il se plaça devant Natsu qui fut si surpris qu'il n'eut le temps de bouger. Le nouveau de Fairy Tail lança un regard charmeur à Lucy, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le mage de feu, qui attrapa l'épaule de son compagnon.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsu ? Je te dérange ? Lucy n'est pas ta propriété à ce que je sache ! Tout le monde peut lui parler et encore plus l'inviter à aller au bal… »**

C'est à cet instant seulement que Natsu comprit. Hide n'avait pas tort, Lucy n'était pas à lui. Ils étaient amis mais elle était libre de faire ses propres choix. Elle pouvait très bien avoir envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, le mage de feu lâcha Hide. Se retourna et marcha, dos à la scène qui venait de se produire. Cependant, à mi-chemin, il se retourna, le regard confiant. Plus une once de doute ou de crainte ne le traversé.

**« Lucy n'est pas à**** moi… Mais on ira ensemble à ce bal, parce que nous sommes une équipe depuis le début. » **lâcha-t-il les yeux défiant ceux de Hide. **« Alors Lucy ? On y va à ce bal ? »**

La constellationste était complètement troublée par la détermination présente dans le regard de son compagnon. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il lui demande vaguement que la soirée ne lui plaisait pas, et elle aurait insisté pour qu'il vienne et dans ce cas avec elle. Mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait songé à ce qu'il lui fasse une demande en public devant toute la Guilde ! Une équipe… Oui c'était ça la raison. Parce qu'ils étaient une équipe… Juste parce qu'ils étaient une équipe… Pas parce qu'il le voulait. Elle fut déçue. Ses yeux se baissèrent, ses poings se serrèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle était triste de la raison donné par Natsu, quel idiot celui-là !

**« Oui »** commença Lucy **« Mais pas ensemble, j'irai avec Hide car il est le premier à m'en avoir fait la demande ! ».**

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un petit chat noir semblait attendre d'un air agacé devant une vitrine, les bras croisés, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Son ami était planté là depuis plus de dix minutes et ne bougeait pas, si bien qu'il en arrivait à effrayer les passants et les clients. Le mage d'Acier s'était penché sur la vitrine le visage interrogateur, les deux mains posées sur sa taille. C'était l'idée de Lili, pas la sienne ! Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela tout à fait ridicule !

**« Bon tu rentres ou tu comptes camper devant ? »** l'interrogea le chat noir.

**« La ferme ! »**

Il se penchait un peu plus sur la vitrine. Honnêtement, il ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami avait eut cette idée stupide ! Tout à l'heure, en partant de la guilde, Gajeel s'était directement dirigé vers chez lui afin de trouver Panthère Lili et de lui demander conseil. En effet, bien que déterminé à se faire pardonner, le DragonSlayer ignorait tout de la méthode d'approche… Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait se faire pardonner. « Prends-lui des fleurs ! Toutes les filles aient les fleurs. » lui avait répondu son ami. Voilà comment le mage d'Acier c'était retrouver devant un fleuriste, incapable d'entrer. Il ne connaissait rien aux fleurs, et puis c'était pas son genre… Cependant, si cela lui permettait de gagner le pardon de Levy, il n'hésiterait pas. Après de longues minutes à peser le pour et le contre, Gajeel entra, un peu géné. Lili le regardait de dehors. Le mage s'approcha de la vendeuse qui poussa un petit cri de panique lorsqu'elle l'aperçue. Cependant, le dragon d'Acier avait l'air maladroit ce qui lui donnait un petit côté attachant. Elle le regarda en détaille. Grand, musclé, longue chevelure d'ébène, piercing un peu partout et des iris bordeaux. Quel étrange personnage… Elle s'approcha, et proposa son aide au mage qui la refusa. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour choisir une fleur non ? Alors, il fit le tour de la boutique, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui plairait… Soudain, il aperçu une grande fleur jaune en forme de soleil. Il s'approcha et la regarda longuement. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à sa petite mage des mots : étincelante, souriante et réconfortante. Oui, celle-ci fera l'affaire !

**« J'veux celle-là s'vous plait ! » **demanda Gajeel en saisissant la fleur.

**« Un tournesol ? Ca doit être pour quelqu'un de très particuli****er je suppose. » **se réjouissait la vendeuse. **« Le tournesol représente le soleil, la lumière qui nous illumine et nous guide. Quelqu'un que l'on admire pour ses qualités. »**

**« Ce-C'est qu'une fleur ! »** s'énerva le mage en payant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Lili le regarda avec un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. Gajeel détourna les yeux et tourna des talons, direction FairyHill !

* * *

Elle était déjà réveillée. A dire vrai, elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures, les autres les ayant passées à penser, allongé sur le sol, absente. Ou alors à vomir aux toilettes à cause de sa cuite de la nuit dernière. Que c'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Pourquoi un mage de sa propre guilde lui avait-il fait une chose aussi abominable ? Et surtout, pourquoi se souvenait-elle des moindres de ce qui c'était passé alors que le reste de sa soirée était un vaste trou noir. Levy ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait ni l'heure qu'il était, ni si l'autre monstre c'était vanté à la guilde… Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était triste, désemparée et au bord du désespoir. A quoi bon survivre à une guerre atroce, sortir d'un coma de plus d'un an si c'est pour découvrir que ses amis ne sont plus de ce monde, que les Hommes sont devenus malsains et que la personne que l'on aime nous rejette ? Oui, c'était idiot. Complètement… Elle aurait dû mourir ce jour là avec Jett et Droy ! La petite mage bleu en voulait à Gajeel de l'avoir protégée, de l'avoir sauvée, mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle pour ne jamais avoir cessée de se battre pour cette chose futile qu'est sa vie. Et si elle était morte ce jour là… Et si elle était avec tous les autres là haut, à regarder les autres membres de la guilde, peut-être qu'elle serait plus heureuse. Le plafond lui semblait si haut soudainement. Le sol était glacé sous son dos dénudé. Et ses muscles engourdis. Si bien, que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle ne régie pas. La jeune mage restait allongée au beau milieu de son salon, totalement immobile, respirant faiblement, l'esprit à des années lumières de Magnolia. Elle ne bougea pas non plus la deuxième fois où les coups retentirent, ni la troisième. Ni même, lorsqu'on défonça sa porta à coup de pied.

**« Crevette ?! T'es où ? »**

Elle connaissait cette voix. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi la poursuivait-il après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Ne finirait-il dont jamais de la faire souffrir ? Elle se redressa légèrement et l'aperçu. Qu'elle spectacle ! Elle faisait peine à voir ! Et pourtant, malgré ses cheveux emmêlés, ses bleus présents un peu partout sur son corps, ou encore sa nudité, Gajeel accouru. Il s'élança vers Levy et fut étonné de la trouver dans un si piteux état. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre et la déposa simplement sur le lit. On pouvait lire dans son regard une haine féroce. Le mage d'Acier savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa petite protégée, quelque chose de moche. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour la défendre. Néanmoins, sans dire mot, il alla dans la salle de bain (bon je sais normalement c'est des douches collectives, mais on invente un peu ! IMAGINATION !) et fit couler un bain. Lorsque celui-ci fut près, il revint chercher Levy et la plongea dedans, avant de s'en aller simplement.

**« Pourqu****oi tu fais ça ? » **demanda la mage des mots, rompant ainsi le silence.

**« On fait parti de la même guilde. On s'entre-aide. »**

Levy ne le regarda pas claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se laissa aller dans son bain, s'immergeant entièrement. Encore une fois, il était venu à son secours. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas laissé seule. Pourquoi était-il si compliqué à cerner ? Tantôt gentil et prévenant, tantôt froid et distant. La jeune mage ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête avec lui. Elle se mit à hurler sous l'eau, laissant remonter toute une série de bulle et ce qui lui permit de dissimuler ses larmes, qui l'avaient submergée. Lorsqu'enfin elle décida de sortir, Levy s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda dans la pièce, aucune trace de DragonSlayer… Soudain, elle aperçue sur la table une belle fleur jaune. Elle s'approcha, la prise et la sentie. Quel doux parfum, doux et agréable. Peut-être qu'il la lui avait laissé en guise de pardon. Levy sourit.

**« C'est mieux ça c****revette. » ** lança une voix derrière elle, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

**« Ga-Gajeel ?! Que fais-tu encore là ? »**

**« Je m'assurai que tout allait bien s'tout. Ah et je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille au truc bizarre des guildes ensembles ? J'aime pas ça, mais on m'a dit que les filles aimés. »**

**« Tu veux parler du bal inter-guilde ? Tu veux que je sois ta cavalière ? » **s'étonna la mage bleu.

**« Si tu veux pas, tant pis… »**

**« Si ! D'accord ! Ca-Ca pourrait être marrant et au moins on ne sera pas tout seul… »**

Ayant sa réponse, le mage d'Acier tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle lui pardonnerait si facilement… Mais elle était comme ça Levy. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle arrivait toujours à trouver la force de le pardonner. Cependant arrivé sur le seuil, Gajeel s'arrêta.

**« Ha, et celui qui t'a fait ça, je vais le butter ! »** ajouta-t-il d'un ton furieux.

La petite mage des mots ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté, encore une fois. Bien que cet homme lui en face voir de toutes les couleurs, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à accepter sa proposition. Tout ça à cause de sa voix, de ses yeux, de sa chaleur… De sa présence. Levy avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours capable de le pardonner parce qu'il comptait plus que tout le reste à ses yeux. Et puis, il avait réussit à lui faire penser à autre chose. Au fond, Gajeel était quelqu'un de gentil et de bien. La petite mage décida qu'il était temps pour elle se de réveiller et de se battre de la meilleure façon qu'elle puisse : en restant souriante et relevant la tête devant ce monstre de Hide. De toute façon, un jour il aurait la monnaie de sa pièce, elle en était persuadée ! Sur ce, Levy se changea, elle opta pour un short long blanc accompagné d'une ceinture rouge, d'un haut jaune et d'un gilet bleu découvrant son ventre. Avec ça, un bandeau jaune et des chaussures rouges. Voilà, elle était prête pour se rendre à la guilde. Mais en repassant devant son canapé, une vague de frayeur l'envahit… Elle resta un instant sans bouger avant de lever les mains et de faire apparaître le mot « Fire » juste au-dessus. Le mot écrit en lettre de feu vint brûler le canapé. Puis, lorsqu'il n'en resta que des cendres, Levy fit apparaître le mot « Water » et les flammes s'évaporèrent. Souriante, la jeune mage s'apprêta à claquer la porte lorsqu'elle aperçue une couleur jeune vif qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez elle. Elle s'approcha plus attentivement et découvrit un tournesol resplendissant qui semblait illuminer la pièce. Etait-ce Gajeel qui lui avait offert ? Cette pensée ne la réconforta que davantage, et c'est la tête emplit des pensées de Gajeel qu'elle partie une bonne fois pour toute de FairyHills.

* * *

**« Elle** **ne me va pas du tout… » **lança une petite voix d'un ton déprimé.

**« Ne dis pas de bêtise Lisanna ! Tu es ravissante comme ça ! » **répondit Mira enjouait à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa petite sœur. **« Au fait Lucy, tu as déjà choisit ta robe ? Il faut que tu sois parfaite si tu veux impressionner Natsu ! »**

La mage stellaire de répondit pas. Elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour entendre quoi que se soit qui appartenait au monde réel. Elle revoyait encore et encore la scène, elle la revivait. Mais bon sang pourquoi avait-elle été aussi fière ? Pourquoi elle ne s'était pas tout simplement contentée d'accepter l'invitation du mage de feu ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas invité de façon très clair ou très subtil. Cependant elle était triste maintenant d'y aller avec un idiot fini comme Hide !

**« Je ne veux pas l'impressionner. »**

**« Allé, c'est pas parce qu'il n'es****t pas ton cavalier que tu ne peux pas te faire jolie pour lui ! » **avait dit la SatanSoul en affichant un large sourire.

A cet instant, la mage d'eau sortie d'une des cabines d'essayages, portant une magnifique robe noire en bustier, fendue au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Les trois autres filles restèrent bouche bée ! Juvia était radieuse, pas de toute elle misait beaucoup sur ce bal pour conquérir le cœur de son « Grey-sama ». Elle s'avança doucement, légèrement gênée par la réaction de ses amies. Après les heures qu'elle avait passé à faire du sport et à manger équilibré pour rentrer dans cette robe, Juvia se sentait belle et elle aimait ça.

**« Juvia tu es splendide ! Si Grey ne succombe devant ta poitrine parfaite, c'est qu'il est aveugle… Ou gay. » **finit par dire Mira les yeux pétillant.

**« Juvia espère que Grey-sama appréciera… »**

**« Alors il t'a invité ?! » **s'étonna Lisanna tout en portant ses mains à son dos.

**« Non… Grey-sama n'a rien demandé à Juvia alors Juvia espère qu'il fera quelque chose avant le bal**** ! » **la mage d'eau avait dit cela en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur deux petites mages aux cheveux bleus. L'une était un peu plus grande que l'autre et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Levy aperçue ses amies essayant leurs robes, et s'approcha, un large sourire au visage. Wendy l'a suivait de près. Les deux jeunes filles firent par aux autres du fait qu'elles étaient allées à la guilde et qu'on les avait conseillé de venir les chercher ici. Lorsque le mage des mots annonça à ses amies que le dragon d'Acier était son cavalier, toutes restèrent bouche bée. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit la veille, elle y allait finalement avec Gajeel ?! Et puis honnêtement, personne n'imaginé ce mage se rendre à un bal et encore moins accompagné d'une jeune fille aussi délicate que Levy ! De son côté, Juvia était soulagée, une rivale en moins pour l'amour de Monsieur Grey, c'était toujours ça de gagné ! Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une mage aux cheveux écarlates. Erza se dirigea directement vers un rayon de robes moulantes, et en choisit une dizaine. Chose faite, elle fit sortir de force Lucy partie essayer une petite robe à décolleté plongeant.

**« Il me faut une tenue parfaite, il me faut une tenue parfaite ! » **marmonnait la mage aux armures.

**« Tu as un cavalier Erza ? » **s'étonna faussement Mirajane.

A ces mots, Titania se stoppa net, lâchant les quelques robes qu'elle tenant dans ses bras. Elle se mise à trembler et une légère fumée de vapeur apparut au dessus d'elle. Si elle avait un cavalier ? A dire vrai c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela…

* * *

**Flash Back :**

Il était 20h, et Erza avait enfilé la plus belle de toutes ses robes, un magnifique dos nus avec un décolleté plongeant. A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi… Mais, lorsque Jellal lui avait proposé de sortir un soir, elle avait accepté sur le coup sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et puis, il n'avait jamais fait mention de « Rendez-vous galant », non ! Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait tout un film et que le mage au tatouage voulait tout simplement rattraper le temps perdu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'habiller classe et sexy, pour lui plaire, et tant pis si ce n'était pas l'idée que lui avait derrière la tête. A 20h05, Erza sortit de chez elle et se rendit en dehors de la ville, Jellal étant encore un fugitif recherché, malgré ses efforts pour se racheter lors de la guerre contre les dragons. Là-bas, un beau jeune homme l'attendait. Il semblait plus vieux qu'elle, et en effet 7 ans les séparés dorénavant. Alors qu'elle, avait été figée à 19ans, lui en avait 26 aujourd'hui et autant dire qu'il avait gagné en beauté avec le temps. Le jeune homme était adossé à un arbre, l'air penseur. La pénombre empêchait la mage aux armures de le voir clairement, ainsi, elle ignorait si oui ou non il s'était habillé d'une façon spéciale. Elle continuait d'avancer, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Soudain, le mage aux cheveux bleu l'aperçu. Il ne dit mot. Devant lui se trouvait la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Bien qu'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir aujourd'hui. Sa beauté était telle, qu'il ne trouva pas d'adjectif assez important pour qualifier la jeune mage écarlate. Alors, Jellal s'approche d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**« Tu es ravissante Erza. »**

Puis, il lui prit la main et l'emmena un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils marchaient en silence, le visage baissé, gênés par le rouge qui se dessinait sur leurs joues. Enfin, lorsque Jellal s'arrêta, ils se trouvèrent devant une immense plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vu. A l'horizon se levait la pleine lune, ce qui éclairait la pleine d'une lumière blanche magique. Les yeux de la Reine des fées s'émerveillèrent devant tant de beauté, elle se serait cru au bout milieu d'un rêve tant le décor était incroyable et improbable. Ensuite, le mage lâcha la main de la jeune femme, à regret, et sortit une nappe blanche et un panier en osier. Il s'assit et invita Erza à en faire de même.

**« Quand nous étions jeunes, tu parlais tout le temps de faire un pique-nique une fois que tu partirais de la tour du Paradis. Et puisque je ne peux pas entrer en ville, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion… » **confessa le mage gêné.

Erza sourit et s'assise près de lui. Jellal avait pensé à tout, même au gâteau préféré de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent la soirée à rire et à parler de diverses choses. Puis, s'en vraiment qu'ils ne le prévoient ou même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour ne former qu'un.

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back**

La séance de Shopping était finit désormais, et Levy raccompagnait Lucy jusqu'à chez elle. Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune constellationniste était silencieuse et affichait un air mélancolique. La mage des mots, bien qu'inquiète pour son amie commença par laisser ce silence s'installer, après tout, on avait tous quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose dont on ne voulait pas forcément parler, et Levy acceptait le fait que son amie ne veuille pas en discuter avec. Ainsi, elle se mit à penser à la nuit dernière, pleine de remords… Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ?! Comment avait-elle put se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Etait-elle donc si faible que cela ? Cependant, une pensée la réconforta : le visage de Gajeel et l'intonation sur laquelle il lui avait affirmé qu'il la vengerait. Seulement voilà, pour que la vengeance ait lieu, il fallait qu'elle lui dise qui lui avait fait du mal et surtout quel genre de mal… Et sa la jeune femme n'en était pas capable. Elle avait peur de perdre le respect ou du moins le soutient du DragonSlayer. Alors qu'elle était plongée au plus profond de ses pensées, Levy ne s'aperçue pas de suite qu'elle marchait seule désormais puisque Lucy s'était stoppé net. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'en rendit compte, son amie était à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, le visage grave.

**« Comment tu savais que Gajeel n'était pas mort ? »** lâcha simplement Lucy avec toute la franchise du monde.

**« Je.. » **commença Levy étonnée par la question de la mage stellaire **« C'était plus de l'espoir… Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il soit mort, j'aurai pas pu y croire de toute manière… »**

**« Mais, vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis près d'un an et c'est toujours présent… »**

**« Pardon ? » **s'interrogea la mage des mots.

**« Le lien qui fait que vous êtes lié l'un à l'autre… Avec Natsu, on vit ensemble. Bien que l'on ne soit qu'ami parfois j'espère que se soit plus et rien. Il ne doit pas penser comme moi et et… Je ne veux plus souffrir à cause d'un imbécile ! Je me suis dit que le fait d'aller au bal avec Hide serait une bonne leçon, mais il n'a même pas relevé ! Je ne suis qu'une petite idiote ! » **fini par dire Lucy les yeux larmoyant.

L'expression de Levy changea du tout au tout. Du petit récit de son ami n'en était ressortit qu'un seul élément : Hide. Lucy allait donc au bal inter-guilde avec Hide… Elle devait l'en dissuader, l'en empêcher ! Qui sait ce que ce pervers pouvait faire à son amie ! Les scènes de la nuit précédente étaient maintenant devenues tout à fait clair dans l'esprit de la mage des mots. Elle revoyait son visage, son regard sadique et surtout elle se remémorait la douleur qu'il lui avait causé aussi bien physique que morale. Elle retrouvait se sentiment de dégoût d'elle-même et se mise à trembler de tous ses membres. Il fallait la mettre en garde, il fallait qu'elle sache quel genre de monstre il était, il le fallait ! Alors, serrant les poings, elle s'avança vers son amie, la tête baissée et lui prit les mains.

**« Hide… Tu ne dois pas y aller avec lui ! »**

Devant le visage affolé de Levy, Lucy compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux la nuit dernière, et elle aurait mis sa main à coupé que ce n'était rien de positif… La mage stellaire emmena son amie jusqu'à chez elle, ouvrit la porte de la petite maison. La salamandre n'était pas encore rentrée… Elle conduisit Levy jusqu'au canapé et la fit assoir. Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre eux ? Il est vrai que le nouveau avait une mauvaise réputation auprès de ces dames, mais de là à mettre la mage des mots dans cet état… Cela devait être grave. Elles ne dirent mots quelques secondes, puis Levy prit la parole, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

**« Il… C'est pas quelqu'un de bien Lucy ! Il n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal, à faire des choses… Contre ta volonté… Je t'en supplie annule et demande à Natsu de venir avec toi je t'en supplie Lucy ! » **

C'était donc ça… La mage aux cheveux bleus commença son récit abominable de la nuit dernière, et à chaque nouveau mot, Lucy était un peu plus horrifié. Comment avait-il put ?! Elle sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester assise à ne rien faire. Elle se leva en un sursaut et se dirigea vers la porte, déterminée à trouver une solution pour venger son amie.

**« Arrête Lucy ! Ne fait pas ça ! Si Gajeel l'apprend… »**

Voilà elle en avait trop dit. Maintenant Lucy savait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce mage d'acier n'était pas qu'une simple amitié, mais bien plus. La blonde s'arrêta. Elle pensa qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans la même galère. Elles avaient des sentiments pour des hommes qui ne les voyaient que comme des bonnes camarades ou de gentilles coloc'. Prise d'une soudaine compassion, Lucy referma la porte et vint s'assoir près de Levy.

**« Je ne dirai rien tu as ma parole, cependant, Hide ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement ! Je te promets qu'on va trouver le moyen de lui régler son compte ! » **dit la mage avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

**« Merci Lucy… Je ne veux pas que le reste de la guilde soit au courant, pour le moment. »**

Les deux amies restèrent à discuter d'autre chose afin de calmer les tensions et de se quitter sur une note positive. En partant, Levy croisa Natsu, sourcils froncés, l'air à la fois triste, en colère et penaud. Elle sourit, finalement peut-être que Lucy se trompait et que le Dragon de feu avait quelques sentiments inavouable pour elle. Elle rentra chez elle, verrouilla la porte à double tour. S'avança vers sa chambre, la traversa et arriva dans la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bon bain. Rien ne servait de remuer le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, la jeune mage devait se concentrer sur ce bal et sur Gajeel… Elle se rendit dans la cuisine afin de prendre un petit encas et découvrit le frigo grand ouvert… La porte ayant disparut… Une porte qui se voulait imitation acier…

**« Bordel crevette ! C'est dégueux ton machin**** ! » **lança une voix depuis le salon. **« Au fait, il est où ton canapé ? C'est les cendres là ? Pourquoi tu l'as cramé ? »**

**« Ga-Gajeel ?! Mais qu'est-ce… » **commença Levy, les joues rosées.

**« Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que je sois assuré que tu ne dormes plus par terre. » **coupa le mage d'acier **« Ah et aussi que Lili m'a viré de la maison pour se venger de mon absence. Quel naze ce chat ! Sinon, t'as pas des couverts ? J'ai la dalle ! »**

* * *

**Fiiin !**

**Alors? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Hésitez pas à lâcher des com's :D**

**Et le prochain chap arrivera d'ici une petite semaine !**

**Bisous à tous et mercii**

***Peace***


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Sumimasen, je suis un peu en retard je sais je sais...**

**Mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ;)**

**D'ailleurs c'est l'avant dernier de la fic :D**

**(enfin normalement on verra dans le prochain x) )**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Ha oui et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des Reviews ou qui me suivent Franchement ça me fait trooooooop plaiz !**

**Aller cette fois je vous laisse lire Bisouuus :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

La nuit tombait lentement sur Magnolia alors que les mages affluaient sur le quai de la gare. Chacun habillé d'une grande élégance, avait fait un effort pour être resplendissant en cette soirée. Pour beaucoup, c'était le moment de tourner la page, d'oublier les incidents, les morts de l'année précédentes et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Venant d'arriver, le mage de glace semblait pensif, les mains dans ses poches la tête baissée, rien autour de lui n'était capable de le sortir de ses songes. Il avait, pour l'occasion sortit un smoking qu'Erza lui avait très gentiment donné (gentiment n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié ici…). Il y a un an, il perdait Lyon et un peu plus tard Ultear, et leurs visages étaient figés dans son esprit depuis le début de la journée. A dire vrai, il ne voulait même pas venir à ce fichu bal, il aurait préférait rester seul dans un coin et penser. Penser… Soudain, il leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvait, justement, penser ses amis de là où ils étaient ? « Si tu es un homme tu ira ! » « Pourquoi tous les garçons de cette guilde ne savent pas ce que veulent les filles ?! », c'est probablement ce qu'aurait dit Elfman et Ever, « J'aurai invité Levy ! Et elle aurait accepté parce que j'aurai été le plus rapide ! » « N'importe quoi, elle serait venue avec moi, parce que j'ai plein de bonnes choses à manger ! » se serait disputé Jett et Droy. « Amusez-vous mes enfants ! » se serait réjouit Maître Makarov. « Bah alors ? Si tu n'y vas pas avec elle, c'est moi qui irai Grey ! » Lyon… Le mage de glace se souvint de cette petite rivalité qui c'était mise entre eux, une rivalité qui était présente depuis bien longtemps… L'un trouvait toujours le moyen de vouloir ce que l'autre avait.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Grey-sama ? »** le surpris une petite voix aigue.

Le mage se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une Juvia plus belle que jamais… Une magnifique robe en décolleté bleue qui mettait parfaitement ses atouts en valeur. Ses longs cheveux océan étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval retournée. Elle était juste superbe, et devant tant de beauté, Grey ne savait plus trop comment réagir, alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il ignora cette beauté et redevint aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace.

**« C'est rien, c'est pas tes affaires Juvia. »**

**« Si Grey-sama désire parler, Juvia est… »**

**« La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de toi Juvia tu as compris ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie ! » **la coupa le mage d'un air sombre.

A ces mots, des petites larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la belle mage d'eau. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire rejeter par celui qu'elle aimait, mais jamais encore, il n'avait été si cruel avec elle. Alors, les poings fermés, la tête baissée, elle s'en alla sans dire mot. Grey était conscient qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin cette fois, mais resta de marbre face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avança lentement vers le train. « Tu n'es qu'un idiot Grey, tu le sais ça ? » Avait la voix d'Ul dans sa tête. Fait chier !

* * *

Un peu plus loin en ville, deux mages que tout opposé, que tout éloigné, que personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ensemble, se préparaient. Le Dragon d'acier était devant un grand miroir un peu embarrassé de se découvrir dans un costume noir. A dire vrai, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Le pantalon le gêné, et le grattait, sa veste était trop serrée, ne le laissant pas tout à fait libre de ses mouvements. Puis cette foutue cravate ! Impossible à attacher. Il avait fait un simple nœud, comme l'on peu en faire à des lacets de chaussure. Pour être tour à fait honnête, il la portait uniquement parce que Levy lui avait demandé. C'était la petite mage des mots qui l'avait acheté pour lui. Elle était rubis, comme les yeux de Gajeel. Au début, il avait refusé catégoriquement de la porter ou même de venir habiller différemment de d'habitude, mais Levy avait réussit à le faire céder. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il avait débarqué chez elle sans prévenir, et elle ne lui avait rien dire. Parfois, le soir il l'entendait pleurer pendant des heures dans sa chambre, mais se retenait d'entrer. Il ne voulait la brusquer, ou risquer de lui faire encore plus de mal. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait prit la décision de faire les choses dans la finesse et la délicatesse. Alors il se retournait sur le canapé (Qu'il avait ramené de chez lui), toute la nuit, n'inspirant qu'à une chose : venger sa précieuse petite mage bleue. Il avait supportait ses pleurs, mais aussi et surtout son regard. Elle qui d'habitude est si enjoué, si souriante, si pleine de vie. Il arrivait que certain jour elle se réveil sans prononcer le moindre mot, le regard vide. Ces jours là, Gajeel aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il tuerait la personne qui lui avait fait du mal, mais il restait figé, incapable de faire autre chose que de la regarder souffrir en silence. Cependant, il avait remarqué que son comportement était tout autre lorsqu'ils étaient à la guilde, en effet la jeune mage souriait, riait et parlait… Tout le monde semblait penser qu'elle allait bien, mais seul le mage d'Acier pouvait voir cette petite lueur dans son regard qui trahissait son mal-être. Etait-il possible que quelqu'un de la guilde lui ai fait quelque chose ? Gajeel pensait que c'était sa faute… Après tout, il n'y qu'avec lui qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Peut-être était-ce lui la cause de ses maux. Il espérait que non.

**« Et bien ? Tu n'arrives pas à attacher ta cravate ? Laisse-moi faire. » **s'enquit une petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

Les yeux de Gajeel s'écarquillèrent. Sa petite protégée était resplendissante dans sa robe couleur or en bustier. Elle était serrée jusqu'à la taille, puis s'évasait. On aurait une Princesse. Ses cheveux bleus lâchés, une simple barrette retenait une mèche afin de l'empêcher de lui tomber dans les yeux. Le DragonSlayeur sentit son cœur d'acier battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il laissa Levy s'approchait de lui, incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle attrapa sa cravate et fit un très beau nœud, lui sourit et s'écarta de Gajeel un peu gêneé par la non-réaction de se dernier. Alors elle tenta à tout hasard :

**« Le costume te vas plutôt bien Gajeel… »**

**« Ca m'gêne plus qu'autre chose ! Ca gratte et en plus j'suis pas à l'aise. » **se plaignit le dragon d'acier.

Levy sourit tristement, un sourire qu'il était habitué à voir depuis deux semaines maintenant, un sourire qui le mettait hors de lui. Elle mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

**« T'es pas mal comme ça Crevette. »** finit par dire Gajeel sans regarder Levy, de peur qu'elle ne s'aperçoive du rouge qui lui montait au joue.

La jeune mage se retourna, surprise. Elle remarqua, malgré la tentative de dissimulation les joues du mage et fut soudainement emplit d'un sentiment de joie. Levy lui sourit et lui prit le bras pour qu'ils sortent ensemble de FairyHill. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare et puisqu'ils étaient en retard, Gajeel décida de prendre la mage sur son dos et de courir à toute vitesse tout en lâchant un petit « Gihi ».

* * *

L'ambiance était froide depuis quelque temps dans la maison de la constellationnsite et du chasseur de Dragon. D'ailleurs, Natsu n'était jamais là, toujours en mission. Seul. Même Happy, son fidèle compagnon restait sur la touche. Lucy, quant-elle, attendait le jeune homme tous les soirs, s'endormant seul dans le hamac qui lui servait le dit. Elle aurait voulu avoir une vraie discussion avec le mage de feu avant qu'il ne reparte une énième fois. Mais rien à faire, lorsqu'il rentrait, il ne passait même pas à la maison, arrivait à la guilde, prenait une autre affiche et repartait en mission. Comme le faisait Mistogun de son temps. Natsu était devenu un véritable fantôme au sein de la guilde mais aussi dans le cœur de la blonde. Natsu, lui, pensait qu'il devait éviter un maximum Lucy afin de remettre ses idées au clair. Il ressentait quelque chose d'indicible pour son amie et sa décision d'aller au bal avec un autre, avait sonné comme une trahison dans le cœur de jeune mage. Cependant, elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle était libre de ses choix. Mais y aller avec Hide ?! N'était-ce pas le provoquer ? Le DragonSLayer n'avait qu'une idée en tête : foutre la raclée du siècle au nouveau qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture. Parfois, il s'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer entre Hide et Lucy, et alors il détruisait quelques monstres afin de faire cette terrible image de son esprit. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si elle aimait quelqu'un ? C'est vrai, lui et la blonde n'étaient que de simples amis. Cependant, une chose étrange faisait que son cœur se rétractait dès lors qu'il imaginait Lucy avec un autre que lui. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait s'endormir dans les bras d'un autre, ou râler contre un autre parce qu'il aurait mangé les onigiris qu'elle avait préparé pour une mission. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Lucy assise à se plaindre avec un autre que lui…

**« Putain mais il m'arrive quoi ?! »** il avait dit cela en donnant un énorme coup de poing dans un arbre.

Natsu s'était habillé. Il était prêt pour aller à cette soirée, sans elle… D'ailleurs il y allait seul. Au départ, il avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Mais il avait décidé de surveiller ce perfide de Hide. Alors il s'était habillé et avait marché toute la journée, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose. Sans y parvenir cependant. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à la gare, il entra rapidement dans le train, ce qui le surpris lui-même, lui qui avait horreur des transports ! A l'intérieur, il découvrit Grey assis seul les bras croisés. Il s'approcha et s'installa en face de lui. Le mage de glace ne dit mot. Ainsi, les deux amis firent le voyage en silence, bien que Natsu s'allongea rapidement, les deux mains portées à sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir.

* * *

**« Tu es venue toute seule Erza ? » **demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

**« C'est assez compliqué, vois-tu Meldy… » **

L'ex-membre de Crime Sorciere avait rejoint la guilde après la mort d'Ultear et la fuite de Jellal. Ce dernier avait refusé sa compagnie, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de plus qu'un simple jeune homme en fuite. Ainsi, il avait passé un accord avec l'un des membres du conseil magique pour que les poursuites contre Meldy cessent. De se fait, elle avait pris la décision de devenir un mage de Fairy Tail.

**« C'est Jel… » **

**« Mistogun ****! C'est Mistogun ! Il est venu d'Edolas pour faire un compte rendu sur la vie des excides à Hearfland ! » **s'écria Titania en planquant ses mains sur la bouche de la mage.

C'était donc cela, Jellal allait venir ! Et en plus il venait en compagnie d'Erza ! Décidemment qu'est-ce que c'était beau l'amour ! Meldy s'assit sagement à côté de la mage aux armures, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un peu plus loin dans le train, une belle blonde était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fixant l'horizon qui défilait. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge éclatante, découvrant son épaule droite et lui tombant juste au dessus des genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, en une couronne qui trônait sur sa tête. Malgré l'ambiance festive qui se dessinait dans le wagon, Lucy restait mélancolique. A côté d'elle, Wendy parlait avec Roméo. Ils étaient plutôt mignons tous les deux. Pour l'occasion, le jeune mage avait enfilé un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, quant à la demoiselle, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue claire, à dos nu qui la rendait encore plus adorable que d'ordinaire. Ils riaient gaiment, en contemplant parfois les décors qui défilaient à travers la vitre. D'un certain côté, Lucy les envié. C'est vrai, à 13ans tout est plus simple ! Pas de problème avec ce que l'on appel l'amour, à cet âge là, c'est encore pur et innocent. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, la constellationniste ne se leva pas de suite, attendant, ou plutôt espérant un miracle. Qui hélas pour elle n'arriva pas.

**« Alors tu viens ? » **résonna une voix.

Sans dire mot, la mage stellaire pris son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers Hide qui l'attendait le bras tendu. _« Natsu… C'est à ton bras que je devrais m'accrocher… » _pensa-t-elle tristement.

* * *

Le château était aussi immense que l'on pouvait se l'imaginer, avec des plafonds interminables et une salle de réception qui faisait bien 6 ou 7 fois la taille de la guilde toute entière ! Tous les mages regardaient d'un air émerveillé cette salle emplie d'or et de tapisserie. Tous ? Non, au milieu, une petite mage aux cheveux bleue ne prêtait guère attention à la décoration. Levy n'était pas à l'aise du tout dans cette foule. Alors que son cavalier s'en était allé saluer Sting et Rogue, elle se sentait oppressée et avait du mal à respirer. Elle cherchait des yeux l'homme de tous ses maux, ni à droite, ni à gauche… Il pouvait être n'importe où dans cette foule où l'on ne distingué personne. La mage des mots se sentait bête, elle qui avait tant fait ces derniers temps pour garder la tête froide face à son agresseur, la voilà paniquée à l'idée qu'il surgisse derrière elle. Haletante, elle continuait de le chercher, le regard de plus en plus brouillait. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle se sentie tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, le dragon d'Acier la rattrapa et personne ne remarqua le dérapage de la jeune femme. Surprise, les yeux exorbités, des larmes perlant à chacun d'eux, Levy vit Gajeel. Elle n'avait jamais eut tant besoin de lui quand ce moment, alors, sans réfléchir, elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, se cachant pour pleurer. Le mage, à la fois troublé, fou de rage et compatissant ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de serrer la taille de sa petite crevette. Personne ne semblait les voir, tous trop occupé à leur affaire. Soudain, Gajeel relâcha son étreinte, et pris Levy par le bras et l'attira sur la terrasse, afin de lui faire prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, la jeune mage tenta de se calmer, gardant les yeux fermés et la tête baissé, serrant de toutes ses forces sur sa robe.

**« Va fa****lloir tout me raconter maintenant Levy. » **lança sèchement Gajeel, voyant que sa cavalière ne réagissait pas il enchaîna **« Ca va faire plus de deux semaines que je te supporte comme ça ! Et ça commence à bien faire, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe merde ! »**

Levy demeura silencieuse, elle était incapable de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Puis avalant sa salive, elle redressa la tête et gratifia le mage d'Acier d'un des plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

**« Allons-nous amuser avec nos amis Ga****jeel. Tout va bien d'accord. Tout va très bien. Et puis c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi héhé, si je ne te connaisais pas je dirai presque que tu tiens à moi »** elle lui tira la langue, passa devant lui et entra dans la salle noire de monde à présent.

Le DragonSlayer était restait immobile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ? Qu'il tenait à elle ? Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Qu'il aimait la voir rire ? Ou qu'il avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité ? Sur ces pensées, Gajeel eut un léger rictus. Tout était vrai. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait vraiment, il avait envie de la voir heureuse et surtout, il avait envie qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui. Il poussa son célèbre « Ghihi » et rattrapa Levy.

* * *

Grey était assis à la même table que Natsu, c'était la table des « non-accompagné ». Tous deux ne disaient mot. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace rompe le silence.

**« Pff, dire que même Gajeel et Roméo sont tombés dans le panneau. Qui serait assez con pour inviter une fille à un foutu balle ? »**

**« Nous… »** souffla le dragon de feu, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

**« On est venu seul… » **rétorqua Grey.

**« Parce qu'on a pas eu les couille d'inviter la bonne personne, et maintenant, elle danse avec une espèce de connard sans nom. »** s'énerva Natsu en levant les yeux sur la belle blonde qui danser avec Hide depuis le début de la soirée. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a pas invité les filles ? J'vais te dire pourquoi, c'est parce qu'on sait pas ce qu'on risque à s'attacher. Qui sait ? On tombe amoureux, puis elle disparait sans laisser de trace, à par une plait béante dans… »**

Le mage de glace s'arrêta sous le regard interrogateur de son camarade. Zut, il avait laissé sa parole dépasser sa pensée, et maintenant il savait tout ! Cependant à sa plus grande surprise, Natsu reposa sa tête et soupira. Finalement ni l'un, ni l'autre se permettait d'émettre un jugement. Grey replongea dans ses pensées, il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi vulgaire avec la mage d'eau. S'il pouvait retourner en arrière ! Soudain, il sentit une présence familière derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit Juvia debout, devant lui, le rouge aux joues, le regard confut.

**« Il semblerait que Juvia soit à votre table… »**

**« Assied-toi alors. » **lança froidement l'apprenti d'Ul.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'elle était là, il était mal à l'aise. Même si la présence de la jeune femme le calmait, il y avait toujours cette sensation étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac. Juvia s'assit, troublée. A cet instant, Natsu releva la tête et remarqua l'attitude étrange de son ami. Alors c'était d'elle dont il parlait ?! Juvia ? La fille qu'il rejetait depuis le début ? Alors c'était ça, il ne savait pas comment être avec elle, il avait peur de s'attacher ! Le dragon était connu pour ne pas être très brillant, mais étonnement, il avait compris cela. Ainsi, il se leva et quitta la table en faisant un signe de la main à son ami de glace. Juvia était juste à côté de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion après son comportement sur le quai. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

**« Je voulais pas tout à l'heure. » **

Juvia ne réagit pas davantage. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer par un signe de tête tout en continuant de regarder les autres danser. Légèrement déçue de ne pas être avec eux sur la piste.

* * *

Sur la piste justement, Lucy tenait la main de Hide, qui lui, la serrait fermement par les hanches, comme pour montrer aux autres qu'il avait gagné la précieuse d'un dragon. Il affichait un sourire mesquin, dévisageant Natsu qui passé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier avait décidé d'ignorer totalement les deux mages, afin de se concentrer sur le buffet. Chose qu'il ne parvint pas à faire, puisqu'il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la belle blonde qui, désormais était tourné vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lucy lui lança un sourire embarrassé, alors que le mage en profita pour regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : se diriger vers la constellationniste, l'arraché de l'étreinte de ce monstre de Hide et de la garder pour lui. Tristement, les mains croisées derrières sa tête, il avança jusqu'au buffet et se servit un peu de tout, sans pour autant avoir envie de quoi que se soit. De son côté, la blonde le regardait s'en aller. Elle s'en voulait. Néanmoins, il y avait un bon côté, elle avait l'intention de prendre à par le mage afin de le menacer de tout dire à la guilde de ses méfaits des avis de son amies Levy. Dans cet optique, elle lâcha à regret du regard le mage de feu et commença à jouer le rôle dont elle était incombée : faire semblant de succomber au charme de cet homme diabolique. Elle lui souriait et riait parfois. Tout semblait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes, Hide courait littéralement dans son piège. Cependant, méfiance Lucy, qui sait ce dont est capable le nouveau de Fairy Tail. Soudain, un bourdonnement retentit, forçant tous les participants au bal à se boucher les oreilles. Puis, une petite silhouette apparut au balcon : le Roi.

**« Bien le bonsoir, mages des guildes d****u Royaume de Fiore ! Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous remerciez de votre présence en ce jour. Comme chacun de vous le sait, il y a un an, les jeux magic ont finit en tragédie nationale… Voilà pourquoi ils ont été supprimés. Cependant, le bal auquel vous parti****cipé n'est pas un bal comme les autres. En effet, une épreuve vous attend. » **le Roi marqua une pause, afin de faire grandir le suspense. Personne n'était au courant de cette fameuse épreuve, tous se regardait abêtis par la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. **« ****Cette épreuve, est une épreuve de combativité et d'endurance. Seuls les mages les plus puissants seront récompensés, et quelles récompenses ! Les lots seront annoncés à la fin de l'épreuve. Comme je vous le disais cette épreuve est donc très spéciale… D'au****tant plus que la magie est interdite ! » **cette fois-ci, se furent des regards inquiets que s'échangèrent les mages de l'assemblée, comment pouvait-on interdire la magie à des mages ? Le concept était simplement aberrant. **« Du calme du calme. Afin qu'il n'y**** ait pas de triche, des brouilleurs ont été installé un peu partout dans le château. Revenons à l'épreuve en elle-même, il s'agit, très vulgairement dit, d'un chat. Il y a une quantité de mage dit « mage cible » et les autres devront en attraper un maximum****, sachant, que la guilde ayant attrapé le plus de « mage cible » appartenant à une guilde adverse sera couronné vainqueur de la compétition ! Les prix seront réservés au trois meilleures Guildes. » **des plaintes retentirent un peu partout. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'avait été prévenu ?! **« Du calme du calme ! Bien, les « mages cibles » seront toutes les demoiselles de chaque guilde. Pour capturer un mage cible, il vous suffit de l'attraper. Pas de l'effleurer, de le frôler, ni même de le voir, mais**** bien de l'attraper. Le jeu commence maintenant ! Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, vous avez dix minutes pour fuir ! L'épreuve prendra fin à minuit tapant ! Sur ce, amusez-vous bien et bonne chance à tous ! »**

A cet instant, un énorme chrono géant apparu, affichant très nettement 20 :00, il se mit alors en marche, et les premières secondes commencèrent à défiler. C'était bien leurs veines ! Lucy attrapa sa robe et commença à courir vers un escalier, Wendy, elle resta un instant planté sur place ne sachant que faire, avant que Roméo la pousse gentiment pour qu'elle s'en aille. Juvia avait déjà disparue, Grey n'avait pas eut le temps de dire « ouf ». Erza était introuvable depuis le début du bal, mais elle aurait sûrement entendu l'appel du Roi puisqu'il avait était diffusé dans tout le château. Meldy, baissa la tête et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Mira attrapa la main de sa sœur et l'emmena avec elle, assurant Luxus de sa sécurité à l'aide d'un clin d'œil. Levy, enfin, fut prise de panique, persuadé qu'elle ne serait qu'un handicape pour ses camarades.

**« Aller Crevette, va te cacher. T'en fais pas, je te retrouve vite. » **avait simplement dit Gajeel.

La mage des mots souleva sa robe, et disparut dans la foule. Elle courrait à toute vitesse, espérant trouver une cachette digne de ce nom. Le chrono géant était présent un peu partout dans le palais, permettant aux filles de se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Levy avait trouvé une armure qui s'ouvrait à l'aide de vice sur le côté. Elle jeta un regard à droit et à gauche : personne. Alors, la mage entra dans cette armure et demeura silencieuse jusqu'au premier coup de « gong » annonçant le début de l'épreuve.

* * *

Pour Natsu c'était l'occasion ou jamais, loin de lui l'idée de courir après les filles des autres guildes, il préférait partir à la recherche d'une seule fille. _La_ fille comme on dit. A l'aide de son odora sur développé, il démarra à une vitesse hallucinante, que ne lui aurait sûrement pas envié Jett de son vivant. Il prit la tête de cette chasse effrénée. Il devait la trouver avant un autre, il devait en profiter pour lui parler, pour lui dire qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir était à la hauteur et qu'il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait des sentiments pour ce connard de Hide. Alors, suivant à la trace l'odeur de la jeune femme, une odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, il se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Il imaginait la trouver avec Hide… Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il allait arriver. Non, il ne pouvait l'imaginer ! C'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE ! Soudain, le dragon de feu s'arrêta devant une porte. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Lucy était derrière cette porte. Il scruta les alentours afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée, l'estomac noué, et d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec. Il avait était si brusque, qu'il avait envoyé la jeune mage bonde s'encastrer dans un mur. Surpris, il lâcha la porte qui se referma aussitôt derrière lui dans un léger « clic » et se dirigea vers son amie, un peu penaud. Lucy était retombée sur le sol et se frottait la tête en gémissant de douleur. Leur vacarme avait dû attirer du monde dans le couloir. Conscient du risque, le DragonSlayer fondit sur la mage stellaire et lui mit la main sur la bouche afin qu'elle se taise. Lucy ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et fut soulagée de découvrir Natsu. Bien que incontestablement irrité d'avoir été projeté à grande force sur un mur. Elle resta muette le temps que le mage lui couvrait la bouche, cependant, l'oxygène commença à lui manquer. En effet, le mage de feu appuyait tellement fort sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui bouché aussi le nez. Dans un geste brusque, Lucy envoya, par mégarde, son coude contre les fragilités du dragon, qui la lâcha aussi tôt pour s'écrouler sur le sol les mains posées sur son entre-jambe, comme pour faire passer la douleur. Remarquant son acte malencontreux, Lucy se pencha au dessus du mage l'air légèrement inquiète. Que faisait-il là ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé si vite alors que l'épreuve avait commencé il y à peine cinq minutes ? Soudain, elle sourit, ce qui eut le don de faire passer la douleur de Natsu qui se releva. Les deux mages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se confondaient. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence une petite minute, avant que la mage aux esprits détourne le regard, les joues rosées.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Natsu ? Le but du jeu n'est pas de retrouver les membres de sa guilde. » **ironisa Lucy, se sachant que dire d'autre.

**« Tu l'aimes ?! » **se précipita Natsu sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La blonde resta un instant paralysé, choquée par la question que le mage venait de lui poser. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle jurait desseller une once de jalousie dans son expression.

**« De qui ? Hide ? B****ien sûre que non ! » **finit-elle par dire impatiente de savoir la réaction du mage.

**« Alors… » **commença Natsu, hésitant. **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi à ce foutu bal ! » **

Il avait été si direct, si claire que Lucy en était toute abasourdie. Elle dévisagea Natsu. Il était assis en tailleur, les mains serrant ses pieds, le regard fixe, les joues écarlates. Il y avait dans son regard une détermination qu'elle était habituée à voir chez lui, uniquement lorsqu'il parlait de battre quelqu'un. En fait, sa position était celle d'un gamin, mais son regard, lui, était celui d'un homme. Un homme confus. Cependant la mage stellaire n'avait pas l'intention de succomber aussi facilement ! Alors elle décida de le tester un peu.

**« Et toi alors ?! Je te signal que tu n****e m'as invité que parce que je suis ta co-équipière ! Tu n'as trouvé que ça. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller en tant que ta co-équipière ! Je ne voulais pas que se soit d'une telle évidence pour toi ! »** elle avait dit cela à voix haute, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

Le mage la regarda étonnement surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est ce qu'elle pensait ? Qu'elle n'était que Lucy l'éternelle co-équipière. Il voulut parler, mais elle de le devança.

**« Je-je voulais être plus que Lucy la bonne copine ! Mais je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais, alors je me suis bercée d'illusions en venant m'installer chez toi. J'ai presque finit par y croire, lorsque le matin on se réveillait l'un près de l'autre. L'idiote ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était plus de considération ! »**

Elle se leva, se sentant idiote et humiliée. Puis se dirigea vers la porte, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à échapper à son contrôle. Elle voulut tourner la poignée, mais celle-ci était coincée. Elle réessaya, sans plus de succès. Alors posant ses deux mains sur la porte demeurée fermée, elle expliqua les choses au mage. Et merde, elle qui avait prévue une fin tragique ! La voilà obligée de passer le reste de la soirée enfermé avec Natsu !

**« La porte est bloquée… »**

**« Tant mieux. » **dit Natsu en arrivant au niveau de Lucy.

Il s'était collé à elle, qui, gênait, décida de lui faire face afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il entendait par « Tant mieux. ». Et la constellationniste ne fut pas déçue. Devant elle, Natsu lui lançait un regard à la fois déterminé mais emplit d'un sentiment de certitude. Alors, une énième larme coula sur la joue droite de Lucy. Le mage de feu l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce avant d'attraper le visage de la blonde, de rapprocher son visage et de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout avait était si rapide dans l'esprit de la salamandre. C'est comme si, il l'avait toujours su, comme tout avait été prévu pour que cela arrive. Il la voulait, tout entière. Il avait besoin d'elle tous les jours. Toutes les questions qui hantées son esprit depuis quelques semaines avaient disparues. Peut-être que c'était cela qu'être amoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque, alors ils se séparèrent. Natsu était rouge et attendant la réaction de Lucy, qui ne se fit pas tarder. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa de plus belle. Une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

L'épreuve avait commencé depuis près d'une demi-heure et Levy était toujours cachée dans son armure priant pour ne pas être trouvée et ainsi être un maximum utile à ses amies. Il est vrai que depuis son réveil, elle n'était ni partir en mission, n'avait pas non plus aidé à la guilde… En fait, on s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle, plus qu'autre chose. Alors elle espérait de tout son cœur se rattraper ce soir. Elle respirait doucement, tentait d'amoindrir les battements de son cœur et gardait les yeux clos. Soudain, elle se sentie partir en avant, la cachette dans laquelle elle se trouva se transforma davantage en une prison. Consciente qu'on avait probablement dû entendre son petit hoquet de surprise, elle cessa tout mouvement, et même de respirer. Jusqu'à ce que l'armure s'ouvre. C'était alors sa seule chance. Elle donna de toutes ses forces un coup de pied en direction de la personne qui semblait être là et se leva pour se mettre à courir à tout rompre. Et elle fit bien, derrière elle une horde de garçons lui courait après, tous appartenant à d'autres guildes. La mage des mots enchaînait les couloirs, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, évitant de justesse les bras des mages adverses. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était heureuse d'être petite, en effet sa petite taille lui permettait d'être plus agile et d'esquiver avec plus d'aisance. Parfois, elle s'auto-surprenait, en sautant par-dessus un concourant, ou passant entre les jambes d'un autre. La jeune bleue trouva même un certain plaisir à ce jeu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider, elle était seule et s'en sortait plutôt pas trop mal. Tout à coup, un groupe d'individus arriva devant-elle, aussitôt, Levy voulut faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter la meute qui la poursuivait déjà. Cette fois elle était encerclée, et aucune de ces capacités n'allaient pouvoir l'aider. Elle serra les dents. Non, elle ne pouvait se faire avoir si facilement ! Pas maintenant ! Son cerveau s'activa, et chercha mille et une façons de se sortir de se merdier. Soudain, la mage des mots se fit happer en arrière par une main qui sortait d'une porte qui donnait sur une autre pièce. Levy ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller, et se vit emporter par le bras, dans une trappe, se trouvant sous un tapis. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les mages furent étonnés de découvrir une pièce entièrement vide de toute vie humaine. Ils la mirent s'en dessus-dessous afin de trouver une trace de leur cible. En vain… Elle avait dû s'échapper par la fenêtre ! De sons côté Levy entendait parfaitement le raffut et restait silencieuse. Elle sentait avec elle la présence de quelqu'un, cependant, l'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer une quelconque forme qui lui donnerait un indice sur l'identité de cette personne. Puis le silence se fit de nouveau. Prudemment, Levy souleva la trappe, jetant des regards furtifs un peu partout autour d'elle avant de sortir. Sauvée ! La horde était partie. Elle entendit alors la personne sortir à son tour et sa surprise lui arrache toute possibilité de parler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Levy fit quelques pas en arrière, horrifiée. Devant elle se tenait l'homme le plus malfaisant de la guilde de Fairy Tail : Hide.

**« Bah alors Levy ? Même pas un petit merci ? Après tout je t'ai quand même sauvé la mise sur ce coup là, faut bien l'avouer »** dit-il d'un ton détendu, trop heureux de la réaction de la jeune mage bleue.

Ce n'était pas possible, que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi la pourchasser avec tant d'acharnement ? N'avait-il pas eut ce qu'il désirait ? Levy resta muette, tout en continuant de reculer, tandis que lui avançait d'un pas déterminé. La peur lui glaçait le sang, des images infectes revenaient dans son esprit. Non, non, non ! Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour se consoler elle-même. Levy avait le sentiment d'être revenu au point de départ, exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'elle gisait, allongé sur le sol glacial, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle ne savait plus exactement combien de temps elle était restée ainsi immobile, mais une chose était sur, c'est que Gajeel l'avait aidé. En fait, il avait continué de l'aider tout au long des deux dernières semaines. Rien que pour ça, pour les efforts qu'il avait fournit, elle ne pouvait, non… Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle défia Hide du regard. Le nouveau s'en amusait, plus la victime résiste et plus elle l'attire, c'est comme ça. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Levy, celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, bien qu'ils soient emplis de larmes, n'attendant qu'une chose : rouler en grand nombre sur ses joues.

**« Tu me fais rire gamine. Tu oses me regarder, mais la volonté n'y ait pas. Tu as peur Levy, parce que tu sais que tu es seule, que personne ne viendra pour toi, cette fois encore. » **il avait murmurait à l'oreille de la mage les derniers mots, comme pour imiter sa conscience.

Alors il se passa quelque chose que le nouveau n'avait pas vu venir : Levy lui envoya son petit poing d'habitude si faible et délicat en plein dans son visage. Ce qui lui permit de tenter une évasion. Hélas sans succès puis-ce qu'il l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et la força à s'accroupir. Alors, Hide, le regard emplit de démence envoya son pied sur le nez de la mage qui hurla de douleur, et avec la force de sa main, lui tordu le poignet, ce qui lui arracha un second cri. La mage des mots se maudissait d'être aussi faible, surtout face à une telle ordure. Elle sentie sons sang goutter de son nez. Si seulement elle pouvait être forte !

**« Alors tu es comme ça toi ?! Dans ce cas ce soir tu vas goûter à ton propre sang salope ! »** tout en prononçant ces paroles, il lui donna un coup qui la fit s'écrouler à terre.

Levy ne voulait plus montrer sa souffrance, alors elle lutta pour ne pas crier, pour au moins lui enlever cette satisfaction. Néanmoins, peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure des solutions. Hide, fou de rage de ne rien entendre frappait de plus en plus fort. Avec de moins en mois de retenu. Maintenant, Levy était recouverte d'égratignures, d'hématomes et de sang. En effet, son sang coulait à flot, elle pouvait à peine bouger. C'était idiot quant-elle y repensait. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil et elle avait déjà manqué de mourir par deux fois, si l'on compte celle-ci, et toujours à cause de son imprudence. Hide l'attrapa par les cheveux à la souleva, la robe en or de la belle mage n'était plus qu'une teinte rosée, trempée par son sang. Le monstre la regarda droit ans les yeux, affichant un sourire diabolique.

**« Je crois que tu as eut ta dose tu ne … »**

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut envoyé au tapis par la force d'un direct du droit. Levy, quant-à elle, se trouvait maintenant dans une étreinte étonnement familière. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et le vit : Des piercings un peu partout sur le visage, une chevelure d'ébène qui n'en finissait pas et de petits rubis en guise de prunelles. Gajeel affichait une expression de rage démesurée. Il serra un peu plus fort sa protégée, en contemplant l'état pathétique dans lequel elle était. Il ne dit mot et la déposa délicatement sur le sol non pas sans se remémorer la scène de l'année passée qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il jeta alors un regard noir à Hide qui se relevait un peu secoué par le choc.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gajeel ? Si tu veux te la faire, je te la lai… »**

De nouveau, le poing du Dragon d'acier l'empêcha de terminer, et l'obligea même à mettre un genou à terre.

**« Prépare-toi à crever connard. » **lâcha froidement Gajeel.

Hide tressaillit. Cette expression… C'était le même que celle de Natsu. Néanmoins, pas prêt à perdre la face, il se releva. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là, mains maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il défia Gajeel du regard. Le DragonSlayer restait fixé sur sa cible, avec un seul objectif en tête : l'exterminer. Soudain, celui-ci se vit passer à travers un mur et finir dehors sur l'immense terrasse du palais. Par quel prodige avait-il volé jusqu'ici ? C'est lorsqu'il vit Hide flottait au dessus de lui qu'il comprit. Lui, détenait toujours ses pouvoirs.

**« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment ça se fait qu'tu peux utiliser ta magie alors que les brouilleurs sont partout ?! » **s'énerva Gajeel en se relevant.

**« Ma magie n'a pas de limite, si bien qu'aucun brouilleur n'est capable de l'arrêter. »** afin de prouver ce qu'il avançait, Hide souleva le Dragon du sol et le fit s'écraser avec fracas. **« Le temps n'a pas de limite ! »** cette fois si, il envoya le mage contre un mur, avant de le faire, de nouveau rencontrer avec force le sol.

**« Gajeeeeeeeeel ! »** hurla Levy du haut du mur qu'il avait traversé plus tôt.

Hide retrouva son sourire. Ces brouilleurs étaient une véritable aubaine pour lui ! Il allait pouvoir s'en prendre au mage sans qu'il puisse répliquer. Sans perdre plus de temps en bavardage, il commença un terrible ballet. Gajeel s'écraser sur le sol, formant d'innombrables cratères, voler quelques instants avant de rencontrer un mur, passer à travers un autre, allant s'encastrer sur des marches parfois, tout cela sous le regard impuissant de la mage des mots qui portait ses mains à sa bouche. Elle devait réagir. D'autant plus que le jeune homme semblait ne plus être conscient. Hide riait jaune, trop fière d'avoir un dragonslayer. Puis, lorsqu'il en eut assez, il s'approcha de Gajeel, qui peinait à respirer, et s'apprêtait à le frapper à l'aide de son pied, quand quelque chose le troubla. Sous son pied, serrant le corps du mage, Levy. Elle avait couru à toute vitesse puisant dans ses dernières forces. Elle ne pouvait supporter davantage ce spectacle ! La mage des mots avait attrapait Gajeel par le dos et avait pris la décision de le protéger. Hide reposa sa jambe sur le sol, intrigué par le comportement de la jeune femme.

**« Pourquoi le protéger ? Tu sais pertinemment que je peux te détruire en un instant. Alors pourquoi ne pas fuir ? » **demanda froidement le mage de l'espace.

Levy lui lança un regard emplit de fierté, de courage et de détermination. Un regard qui remémora au mage de douloureux souvenirs.

**« Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne m'enfuirai plus ! »** hurla la mage **« Pendant trop longtemps j'ai dépendu des autres. Mes amis sont morts pour me protéger, d'autres ont été blessé en me portant secours. Je sais que je ne suis pas la mage la puissante de Fairy Tail comme Erza, ni doté de grand pouvoir comme Juvia ou Wendy****… Je suis petite et faible… Mais aujourd'hui je protégerai ce que j'aime et peu importe la souffrance que j'ai à endurer. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour ceux que j'aime, je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais ! »**

Les yeux de Hide s'écarquillèrent. Cette expression, ces mots… Cette détermination… Il _la_revoyait, ensanglanté devant lui, tenant tête à ces hommes. Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller maintenant ?! Comment pouvait-il laisser ces quelques mots avoir un tel impacte sur lui. Non, il devait à tout prix se ressaisir. Hide serra les dents et souleva à l'aide de son pouvoir, la petite mage, à bout de force. Levy sentie alors un nœud s'installer au niveau de sa gorge. Elle haletait, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Elle tendit un bras vers Gajeel, alors que l'autre tentait en vain de retirait cette force invisible qui continuait de l'étrangler. Hide avait les yeux de la folie, il se devait de la tuer cette fois ! Elle ne lui donnait pas d'autre alternative ! S'il ne la tuait pas, alors elle continuerait à dire ou faire des choses… Et il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce jour maudit. Soudain, un coup lui fut portai au niveau du ventre, le forçant à se plier, ce qui permit au dragon d'acier de lui encastrer son genou en plein visage. Cependant, il n'en avait pas finit, conscient qu'il avait peu de temps avant que le mage de l'espace reprenne ses esprits, il en profita pour lui portait un violent coup droit, avant d'enchainer avec un uppercut qui le propulsa à plusieurs mettre au dessus du sol. Le Dragon s'en tint là, à bout de forces. Il reprit son souffle avant d'avancer vers Hide, et de se retrouver face contre terre. Voilà, Hide était de retour. Il faisait en sorte que Gajeel ne se relève pas, qu'il reste impuissant à ses pieds. Oubliant Levy, qui de toute façon, avait disparut. Alors, il en profita pour attaquer le mage d'acier à grand coup de pied avec un rire sadique, complètement démesuré, à la limite du grotesque.

**« Alors c'est ça le grand Dragon d'Acier ?! Faible, incapable de protéger celle qu'il aime ! Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris petite merde ?! Ca fait quoi de se savoir impuissant, de se savoir si faible qu'elle s'est enfuit parce qu'elle a sentie qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité avec toi ? Hahahahah ! Bouffe le Sol Gajeel Redfox et crève ! Oh oui crève cette fois et pour bon ! »**

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que Hide disait, tout ce qui lui était parvenu, était le passage sur la fuite de Levy et les causes. Il était donc si pitoyable que même sa crevette l'avait abandonné ? Putain ! Mais comment pouvait-il s'incliner devant ce connard, alors qu'il avait battu à lui seul un dragon ?! Comment lui, le fier Gajeel Redfox, disciple de Métalicana pouvait-il être devenu si faible ?! Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à se résigner, une sensation étrange s'empara de tout son corps. Il revivait, ses forces revenaient ! Sa magie revenait ! Alors, lorsque Hide s'apprêta à lui porter un énième coups, il transforma son bras en barre de métal. Surpris, Hide fit quelques pas en arrière. Le Dragon D'acier se releva, ayant laissé la matière grisâtre s'installer sur la totalité de son corps. La roue avait tournée, les brouilleurs avaient été détruits. Les bras du Dragon se transformèrent en épées, et il attaqua son ennemi avec toute la force et la détermination qui venait de l'envahir. Bien que Hide soit déjà à terre, Gajeel ne se retint pas d'utiliser son souffle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de détruire entièrement la terrasse sur laquelle ils étaient. Le sol s'avérant être le plafond de la salle de balle… Le dragon d'acier continua d'attaquer Hide, fou de rage. Puis lorsque celui-ci ne fit plus un geste, il s'approcha, le prit pas le col et le souleva de terre. Hide bougeait encore, et avait même trouvé la force de prononcer quelques mots.

**« T-ta Cop-ine, el-elle est plu-tôt agré-able à bai-ser. »**

A ces mots, une démence sans nom s'empara de Gajeel , son visage se décomposa et il lâche le manipulateur de l'espace. Il joint ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et une épée géante apparue. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le _Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken_(ou l'épée divine du dieu de fer). Cette attaque allait être la dernière. Hide regardait, horrifié l'épée se dessiner au dessus de lui, sachant pertinemment que même avec son pouvoir, il ne pourrait jamais battre un dragon enragé ! Il ferma les yeux. Priant pour ne pas trop souffrir.

**« Gajeel ! » **un cri avait retenti. Toute l'assemblée (oui vu que nous sommes dans la salle de balle, y'a du monde !) se retourna pour découvrir une Levy méconnaissable. Sa robe était déchirée, elle était couverte de sang et avançait difficilement. **« Ne fais pas ça Gajeel ! » **

Cependant le dragon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'apprêtait à laisser s'abattre sur son adversaire, son attaque dévastatrice. Il l'aurait fait, si l'étreinte de Levy ne l'en avait pas empêchée. La mage des mots pleurait à chaudes larmes, le visage blottit dans le torse du Dragon d'acier. Elle le serrait si fort qu'il en oublia Hide, l'assemblée qui les regardait et la rage qui le rongeait. Levy le calmait.

**« Ne fais pas ça… Ne fais pas ça… Ne fais pas ça… » ** répétait la mage bleue en sanglotant.

Gajeel referma ses bras sur elle et la serra. Malgré tout le mal que cet homme lui avait fait, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Le Dragon d'acier enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bleus de Levy. A cet instant, la jeune fille était persuadée d'avoir sentie des larmes mouiller sa nuque. Mais elle ne dit rien, profitant de l'instant. Elle relava la tête, et le mage d'acier lui essuya ses larmes. Il avança alors son visage et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur celle de Levy. Alors là, si elle s'attendait à ça ! Surprise, elle répondit quand même ce baiser, heureuse qu'enfin elle puisse laisser aller ses sentiments. L'assemblait les dévisageait, tous choqués, n'ayant jamais imaginé un tel retournement de situation ! Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Gajeel s'approcha de Hide et lui lança un terrible regard.

**« Quitte la guilde sur le champ ou je te jure que la prochaine fois je t'extermine. »**

Puis, il se tourna vers Levy, qui déjà était entouré par ses amies, toutes très inquiètent de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'avança, la prise par la main et dit :

**« Bah alors crevette, t'as pas encore compris ? Tu m'appartiens désormais Ghihi. »**

**Voilà !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard ! **

**J'espère que ça vous à plut ;)**

**Hésitez pas à lâcher des com's :D**

**Bye bye et merci :3**

***Peace***


	9. Chapter 8

**Ohayo-mina !**

**Voilà le dernier Chapitre est en ligne. **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire!**

**Merci beaucoup en tous cas!**

**Et bonne lecture**

**;D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

La vielle femme se tue, regardant en souriant ses deux petits-enfants. Ils avaient été calmes depuis le début du récit, assis en tailleur, riant parfois, fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Ses deux petits-là étaient vraiment la nuit et le jour, mais tellement adorables. Soudain Milly s'étonna.

**« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas nous en dire plus ?! »**

**« Elle a raison ! On veut savoir la suite grand-mère ! Est-ce que Hide est vraiment parti ? Ah et surtout comment les pouvoirs de Gajeel sont revenus ! » **renchérit Eros le regard pétillant.

**« Non, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est si Grey et Juvia vont finir ensemble ! Ou encore si Levy et Gajeel vont rester ensemble ! Raconte Grand-mère ! » **s'était la première fois de sa vie, que la vieille femme voyant sa petite-fille comme ça, elle qui est si garçon manqué d'ordinaire ! La grand-mère sourit.

**« La suite ? Bien… Continuons alors… »**

* * *

L'hiver était de retour à Magnolia, et la ville arborait une magnifique couleur blanche. Les rues étaient presque toutes désertes, on y voyait de temps à autre jouer des petits enfants, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. A la guilde, l'ambiance battait son plein, tout d'abord parce que les fêtes de fin d'années approchées, mais aussi parce un petit nouveau fêtait ses cinq ans dans deux jours, soit, le soir de Noël. Les préparatifs avançaient à grand pas. Toute la guilde s'activait sous les ordres d'une Mirajane intransigeante, qui n'acceptait aucune excuse. Depuis la naissance de son neveu, la Satan Soul en était tout simplement devenue gaga, elle faisait tout pour lui et insistait même auprès de ses parents pour le garder. La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur un mage à la tignasse rose, qui entra dans un fracas sans nom. Bien qu'il soit un adulte maintenant, il n'avait en rien perdu de son énergie de sa joie de vivre. Natsu n'avait que peu changé en cinq ans, il avait prit quelques centimètres et s'était forgé une musculature qui n'avait rien à envier à Luxus. Le sourire aux lèvres, il hurla à travers la salle, plein d'une énergie folle, dû à l'approche des fêtes. Derrière lui, suivait Lucy, tenant dans ses bras une petite chose endormie. Cependant, l'enfant ne l'empêcha pas de mettre un énorme coup sur la tête du DragonSlayer.

**« La ferme imbécile ! Elle vient à peine de s'endormir ! » **s'énerva la blonde en criant aussi fort que lui.

**« Mais, je suis trop content d'être de retour à la guilde ! Et puis tu cris toi aussi alors niveau donneuse de leçon… » **dit le rose en se frottant la bosse qui était apparu sur son crâne.

Pour la petite histoire, Natsu et Lucy étaient partis il y a près de trois mois, au calme de la montagne, là où le jeune homme élevé. Il fallait à la constellationniste un environnement calme et serein, ainsi on lui avait fortement recommandé de quitter la ville pour quelques temps. Ainsi, pendant ses quelques mois d'exils, les deux amoureux avaient fait en sortes que tout se passe pour le mieux pour l'arriver du bébé. Bien qu'il était difficile d'être calme et serein avec un Natsu surexcité à l'idée d'avoir un fils avec qui se battre… D'ailleurs, lorsque leur petite fille vint au monde, grâce aux soins de Polyssica, qui les avait rejoint deux semaines environs avant la date prévue de la naissance, Lucy appréhendait un peu la réaction du nouveau papa. Néanmoins, la scène qui se déroula semblait irréelle. Le Dragon de feu, habituellement si brusque, maladroit et fort, prit la petite dans ses bras, dans un silence presque religieux. Il la regarda tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front, les yeux humides. La blonde pensa que c'était probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie, et qu'elle assistait là, à ce qui deviendra, par la suite à un souvenir merveilleux.

**« Alors c'est une petite fille ? »** se réjouissait Wendy en s'approchant de ses amis.

La petite Mage de l'air avait bien changée en cinq ans. La petite fille était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, qui assumait totalement sa féminité (entendons par la son imposante poitrine :P). Ses long cheveux bleus lui tombés au-dessus des genoux, et encadrés un visage incroyablement radieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Wendy était devenue une véritable bombe atomique ! Ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Roméo, qui avait lui aussi bien grandi. S'étant un peu éloigné du style de son idole (Natsu), il était devenu grand et fort. Les deux adolescent allaient de paires, si bien que Makao se réjouissait d'un jour les voir sortir ensemble.

**« Oui, c'est une petite fille… »** commença Lucy, un peu émue de présenter sa fille à tous ses amis. **« Les amis, je vous présente Layla Dragnir. »**

Tous les membres de la guilde regardèrent le bébé endormi. On aurait dit un ange. Toute petite, le teint laiteux, une petite touffe rose au sommet du crâne. Et lorsque la petite Layla ouvrit les yeux, elle dévoila de grandes prunelles chocolat. Le mélange parfait.

**« C'est un bébé ? Je veux le voir, je veux le voir ! » **s'empressa de demander une petite tête blonde.

**« Calme-toi Pharell veux-tu. Un bébé n'est pas un jeu. »** répondit une voix stricte derrière lui.

Le jeune Pharell se retourna vers sons père. C'est fou comme il pouvait être adorable. L'enfant avait les traits de Lisanna, sa mère, le même sourire réconfortant, et avait hérité de la blondeur de son père. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi bleus que les abysses. Pharell s'arrêta un instant avant de tirer la langue à Luxus.

**« Je suis pas bête, espèce de vieux monsieur. » **ces mots provoquèrent un silence général.

Bien qu'il avait l'air d'un ange, le petit Pharell était aussi plaisantin et indiscipliné que l'avait pu être son arrière-grand-père. Le dragon de foudre ferma les yeux, un sourcil à demi-levé, avant de fondre sur son fils qui avait déjà commencé à courir à travers la guilde, bousculant au passage Kana, allongée sur la table, un tonneau de bière vide dans ses bras, Luxus aux trousses. Le petit homme riait en se moquant de son père. Lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta net devant une mage en blanc. Les yeux de Lisanna fixaient le petit. Une sueur froide vint se dessiner sur la tempe de Pharell. Le maître de la guilde eut la même réaction. Si bien que père et fils étaient tous deux figeaient devant l'Animal Saoul.

**« Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous chamailler tous les deux ?! Luxus, tu es le père, tu dois être gentil, pas courir après ton fils dès que l'occasion se présente. Quant-à toi Pharell… Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire que ton papa est vieux ! Bien qu'il commence à avoir un certain âge, il faut respecter les personnes âgées. » **Lisanna finit sa phrase en affichant un magnifique sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

**« Je suis pas si vieux ! »** protesta le maître en se décomposant.

La mage blanche ne releva pas, et s'approcha simplement de Natsu et Lucy qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle leur adressa ses félicitations et demanda à prendre la petite Dragnir dans ses bras. Les rires étaient de retour à la Guilde de Fairy Tail, on offrit une tournée générale afin de fêter le retour des deux nouveaux parents. Le dragon de feu regarda attentivement autour de lui avant de demander si Erza était de retour. Mira lui répondit que non. Titania était souvent absente, trop occupé avec son fiancé Jellal. Ainsi, elle prenait toujours de longue mission afin de passer avec son fugitif préféré. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du mage, il s'empressa alors de demander où se trouvait cet imbécile d'exhibitionniste. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Grey Fullbuster était sur le porche de la guilde. Lançant un petit sourire en coin. Même s'ils avaient grandi, qu'ils étaient donc plus mûrs, les mauvaises habitudes ne disparaissent jamais. Ainsi, les deux mages étaient sans arrêt en compétition, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter puisque derrière lui, une magnifique mage aux cheveux océan se présentait avec un ventre démesuré. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Juvia avait un sourire béat. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son Grey-sama était devenu son compagnon dans la vie. Cela c'était fait i peu près deux ans…

* * *

**FLASH BACK :**

La lune était pleine et le ciel. Les premières neiges n'étaient pas encore tombées, mais le froid était déjà poignant. Le soir, les rue de Magnolia se vidaient, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'exception des petits pas velouté de la mage d'eau. Cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de marcher seule la nuit, ça l'aidait à ne pas trop penser qu'elle courait depuis plus de trois ans après un homme qui la regardait à peine. A chaque fois, qu'elle pensait au visage du mage de glace, le regard de Juvia s'emplissait de mélancolie. Si seulement elle avait été capable de se décrocher de lui ! Elle avait essayé pourtant de s'éloigner de lui. De partir en mission plus longtemps… Sans grand succès… Cependant, ce n'était pas le fait de se faire repousser qui lui faisait du mal, mais davantage le comportement du mage envers elle. Tantôt doux, attentionné, protecteur. Tantôt froid, satyrique, presque méchant. Elle se souvenait d'une fois, où Grey l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait serré de toutes ses forces, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille « Merci d'être là. ». La mage bleu n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bon dans sa poitrine, semblait même s'être arrêté quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau analyse correctement les paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis le lendemain, il l'avait totalement ignoré. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'elle sa vie, et qu'il se servait uniquement de sa présence comme simple satisfaction… Après tout, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre le soir de se fameux bal catastrophe. Il avait été si désagréable pour elle d'entendre de tels mots de sa bouche. Elle qui le soutenait comme elle le pouvait depuis la mort de Lyon et Ultear… Une larme coula sur la joue de Juvia qui s'arrêta de marcher, la tête baissée sur les pavés qui composaient la ville. Les poings serrés, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de mieux retenir un sanglot. Alors, en plus des larmes de la mage d'eau, la pluie s'abattit en trombe sur la ville. Comme si, elle revenait au point de départ, elle la fille de l'eau, celle qui avait mis dix-sept ans avant de voir un rayon de soleil, perdait toute envie de bonheur. Alors, elle s'agenouilla, écrasant ses poings sur le sol avec fracas.

**« Pourquoi Juvia-a-t-elle si mal ?! Pourquoi ça ne veut pas partir ?! » **s'énerva la jeune bleu les yeux levés vers le ciel.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à terre Juvia ? » **l'interrogea une voix derrière elle.

Dans un geste lent, elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de larmes. Il était là, comme si de rien était, et il la regardait comme une personne plus qu'étrange encore fois. Et encore une fois, il allait être froid. Elle voulait qu'il soit froid, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée qu'il puisse être tendre avec elle pendant un temps, et l'ignorer juste après. Les deux mages restèrent quelques secondes sans dire mots, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Soudain, le manipulateur de glace détourna le regard, ne pouvant soutenir davantage celui de Juvia. Puis, comme si de rien était, il passa près d'elle, toujours dans le silence. Il n'était pas capable d'avoir un autre comportement, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Même si parfois, il tentait de se laisser aller, il savait pertinemment, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à elle.

**« Alors c'est tout ? Vous allez passer près de moi et m'ignorer encore une fois ? » **lança Juvia sur un ton sec, qui surpris Grey. **« Vous vous amusez bien n'est-ce pas ? Vous me tourmentez parce que vous trouvez ça drôle. « Tiens je n'ai rien à faire, et si j'allais embêter cette petite Juvia ? » c'est bien cela que vous vous dîtes. Juvia l'espère vraiment, parce qu'il serait insensé que Grey-sama face ça inconsciemment ! » **les yeux de Grey s'agrandirent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait exactement ? **« Juvia en marre. Juvia veut juste être heureuse, partir en mission et ne plus penser à Grey-sama … Mais vous ne me laissez aucun répit ! Parfois Grey-sama est si doux que Juvia ne peut se résoudre à l'oublier… Avant, Juvia mettait cela sur le dos de la tristesse, elle pensait qu'elle devait aider Grey-sama… Mais aujourd'hui c'est Juvia qui est triste et pas de Grey-sama ! Juvia vous supplie d'arrêter de jouer avec elle ! Parce que Juvia est vraiment amoureuse de Grey-sama ! » **elle avait dit ces derniers mots en hurlant, comme pour se donner encore plus de courage. Les larmes n'avaient jamais cessées de couler tout au long de son discours.

Grey était resté immobile, complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors elle souffrait tant que cela ? Il se sentait idiot… Lui qui justement avait tout fait pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Le mage de glace était persuadé que tout ceux à qui il tenait disparaissaient les uns après les autres, c'est pourquoi il était si froid avec elle. Il ne souhaitait pas la voir disparaitre elle aussi, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, ce fut pour s'approcher de Juvia, de s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Grey resta un instant à la regarder pleurer. Il avait horreur de cela. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra tendrement. La mage d'eau voulu protester, en vain. L'étreinte de jeune homme était trop puissante pour qu'elle parvienne à s'en défaire. Par la suite elle voulu parler, mes les lèvres fraiches de Grey l'en empêchèrent. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment ! Mais elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais. La jeune femme fut si surprise qu'elle en oublia de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin Grey se détacha de Juvia, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

**« Excuse-moi. Je manque de tact. Sache que j'ai jamais voulu e faire du mal, au contraire… J'avais la conviction que si je m'attachais trop à toi, alors tu disparaitrais toi aussi. Je t'aime Juvia. »** les derniers mots restèrent en suspens. **« Bon maintenant lève-toi tu vas finir par tomber malade par ce froid. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. Petite idiote. »**

**« Gr-Grey-sama est sérieux ?... Ce n'est pas un autre… » **elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'encore une fois un baiser la coupa. Cette fois-si, il fut plus passionné, emplis de sous-entendu et d'envie. Alors les deux mages se dirigèrent vers la maison de Juvia (Oui elle a quitté Fairy Hill), et ils passèrent une nuit des plus torrides…

* * *

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**« Alors l'allumette ? On rentre au bercail ? » **interrogea d'un ton ironique le mage de glace.

**« Commence pas à me chauffer le pervers ! » **

**« Viens un peu par-là que je te refroidisse ! »**

**« Essaie un peu pour… »**

**« LA FERME VOUS DEUX ! » **hurla Lucy en frappant fortement Natsu sur le sommet du crâne. **« Et bien Juvia ! C'est pour bientôt on dirait ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce petit bout ! » **ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

**« Juvia aussi… Même si elle a parfois l'impression que Grey n'attend la naissance qui pour gagner je ne sais trop quoi contre Natsu… » **expliqua gentiment la mage d'eau.

A ces mots, la constellationniste lança un regard noir à son ami aux cheveux d'ébène. Un regard qui ne le déstabilisa pas une seule seconde.

**« Mini-Fullbuster sera bien plus fort que mini-Allumette ! » **se contenta-t-il de dire à l'attention de Natsu.

**« N'import'quoi ! Layla deviendra une mage super puissante ! A en faire pâlir Gildartz ou Erza ! Héhéhé. »**

La discussion aurait put encore continuer longtemps si l'entrer fracassante de Levy Mcgarden n'avait pas fait taire l'ensemble de l'assemblée. La petite mage des mots n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en cinq ans. Toujours aussi petite, toujours aussi mignonne et toujours aussi plate (à son grand désarrois). Elle avança jusqu'au comptoir et se servit directement une chope de bière, devant les yeux de ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas si surpris que cela par son comportement. Après avec avaler d'une traite sa bière, Levy s'aperçu de la présence de Lucy, et alors elle se leva trop heureuse de revoir son amie.

**« Lucy ! Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? »**dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

**« On est passé directement à la guilde à dire vrai, Natsu était tellement impatient de revoir tout le monde qu'il nous a trainé Layla et moi jusqu'ici… Ma fois c'est pas pour me déplaire ! » **commença la blonde laissant son amie prendre sa fille dans ses bras, puis elle avala sa salive et tenta d'un ton indifférent **« Et Gajeel ? Il n'est pas… » **cependant, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Levy.

**« Cet idiot peut aller se faire ! Je veux plus le voir ! JAMAIS. »**

Lucy regardait son amie avant de le ver les yeux au ciel. Encore une énième dispute… Comment c'est deux là faisait-il pour se disputer si souvent ? Néanmoins, c'était aussi cela qui faisait le charme de leur couple si particulier. La mage des mots revint vite sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Une pure beauté. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle s'imaginait avec une petite chose, à elle. Cependant, comment pouvait-elle songer à construire quoi que se soit avec cet abruti de Gajeel ? Lorsqu'elle rendit Layla à sa mère, Levy se laissa aller sur un des tabourets du bar, repensant à sa relation avec le DragonSlayer. Depuis le bal, il y a plus de cinq ans, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se disputer… Mais ils avaient passé de si bons moments. Elle était fière ce soir d'il y a cinq ans, d'avoir détruit c'est foutu brouilleur. Grâce à cela elle avait gagné la plus belle des choses : l'amour. Même si cela n'était pas facile tous les jours, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient très vite installés ensemble, et à partir de là, se fut le drame. Déjà qu'ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner, à se chamailler et à hausser le ton, dès lors qu'ils partagèrent le même toi, se fut la guerre. La mage bleue, qui avait souvent besoin de calme pour lire, n'arrivait à rien avec son dragon de petit ami qui passait ses journées à mastiquer du métal… Ce bruit métallique l'insupportait tout autant qu'il l'apaisait. Néanmoins leur dispute du jour n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes, et cette fois-ci, Gajeel était impardonnable. Si bien que lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente, Levy avait prit la décision de retourner à Fairy Hill. Quant-à leur relation… Elle ne savait pas encore, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Peut-être que tout allait se terminer comme ça. Cinq années, parties en éclat en moins d'une journée… Pathétique. La mage des mots avait quitté la guilde, se dirigeant, déterminée, vers le foyer qu'elle partageait avec le mage d'Acier. Sur le porche, elle prit une profonde aspiration, et entra avec fracas.

**« Pas la peine de parler Ga…jeel ? » **

A son grand étonnement, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, et après une rapide constatation, vide également. Le cœur de la bleue s'arrêta un instant, elle fit le tour de toutes les pièces : dans le salon, les bouts de métal qui, habituellement jonchaient au sol, avaient disparut, dans la salle de bain, le shampoing qu'elle lui avait acheté exprès pour sa long chevelure d'ébène, était aussi aux abonnés absent, quand à leur chambre, il ne restait que les affaires de Levy. Il était partit. La jeune femme retourna dans le salon, une chose marqua son attention : un tournesol. Gajeel avait pris pour habitude de lui en apporter à chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Cependant, la fleur était accompagnée d'un petit mot plié en deux. On pouvait clairement lire dessus « Levy ». Tremblante, la mage des mots commença à lire.

_« Levy,_

_Je ne m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, cependant je pars. Je crois que tu as mieux à faire que d'être avec quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ces cinq dernières années ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie, et je ne regrette qu'une chose : avoir profité de ta gentillesse. Je sais pas manier les mots aussi bien que toi, mais tu auras saisis j'espère._

_Bye Levy, prend soin de toi _

_Gajeel. R »_

Des gouttes vinrent humidifier le papier. Levy s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. QU'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il partait comme ça ? Sans autre raison valable à par : « _tu as mieux à faire »_. Ainsi, c'est ce qu'il pensait ?! Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle était restée cinq ans avec lui par gentillesse, cherchant sans arrêt des excuses bidon pour le laisser ?! Merde, merde et merde ! Il était à côté de la plaque comme toujours ! Elle lâcha le mot, et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Une fois dans la rue, elle cria son nom, espérant bêtement qu'il lui répondrait. Elle continua sa course effrénée, sans rependre son souffle. Où avait-il pu bien aller ?! Par où était-il passé ? Il faisait tellement froid, que les muscles de la jeune femme se raidissaient un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Elle était sortie sans prendre la peine de prendre une veste chaude. Tout à coup, Levy se retrouva la tête dans la neige. Etrangement, elle ne se releva pas. Elle laissa les larmes couler à flot, prononçant son nom entre deux sanglots. Elle voulait tellement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle aimait leur situation et que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait en changer. Etonnement, toute sa rage envers lui, les doutes qu'elle avait sur sa fidélité, tout avait disparut. Levy ne pensait qu'à une chose : le retrouver. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'elle eut le courage de se relever. Le froid lui glacé le sang, l'humidité dû à la neige s'était infiltré partout dans ses vêtements, mais malgré tous ces désagréments, elle continua d'avancer, soudain convaincue de savoir où il se trouvait. Péniblement, elle marcha, haletante et tremblante jusqu'aux montagnes. Les mêmes qu'elle avait escaladée il y cinq ans pour le retrouver. Peut-être que l'histoire devait être rejoué encore une fois, comme pour prouver que le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort que les épreuves qui se mettaient entre eux. En voyant le col, Levy tenta d'agripper ses mains, mais elle tomba, Et le résultat fut le même à chaque fois. Dans une telle situation, ses pouvoirs étaient inutiles…

**« Je n'ai pas le droit de-de PERDRE ! » **

Sur ces mots, elle leva les bras au ciel et utilisa toute sa puissance magique pour faire apparaitre des centaines de fois une phrase : « Levy a besoin de Gajeel ! ». Aussitôt, les mots s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, parfois émettant un son, pour ceux qu'elle avait équipé de bruitages, d'autres émettant une vive lumière. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparut de son champ de vision, sa vue se troubla et Levy s'évanouit dans la neige. Ce vide… Elle y était de retour, plus aucune sensation, à par cette vive douleur qui se propageait dans l'ensemble de son corps, et qui l'empêchait de faire quelques mouvement que se soit. Au final peut-être que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un simple songe. Peut-être ne c'était-elle jamais réveillée. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté cet état léthargique et que son esprit lui avait joué des scènes pour éviter qu'elle ne pense trop… Quand elle y repensait, c'était une forte probabilité. Oui, cela était fort possible. Levy ferma un instant les yeux, puis lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, une silhouette se dessinait devant elle. Une petite silhouette, immobile devant-elle.

**« **_**N'**__**abandonne pas. Tu n'en as pas encore finit. Pense à moi … M'man. » **_

Les yeux de Levy voulurent s'écarquiller, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fixait cette silhouette qui devenait de plus en plus distinct. Des cheveux bleus nuit entourés un visage adorable, illuminé par de grandes prunelles marron, tirant fortement sur le rouge. Ce petit, était-ce possible qu'il soit… Elle n'eut le temps de continuer sa réflexion que le petit garçon ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche.

**« **_**Tu dois vivre. Tu dois vivre… LEVY ! » **_l'enfant avait dit cela en courant vers elle. Sa chevelure s'allongeant à chaque pas, s'assombrissant un peu plus. Ses yeux rapetissèrent tendis que la silhouette s'agrandissait. Jusqu'au point où Levy pue clairement distinguer Gajeel, hurlant son nom.

Aussitôt, tout redevint normal autour d'elle. Elle était toujours allongée dans le froid, mais elle le voyait courir, et cela lui suffit à trouver la force de se redresser, et de s'appuyer sur ses genoux avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse puissant du DragonSlayer. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'eut le temps de rien. Levy lui porta fébrilement sa main droite contre sa joue, voulant le frapper. Les forces, et l'envie lui manquaient. Alors, elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Gajeel… Tu n-n'es qu'un IDIOT ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ?! Tu sais pourtant que sans toi pour veillez sur moi je ne suis capable de rien ! » **les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. **« J-je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Je ne veux de personne pour partager ma vie à par toi Gajeel ! » **a ces mots, le dragon d'acier se figea de stupeur. **« Même si on se chamaille pour un rien, qu'on est complètement opposé l'un de l'autre, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors n-ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil stupide mangeur de couvert ! » **

Le silence se fit. Les deux mages ne bougeaient pas, se regardant intensément dans les yeux. Gajeel s'approcha alors de petite protégée, et lui donna sa longue cape noire et chaude. Une fois qu'elle fut enroulée dedans, il la porta et l'amena jusqu'à la ville. Aucun mot ne fut échangé tout au long du trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé, que le mage d'acier se permit.

**« Roméo. » **se contenta-t-il de dire une fois qu'il eut allongé Levy ans le lit.

**« Et bien quoi Roméo ? » **

**« Eh bien… ne t'énerves pas Crevette hein » **commença Gajeel en soupirant **« Il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour finir la soirée avec Wendy… J'avais pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusque là !**** Bref… Pour tout t'expliquer, tu étais à cette convention sur les livres magiques machin truc là. Et Il est venu me demander si ça me dérangé s'il passait la nuit ici. J'ai répondu que non. Et j'en ai profité pour aller dormir chez Lili, vu que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé un peu de temps ensemble. Enfin bref, la culotte que tu as trouvé, c'est celle de Wendy, mais c'est pas moi qui lui ai retiré. »**

Levy se releva et se mise à rire. Ce qui ne plut pas au mage d'acier qui lui demanda d'arrêter sur le champ. Chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire. Quel idiot ! Quelle idiote ! Finalement, ils se ressemblaient un peu. La mage des mots repensa au petit qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Maintenant elle en était persuadée, il serait leur enfant à Gajeel et elle. Elle continua de rire avant que son amant ne se pose à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et ne lui donne une véritable raison de rire. Il la chatouilla pendant près de cinq minutes, puis s'arrêta et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ce baiser fut long et passionné. Cependant une chose revint à l'esprit de Levy.

**« Si Roméo et Wendy ont… Ils étaient quand même pas … »**

A ces mots, Gajeel sortit la mage des mots de son lit et l'embarqua sur le canapé, sous les rire aigue de cette dernière. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le petit canapé, Levy sur Gajeel. Et ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

**« Joyeux anniversaire et Joyeux Noël Pharell ! »** hurla la guilde en cœur.

Tout le monde était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde ? Non… Levy n'était pas encore arrivée, elle avait expliqué à Gajeel qu'elle devait vérifier deux trois trucs avant d'aller fêter Noël. Cependant, il commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant le temps filler. Tous étaient déjà entrain d'échanger leur cadeau. Il n'attendait qu'elle. Surtout qu'il avait fait un effort pour lui acheter un cadeau sympa cette année. Il avait demandé de l'aide à son fidèle compagnon Lili le chat guerrier. Soudain, il l'aperçut franchir le seuil de la Guilde. Elle resplendissait comme d'habitude, sans se poser plus de question, il fondit sur elle.

**« T'en a mis du temps ! » **commença-t-il par dire, détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'elle remarque que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Puis il tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un petit cadeau dans un emballage rouge. **« C'pour toi. Ouvre-le. » **

Levy le regarda en affichant un magnifique sourire avant de défaire soigneusement l'emballage et d'y découvrir un magnifique ruban couleur or. Aussitôt elle le mit dans ses cheveux, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il lui allait parfaitement. Puis, elle sourit.

**« J'ai oublié ton cadeau à la maison… Excuse-moi. » **finit par dire Levy, le sourire ne quittant malgré tout pas son visage. **« Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'avoue ne pas savoir comment tu vas réagir. » **

**« Vas-y toujours. » **lança Gajeel avec tout de même une petite sueur sur le front.

**« Voilà… J'attends un heureux évènement. »**

**« Huuum… On part en mission ? Tu vas recevoir un truc pour un autre salon du livre magique ou un truc du genre ? » **s'interrogea Gajeel à mille années lumières des sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

**« Non… On attend un heureux évènement si tu préfères. » **tenta-t-elle.

**« On… Huuuum Arrête de jouer aux devinettes, je suis vraiment une merde à ce jeu ! » **commença à s'énerver la dragon d'acier.

**« Idiot ! C'est pas une devinette ! On va avoir un bébé ! Tu vas être père, je suis enceinte, en cloque ! J'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir comme on dit ! Tu comprends mieux là ?! » **

Les yeux de Gajeel s'exorbitèrent. Un… Bébé ?! Soudain, c'est la panique qui l'envahit, comment allait-il faire ?! Un gamin c'est pas rien ! Puis, il se rappela que Levy était là elle aussi. Si elle était à ses côtés, tout était réalisable. Et puis, il allait devoir protéger deux personnes maintenant. Il souria et embrassa la joue de celle qu'il aimait.

**« Je crois que se sera un garçon. J'espère qu'il aura ta force Gajeel. » **finit-elle par dire en souriant.

A ces mots, le dragon Slayer attrapa la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras comme jamais. Même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun, même si la vie leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues, et que personne n'avait cru en leur histoire au départ. Ils étaient là, par la force de leur sentiment et grâce à un petit coup de pouce du destin…

* * *

La vielle fin acheva alors son récit, sous les yeux rêveurs de ses petits-enfants. Ils la regardaient come s'ils découvraient pour la première fois cette vieille femme.

**« C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré grand-père ? » **s'étonna le petit homme. **« Comment il était trop cool Papi Gajeel à l'époque ! Wahou ! »**

**« Ouais, mais Grand-mère était quand même plus forte ! Elle a enduré plein d'épreuves et elle a toujours su se relever ! Moi je dis, que même si Papi c'est le dragon d'acier, Grand-mère, elle, elle a un mental d'acier et c'est encore mieux ! » **

**« Allez, les enfants, que direz-vous d'aller manger cette tarte dehors ? Pendant que le soleil est encore là ? » **interrogea grand-mère Levy.

Les deux enfants exclamèrent en même tant leur joie. Avant de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à la table de dehors. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo. On y voyait Gajeel et elle tenant un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux marrons tirant fortement sur le rouge. Il était loin ce temps là, et la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail promettait d'être énergique.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Levy ? » **demanda une voix derrière son dos. Cett voix elle la connaissait depuis des années, et malgré le temps qui passe, elle ne cessait de l'aimer.

**« Ah, Gajeel, Hagane… Les petits son dehors, ils attendent une part de tarte, ça vous tente ? » **demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire bienveillant.

**« Tes tartes sont les meilleures****,**** maman, je ne m'en priverai pour rien au monde. » **avait répondu le dénommé Hagane.

Il avait bien grandit le petit Hagane Redfox… En le regardant partir s'installer avec ses enfants, Levy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Elle se tourna vers Gajeel, qui lui aussi avait bien vieillit.

**« J'en veux aussi de ta tarte. Allons rejoindre les mômes. » **se contenta-t-il de dire en passant devant la vieille dame.

En sortant, Levy assista u plus beau spectacle qu'il lui ai été de voir : Une famille réunit mangeant une part de tarte dans l'amour et la bonne humeur…

Au final, le destin fait plutôt bien les choses non ?

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors vos impressions?**

**Sérieux hésitez pas à laisser des com's **

**cela m'aidera pour les suivantes**

**(Parce que j'en ai une en cours dans ma tête *O*)**

**Dans tous les cas, j'adore la couple Gale !**

**Et j'ai pas finit d'écrire sur eux !**

**Enormes Bisous à tous et encore Merci !**

***Peace***


End file.
